Splinter Cell Consequences (revised version)
by arthemys
Summary: After the events of Splinter Cell Blacklist, Sam Fisher and Fourth Echelon are helped tracking down the last Engineers, and facing the threat of Meggido, by two unexpected agents: Alpha and Kestrel. I do not own Splinter Cell or any of its characters, except my OC. Entirely revised (and hopefully corrected) version of my very first fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ Not these annoying bastards again!

The cry came from the upper floor of a run-down building in the suburbs of Manchester, England. Startled, Mikhail Loskov, alias Kestrel, froze in his tracks. Here we go again, he sighed. He backtracked, taking two steps at a time to join his partner in the decrepit flat. He found her in what they called "the office", fuming behind her three computers.

_ What now? he asked mildly, keeping his deep voice calm as falling snow. The Engineers?

_ Yes! the woman replied angrily. Looks like Fourth Echelon finally captured and are detaining their leader, that scumbag Sadiq, and they cannot keep that info fucking quiet! I'm not the only one knowing, every smart hacker on the planet does!

_ Which is to say, very few people, tempered Kestrel. Come on, Alpha, _you_ are the smartest and best hacker on the planet.

_ Not enough! she said. The lieutenants of Sadiq know, and that's the problem. At least four of them. _And_ they know the whereabouts of the Fourth Echelon team. We have a major problem, Misha. They all are in great danger.

_ I don't think so, said Kestrel, whom his partner nicknamed Misha as short from Mikhail in Russian. Sam Fisher will protect them. And this guy, Briggs, is not bad either. That I can assure you, he added darkly.

_ I'm not thinking about them, but their family, especially Fisher's daughter.

Kestrel considered the thought. He had heard a lot of things about Sarah Fisher, but one thing he knew for sure: she was everything for Sam Fisher, and about the only person in the world that kept him in the race against the Engineers. And in spite of everything that had happened between himself and the old Splinter Cell, he knew that he couldn't stay idle and let an innocent woman into the Engineers' clutches.

_ She must be under protection already, he observed. What can we do?

_ I'm sure she is in danger, Misha. We must act.

Kestrel held her severe gaze, noting the storm in the blue eyes that was announcing trouble. The spikes in her short brown hair, her tousled clothes showed her lack of sleep, but the energy and strength emanating from her rather broad build convinced him of the urgency.

He decided to trust her, like he had done six months ago, when he had met her in a dark parking lot in Moscow and about to be killed by an ex-comrade from Voron, to be saved by this small woman who disposed of his opponent like a real combat-trained operative, which she wasn't. She was AlphaOmega, a brilliant hacker who had a serious issue with thugs in general and the Engineers in particular. She had smashed an empty bottle of vodka on the skull of the guy, giving him time to get up and finish the job. Afterwards, she had dragged him, wounded, into her hotel room and nursed him to health.

During three weeks they got to know each other and found common points in the combat against Voron, in where some high-ranked agents worked for the Engineers.

She became his field operator while wreacking vengeance upon Voron, thus keeping him alive while she provided him vital information by hacking security systems and using satellites, and in return he trained her in combat and stealth techniques. In the last five months, they had neutralized nine double agents inside Voron and three officers who were responsible for the attack of Washington and had sentenced Kestrel to death with Third Echelon.

During the last three months Alpha even went on the field with him, and she was gifted. Maybe even better than Sam Fisher himself, Kestrel thought. But he didn't know her true identity or her motives, neither did he know which country she was from. They usually talked in English, and she had a pure British accent, but sometimes they talked in Russian, which she could speak fluently without any foreign accent, leaving him clueless about her nationality. She saved him countless times, always doing the job but never leaving him behind.

He liked having her at his side, and learned to listen to her intuition, which was often right. After all, she had had a hint on the net about a list of Engineers' hackers in Manchester, which they had discovered and neutralized, thanks to her.

_ Ok, he decided, I'm in. Where does she live?

_ Hold on a sec.

She typed on one of the keyboards, all three computers searching the database of the NSA, the CIA and the FBI. He marveled at the fact that she was able to penetrate those systems at least twice a day without being detected, and was happy to know she was on the good side, a "white hat".

_Got it! she rejoiced. She lives now in Baltimore, Maryland. We can take a plane in two hours directly from Manchester.

_ Then pack, he said. We're leaving in twenty minutes.

* * *

They emerged from the Baltimore airport at 5 am, looking for a taxi. It drove them to a hotel near the address of Sarah Fisher. They took a hasty shower, then Alpha went to the basement of the hotel where the director, whom she had helped clean the slate after an incident with drug dealers a few years ago, gave her their gear smuggled in the country by well-paid airport agents and blind-eyed police officers in debt of the famous AlphaOmega.

They equipped themselves with their combat suit, designed by Alpha to be as much discreet and protective as possible, and their weapons. Alpha carried a sniper, a Cheytac M200, plus a Five-SeveN and a Fairbairn-Sykes knife for closer combat. Kestrel preferred a Ka-Bar knife and a Beretta Px4 Storm, and a brand new SIG-556.

_ Wish I had some of the toys of Fourth Echelon, said Alpha. You know, non-lethal things like gas grenades...

_ You don't need them, said Kestrel evenly. You have your stealth and both arms.

_Yep, I suppose. Ok, let's go.

The helpful director gave them his personal car, and around 6 am they parked around the apartment of Sarah Fisher. Kestrel took the binoculars and peered at the four-floored building and around. Nothing there... wait.

_ The blue van down on the right.

_ I see it.

_ Government?

_ Nope. The guys are scruffy.

Kestrel watched them closely with the binoculars. Alpha had an excellent view, and she had spotted it immediately: these men were brutal-looking and definitely not official agents.

_ Is there a back door?

_ Yep. But most certainly watched, too.

_ So, what's the plan?

She turned towards him and gave him one of her mischievous smiles.

_ Time to do stealth and subtlety, Micha.

_ What do you have in mind? he asked suspiciously, not wanting to be stacked in another dirty laundry bag.

_ I thought...

She stopped abruptly. The thugs were leaving the van, four gorillas armed with the inevitable AK-47. Time for rash.

_ Plan B. We go in, we kill them, we bring her with us.

_ Subtlety and stealth, huh? Kestrel asked, poker-faced.

They put on their hood, masking their faces, and exited the car. Hopefully nobody would be peering out their window and see them. They ran to the entrance of the building and very carefully checked the lobby. No thugs there.

Alpha and Kestrel entered the building and made progress to the third floor, where Sarah Fisher lived in a small flat. They communicated with sign language, even if they had a radio equipment, not to raise the alarm. How many? Alpha asked with her hands. Maybe seven or eight, Kestrel answered silently.

He could hear muffled screams and broken glass. They had to act now. Go! he mimed. Alpha nodded. They worked like one, each one knowing the job perfectly.

Kestrel stepped in first, taking down the guy guarding the door in one clean shot in the head, and crouched behind a huge sofa before anyone realized one of them was dead. Five left, he signed to Alpha, who nodded, slowly advancing towards two thugs in the corner of the living room. In the center of the room, Sarah Fisher was being tied up by two guys who were having trouble holding her, because she was thrashing around and kicking a lot. The apparent leader of the guys, a middle-aged Hispanic-looking man, Kestrel recognized as one of Sadiq's lieutenants, a guy named Garcia. In the next second, he and Alpha launched their attack.

Alpha took down the unsuspecting guys in the corner like shooting clay pigeons and tackled down the leader, pinning him to the ground while breaking his right arm. Whereas Kestrel shot one of the thugs behind Sarah Fisher and jumped over the sofa to shoot the other squarely in the head.

He then surveyed the carnage, breathing deeply. Five men dead, one ex-leader pleading with Alpha for not cutting his throat, and a bewildered Sarah Fisher who had stopped moving and was watching the scene around her with great eyes. In one swipe of his Ka-Bar, Kestrel cut her free and removed the piece of cloth gagging her. She coughed a little bit, then asked timidly:

_ What's going on?

_ Just saved you, it seems, said Kestrel, with a slightly amused tone. Now that you're safe from these men, I would like you to take a few clothes and pack. We're leaving.

_ Where to? said Sarah. Who are you? Where is my dad? Is he okay?

_ To safety, Kestrel said. We are the ones who obviously saved your life. I'm Kestrel, and this is Alpha. We don't know where your dad is, but we are planning to contact him very soon so you can be with him. Please go packing now.

Still disoriented, she nodded and headed for a small bedroom next to the back window. Kestrel then turned towards Alpha, still maintaining the moaning lieutenant beneath her knees, her knife set against his throat.

_ So, she said calmly. You're going to spill the beans, Garcia. You have three seconds before the entertainment starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of course, Garcia had needed a little persuasion to spill the beans. While Kestrel escorted Sarah Fisher to the car, carrying his guns and her suitcase like a gentleman, Alpha learned from Sadiq's lieutenant that he wanted to kidnap Sam Fisher's daughter in order to exchange her with his boss. But nothing Alpha did could make him tell where his accomplices were or what else they planned. Very unsatisfied, she shot him in the head and made her way back to the street. She heard sirens wailing louder and louder, and ran to the car.

_ Go! The cops are coming!

Kestrel hit the floor and they sped away. In the back, Sarah Fisher looked nervous.

_ Who are you? she asked again. Really.

_ I already told you, said Kestrel gently as he and Alpha removed their hoods. I'm Kestrel, and this is Alpha.

_ Who are you working for, then? You're not American.

_ We work for ourselves, he said. But we're on the good side, Ms Fisher. After all, without us, I assume you wouldn't be safe for now.

_ True, she murmured anxiously, watching Alpha opening a huge laptop and typing really fast. My cellphone has been destroyed by these men. Do you have one? Can I contact my father, please?

_ Not yet, said Alpha. I'm trying to pinpoint your father's location, but it looks like they're not in the US. Where the hell is that bloody plane?

_ He's still aboard that plane?

_ Yep.

_ How do you know? the young woman demanded. Tell me how you knew about me being attacked and about him!

_ Long story, Kestrel said in his deep, soothing voice. Let's just say that Alpha is a hacker, and she knows a lot of things. We're fighting against the Engineers, that's how we discovered you were in danger. As for your father, he has a well-known reputation, and we know all about him. We're on the same side.

_ Does he know you?

_ He saved my life, Kestrel said simply. But I cannot say we know each other very well. As for Alpha, he doesn't know her.

_ But why...?

_ Please, Alpha cut her, frowning over her laptop. Later. I need to find them without drawing attention to us or them... Done!

_ Where? Kestrel asked.

_ Argentina, Alpha replied. Looks like they've been raiding one of the Engineers' hideouts.

_ Good, Kestrel said. One less for us to take care of.

_ And it will give us enough time, Alpha said calmly.

_ Time for what? Sarah asked.

_ To meet them in Buenos Aires, Alpha answered. I've always wanted to meet famous Sam Fisher. Hold on, I will arrange our transport.

She took her smartphone from a pocket and dialed a number.

_ Hi, Ted, Alpha calling... Yes, long time, no see, you know what it's like... Of course, I'm okay, but I need you to repay back a little favor... Oh! You remember! How wonderful... Yes, I need your plane in fifteen minutes at the airport in Baltimore, ready to fly three to Buenos Aires... Thanks, pal, I won't forget it... Bye.

She hung up and turned, smiling at the young woman.

_ Ready to meet your dad, miss? You'll be able to phone him once on board.

_ Ok, but I would have liked to...

_ Ms Fisher, said Kestrel, swerving between cars in the clogged Baltimore traffic, we are still in danger. Don't worry, as soon as we're on the plane, you will be free to call him. But now we are exposed, some hacker could intercept any call for Fourth Echelon.

_ What about this Ted?

_ He's a friend of mine from the CIA, Alpha explained. His cellphone is almost unbreakable.

_ Almost?

Sarah was getting really nervous by the minute, so Alpha told her soothingly:

_ No one has ever succeeded but me. Please relax, we're almost there.

Four minutes later, they entered the Baltimore airport by a special gate where the guard opened the door with no questions, and Kestrel stopped the car near a grey military plane whom engines were already ignited. They took their load and climbed on board. The plane took off ten minutes later.

Once on the quite uncomfortable seats, Kestrel told Alpha in an undertone so Sarah couldn't hear him:

_ Going to Argentina to meet Fourth Echelon wasn't planned.

_ No indeed, Alpha said, raising an eyebrow. But I think it's for the best. Do you disapprove?

_ I'm not eager to see them again, he shrugged. But I don't disapprove.

_ You know that maybe we'll work with them, don't you?

_ Yes, I know. And I don't like it.

She shot him a concerned look, and he told her in Russian after another glance at Sarah, who still looked a little worried:

_ I told you about my last meeting with them. I don't trust them, and I think the feeling is mutual.

_ Misha, she said calmly, you know that they had good reasons for what they did. You have to admit that. And you know we won't succeed alone. We need help. And _they_ certainly need our help.

_ Yes, he sighed unhappily. You're right, as usual. But that doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it.

_ That I can see, she said with a slight frown. Will you be able to put aside your unforgiveness for a greater cause, Misha?

He stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about it, then said seriously, rubbing his face:

_ I really don't know. But for you I'll try.

She gently clapped him on the back, smiling faintly, then gave her phone to Sarah who hastily dialed the number her father had given her in case of emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aboard the Paladin, the crew was still sleeping and having a well-earned rest, after an agitated but successful day. Only Anna Grimsdottir, nicknamed Grim, was awake and watched the SMI with growing anxiety. Reports came of a carnage in a Baltimore apartment, Sarah Fisher's apartment. She waited for a call from a contact in the FBI, then, dreading what was coming, went to Sam Fisher's cabin and strongly knocked on the door.

_ What's going on? said a sleepy voice inside. Come on, it's only 7.30 am! Haven't I earned more than four hours of sleep?

_ Sam, it's me, said Grim. I need you to get up now, it's urgent.

Her tone was serious enough to wake up Sam completely. He jumped out of bed and hastily put on some clothes. He then marched off his cabin and met Grim in the corridor of the plane, looking pale.

_ What happened? he asked in his slow, deep rumbling voice, concern on his face.

Grim hesitated. She gestured at him to follow her to the deserted control room, not wanting to disturb the other passengers. When they came in front of the console, Grim locked eyes with him and started:

_ There's been an attack in Baltimore...

_ Sarah? he cut her abruptly, going pale. Is she ok?

_ The police found five bodies in her living room, but not hers. The FBI is there, and they identified one of the men as Ricardo Garcia.

_ One of Sadiq's lieutenants... But where is Sarah? Who killed them?

_ Sarah wasn't there. It looks like she picked some clothes and left, but the police found a gag and a cut rope near the sofa, and her shattered smartphone. Maybe the Engineers tried to kidnap her, but have been killed in the process.

_ By whom? Sam rumbled, anger rising. Wasn't she under protection?

_ The NSA was discreetly protecting her, but the two agents in charge have been found dead in their car a block away. And no other agency sent any agents.

_ You're telling me that Sarah disappeared, after the Engineers failed to kidnap her, and that she has been saved by unknown agents and is probably with them right now, who knows where?

_ Yes.

Grim pursed her lips, watching Sam starting pacing the room. He would soon explode, she thought. She knew that, without her daughter, he would be out of control and would maybe leave them. She tried to prevent a destruction of the SMI by suggesting:

_ Sam, maybe we should go there and find her?

Stopped in his tracks, he turned towards her. She was startled to see the worry showing on his face, usually he could hide his emotions well. And unless she was hallucinating, his eyes were becoming dangerously bright. He is really going to snap, she quickly realized.

_ Sam, listen. The Engineers failed to attack her. Her saviors, whoever they are, killed Sadiq's men. They probably wanted to protect her, and I'd bet she's still with them.

_ You really think so?

His voice trembled, ragged with despair. He seated himself in a chair next to a computer and put his face in his hands.

_ I couldn't stand to lose her, he murmured. I know what we're doing is right, but if my combats cost her her life, it will be my fault and I won't forgive myself.

Shaken, Grim wanted to comfort him, but what could she say? It was the first time he revealed his fears to her, and she couldn't reassure him. They didn't know anything yet. How could she tell him it would be all right?

As if on cue, the Fourth Echelon line ringed. Thinking it was her contact in the FBI again, she picked it up.

_ Grim.

_ Anna?

_ Sarah?

Sam suddenly looked up and jumped to his feet, hope in his eyes. Grim, relieved, switched on the loudspeaker so he could hear.

_ Oh my God, are you all right?

_ Yes, Anna, thanks. Where is Dad?

_ Right there. I'll pass him the phone.

Sam hastily took the phone and said, looking immensely relieved:

_ Hi, honey!

_ Daddy! I'm okay, don't worry.

_ I was very worried, Sarah. You disappeared, and the police found dead men at your home.

_ I know, they were trying to kidnap me. But I'm all right, Dad, don't worry.

_ Where are you?

_ In a plane, we're heading to Buenos Aires.

_ Wait, who told you I was in Buenos Aires? he asked in alarm.

_ Those who rescued me. A hacker named Alpha and an agent you know, a guy called Kestrel.

_ Kestrel? He is with you?

Grim and Sam were bewildered, and Sam felt his mind boiling with questions. Kestrel had saved Sarah? Why? What was he doing in the USA? And who was this Alpha?

Grim recovered first, asking aloud:

_ So we will meet here, at the airport. When will you arrive?

_ Approximately at 7 pm local time, Alpha tells me. I'll phone you.

_ Ok, kiddo, Sam said tenderly. See you tonight, then. And can you pass me Kestrel?

_ Of course. Love you, Dad.

_ Love you too, honey.

They heard shuffling, then a voice with a slight Russian accent spoke.

_ Da?

_ Hi Kestrel, Sam said uneasily. So you saved my daughter?

_ Da. But we cannot talk about it now. We have a lot of things to discuss, about your daughter and... other things.

Kestrel's deep voice trailed off. Sam and Grim understood immediately: the Engineers. Sam breathed deeply, forcing down his disarray, then said:

_ Okay, Kestrel. See you tonight. We'll have a lot of things to discuss, indeed.

_ Da.

The line went dead. Sam hung up, then met Grim's stormy eyes. She said aloud what he was thinking.

_ Here comes trouble.

_ Why is Kestrel involved? Sam wondered aloud, concerned. After what happened, I never would've thought he would help us.

_ Sounds like he's not alone, Grim said, eyebrows furrowed. But why a mercenary like him would save Sarah? And who's this Alpha?

They exchanged dark and concerned looks, thinking that trouble wasn't far indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waiting was almost unbearable. All day long, Sam paced up the length of the plane, unable to focus, and Grim tried to bury herself in reports, but it was no good. Their nervousness affected the others, especially Charlie Cole who broke several pieces of his newest trirotor. But the most anxious of all was Kobin, who was so terrified of Kestrel that Sam had to put him into one of the cells and promise not to let Kestrel in the detention block.

At long last, the plane from Baltimore landed. Sam, Grim, Briggs and Charlie waited at the base of the Paladin's embarcation's ramp, watching three silhouettes disembarking from the grey military plane and advancing towards them. Sam recognized his daughter and advanced to meet her. When she saw him, she ran and threw herself in his outstretched arms.

_ Sarah!

_ Dad! I'm so glad to be here with you!

_ So am I, honey. Had a safe flight?

He cursed himself silently for asking such a trivial question, but he was so psyched that he didn't know where to start. Luckily, his daughter saw his not-so-well-hidden emotion and took it easy.

_ Oh! Yes, no problem.

Then she turned to face the two agents that were arriving at her side and did the introductions.

_ Dad, this is Alpha, and I believe you already know Kestrel. Alpha, this is my dad, Sam Fisher.

Sam looked carefully at Alpha as they shook hands, noting her small height but confident attitude, and was not fooled by her frank smile. This woman was a professional, he could just tell, and he'd better stay on the good side of her gun. Then he faced Kestrel, poker-faced as always, and his strong grip told him the Russian guy was still on the chessboard, alert and ready to play.

They met the others, then all climbed abord the Paladin. Alpha and Kestrel laid down their weapons and bags in the cargo hold, but Briggs noticed that they both kept their knife on them. He was very suspicious about these two agents fallen from nowhere, especially Kestrel whom he believed had turned rogue.

Grim led them to the dining cabin, where a hasty meal had been prepared, and they all enjoyed a dry, still frozen industrial hamburger with withered industrial fries. Grim was not eating much, deep in thoughts, and watched absently Sarah, Alpha and Kestrel wolfing down their plate.

_ I haven't eaten since yesterday evening, Sarah told her father. There was nothing on the plane.

_ Sadly, the CIA doesn't often provide its passengers with airline food, sighed Alpha between two mouthfuls of a second hamburger.

_ The plane is owned by the CIA? asked Briggs, puzzled.

_ Yep, confirmed Alpha, gulping down her soda.

_ Then how were you able to use it? Are you a CIA agent?

_ No. I have contacts in the CIA, and one in particular had a debt to be paid, she explained.

_ Who are you to have CIA contacts owing a debt to you? asked Sam roughly.

Alpha stopped eating and surveyed him with a malicious glare.

_ Who am I? A good question, isn't it? I suppose you haven't found me in your database.

She shot an amused look at Grim and Charlie, who had spent three hours searching for her during the afternoon.

_ No, Grim confirmed. We haven't found you. So who are you?

Alpha smiled and said, before turning back to her hamburger:

_ I think Charlie Cole knows me, or rather my reputation.

_ What? Charlie was bewildered. I don't know you!

_ No? Alpha asked, arching an eyebrow. I'm surprised. But maybe I should help you by telling you my full alias... I'm AlphaOmega.

_ Oh my God! Charlie shouted.

_ Impossible! murmured Grim.

_ Now I'm lost, rumbled Sam, watching Alpha munching her hamburger and the shadow of a smirk appearing on Kestrel's face. What does this mean?

_ Sam, Grim started, AlphaOmega is said to be the most brilliant and gifted hacker on the planet. He – sorry, she – can supposedly enter any database or security system without raising any alarm and without leaving any traces. But we know she is on our side because she attacked the Engineers by plundering from their funds and cutting their satellite accesses, among many other things.

_ She is a legend! Charlie said with a hint of admiration in his tone that Sam had never heard before. A ghost among the hackers. I wish I could do half of what you can do!

Alpha sighed heavily and locked eyes with him, an annoyed glint in her blue eyes.

_ How many times have you been attacked? How many scars do you wear?

_ Er...

_ Well, the legend comes with a very high price to pay, you know! she said with anger. And even more if you become an enemy of the Engineers, like us. They almost killed us no less than four times already! But Kestrel and I have been working tirelessly to defeat them without recognition, undermining their organization, even if we're not members of any agency, only to be helped when some agent feels a hint of gratitude for a favor I did him!

An uneasy silence followed this statement. Charlie hung his head, red from embarrassment. Only Sam, unfazed, held on her imperious gaze.

_ About that, I believe we have to talk.

_ That's certain, the young woman replied calmly. But are you ready to hear what we have to tell you, that's the million dollar question, Sam Fisher.

The Splinter Cell stared at her, seeing the seriousness in her blue eyes, then locked eyes with Kestrel. The Russian was looking calm enough, but Sam could tell he wasn't happy to be with them, and wondered what his motives were. But if Kestrel had bothered to go to Baltimore to save his daughter then come to Buenos Aires to talk to them, in spite of the resentment he was probably feeling towards Fourth Echelon, then the situation had to be very serious.

He shared a meaningful look with Grim, who got up and asked Briggs to escort Sarah to her cabin. She then whispered something to Charlie who mumbled a quick "sorry" to Alpha before leaving.

Only four remained at the table: Grim who sat down, Sam, Alpha and Kestrel. Alpha inhaled deeply, than said calmly:

_ We must talk about the Engineers and who's hiding behind them.

_ Hiding? Grim asked, knitting her eyebrows. You mean someone is controlling them?

_ Unfortunately, yes, Alpha answered. Sadiq is the leader, but he's just a pawn on the chessboard.

_ Who is behind them? demanded Sam. And how come we've never heard of something like that?

_ Because they're hiding in the shadows, said Alpha. Very difficult to track down, even for a supposed legend like me. And you've already heard of them, I believe.

_ Who? repeated Sam insistently, but feeling a twinge of uneasiness growing in his guts.

Alpha hesitated, then said in a whisper:

_ Meggido.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_ What? shouted Sam.

_ No. No, no, no... said Grim, looking like she was trying to convince herself. Meggido disappeared after we killed Tom Reed. Their plan to assassinate the president failed.

_ And you really thought they would disappear like that? asked Alpha incredulously. Of course not. They are behind Sadiq, controlling him from the beginning. Why do you think the Engineers concentrated their attacks on the USA alone? A lot of nations have troops in foreign countries.

_ From what we found, added Kestrel grimly, Meggido is a group of very wealthy and influent people, like a billionaire club, who are not satisfied with the new global order. From their point of view, America must take on the destiny of the planet, like after World War 2 but without a cold war with Russia, in order to seize power in your country, and thus lead _de facto_ the world.

_ I just can't believe it, said Sam, shooking his head. We detain Sadiq, he would've talked about something like that.

_ No, said Alpha darkly. Like I said, Meggido is controlling him, but he doesn't know them. They just give him the huge sums of money he needs to recruit and pay his men and fund the logistics. They're very careful not to be linked with the Engineers.

_ So how do you know? asked Sam suspiciously.

_ Because I've started tracking these funds all over the internet six months ago, even having Kestrel penetrating some banks to access their system. And a bloody pain in the neck it was to trace all these operations. We discovered a shell corporation named Yachting and Cruising, based in the Bahamas, and funded by a mysterious club called Meggido.

Sam looked at Grim, waiting for her commentary. She had a faraway look on her face, but said:

_ I believe you. It confirms a lot of things Charlie and I discovered. But that's terrible news.

_ Why? demanded Sam. What does it change, except the name of our target?

_ You don't get it, Sam, she explained. Meggido was powerful enough to run the attack in Washington, _and_ they're behind the Engineers. Whoever they are, these men are probably rich and influent enough to avoid any involvement in an operation we could lead against them. They use puppets like Sadiq to take the blame, leaving them safe and clean. How will we have proofs of what they do?

_ That's the problem, said Kestrel. The hacking Alpha made is totally illegal and very difficult to understand, we cannot use it. As for these men, they have a solid reputation, we couldn't find anything to use against them.

_ You know who they are?

_ We have a few names, Alpha revealed, but the list is not complete. Before getting into action, we must know how many people there is inside Meggido, and make a plan to bring them down without bringing _us_ down in the process.

_ Looks like an impossible mission, Sam said calmly, steeling his nerves. As usual. We'll do it.

Kestrel and Alpha exchanged a puzzle look, then glanced at Sam.

_ I suppose you assume it will be a simple undercover mission to discover what you don't know, said Kestrel calmly. But to obtain the list of Meggido men, you'll have to penetrate into the office of their leader. And that's going to be tough.

_ Who's the leader? asked Grim.

Again, Kestrel and Alpha exchanged an uneasy look, then Alpha said:

_ I'm not sure you'll believe us this time.

_ Why? Sam asked. Is it someone we know?

_ Yes.

She and Kestrel hung their heads, clearly embarrassed. Then Alpha locked eyes with Sam and said defiantly:

_ I can prove what I will say. I did a great deal of hacking, Kestrel infiltrated the house of a lesser member of Meggido to place a virus in the phone and the computer. We have the recordings and the bank account statements to...

_ I trust you, said Sam gently. You saved my daughter.

Alpha, clearly destabilized, went red. Grim added:

_ We knew some team was tracking the Engineers like us, because a couple of times we set up an operation only to find the site cleaned and the thugs dead. No agency would admit they were behind it. Now I understand it was you two. Don't worry, I can see you're not lying. No, she said through clenched teeth, unfortunately you're not lying. We have a very serious job to do.

_ And it will start with? Sam insisted.

Kestrel sighed, then put his folded hands on the table and stated:

_ You will have to infiltrate Fort Meade. The leader of Meggido is the NSA deputy director, Andrew O'Brian.

It seemed like he had dropped a bomb on the table. Sam and Grim looked blown up, mouths hanging open, disbelief etched on their faces. Grim recovered first, she asked:

_ Can I see what you have?

Without a word, Alpha plunged a hand in a pocket of her trousers and extracted a USB key. She handed it to Grim, who got up and went to the corner of the room, where a small desk held a computer. While she was reading the files, muttering under her breath, Sam fetched some sodas in the huge fridge and handed them to Grim, Alpha and Kestrel. He then opened his own and toasted the two agents:

_ To your health, and the problems you bring us.

He drank on, oblivious to the outraged looks on the faces of his companions, thinking hard. How could they penetrate Fort Meade? Of course, Fourth Echelon was still technically a branch of the NSA, but they obeyed the president of the United States directly. Could they walk in, visit the office of the deputy director, hack into his files then walk out freely, without raising the alarm or attract any attention?

In the corner, Grim stood up and walked back to her place, soda in hand. She sighed, then said reluctantly:

_ Okay, you're right. Andrew O'Brian is the leader of Meggido. So, what now?

_ We go inside Fort Meade, answered Sam. We find that list, we walk out.

_ Come on, Sam! she said angrily. Don't be ridiculous! Fort Meade is one of the most secure buildings in the world, we cannot infiltrate it!

_ I didn't say "infiltrate", I said "go inside".

_ What do you mean?

Sam fixed her with his intense green eyes, inexplicably making her blush. What was happening? she wondered in silence. This is not the first time he set his eyes on me. Why am I going red just because of a glance like some stupid maiden? Neither Kestrel nor Sam noticed anything, but she saw a spark of amusement and understanding in Alpha's eyes.

Unaware of her uneasiness, Sam went on:

_ We are still members of the NSA, are we not?

She tried to regain her usual composure, then answered calmly:

_ Yes, even if we're not under their command anymore. But it would be highly suspicious if you suddenly decided to walk in, Sam. You are famous, and have a reputation of a bad-tempered wrecker.

_ _I_ certainly won't go, he agreed, a strange twinkle in his eyes. _You_ will, Grim.

Five seconds of thick silence passed, then she realized what he was saying.

_ You want _me_ to go?

_ You're the obvious choice, he insisted, smiling. I would be like a bull in a china shop, much too trackable. Briggs belonged to the CIA, he just can't walk in the NSA headquarters. Charlie isn't a field agent. Alpha and Kestrel do not belong to Fourth Echelon. Only one person remains. We can't trust anyone else with such a vital mission.

_ But I'm not a field agent either, she protested. You can't ask me to do this, Sam!

_ Come on, Grim,... he said, still smiling, and his smile was so kind and beautiful... Grim wanted to slap herself, what was she thinking? Concentrate, she thought hard.

_ … Maybe you're not, but you're the best for this operation. Nobody will do a double-take when they see you, precisely because you're not a field agent. Who will wonder why the deputy director of Fourth Echelon is at the NSA headquarters?

_ He's right, Alpha added gently. You have to do it, Grim. We don't have any other option. But don't worry, we can assist you. You can wear an earpiece, and I can hack with Charlie from the outside of the building.

_ You can't, Grim said gloomily. The walls are protected against external hacking.

_ But you will carry an innocent little USB key, which will hack their systems, said Alpha with a wink. The USB key is undetectable, we tried it in the Pentagon.

_ You penetrated the Pentagon? asked Sam, bewildered.

_ It was easy, Kestrel said matter-of-factly. We didn't hurt anybody, we just wanted information. We found it, downloaded it with this wonderful little tool, and got out. Piece of cake, he smiled faintly. Wish every operation was like that.

Grim was surprised to see a smile on Kestrel's face. She remembered him in a coma, then, thirsting for revenge, going back to Russia to track down his ex-comrades from Voron. He was a dark and grim young man then, unable to smile. Now, sitting next to Alpha, he seemed relaxed and easygoing, though a little suspicious, even if the job they took up would probably get them killed. What a change, she thought. Is it because of her?

She turned her attention towards Alpha, who met her eyes. Her startling blue eyes seemed to read every thought Grim was having, but this time nothing showed on her face. She had a guarded expression, almost as if she didn't want to appear too close to Kestrel. Grim wondered what was going on between the two of them. A couple? No, that wasn't it. Close colleagues, more like, even if she had a slight suspicion that Alpha was feeling a bit more than friendship towards Kestrel.

She brought back her attention to the problem at hand. Could she really walk inside Fort Meade and find Meggido's list? You can do it, she told herself firmly.

_ All right, I'll do it.

_ Good, approved Sam with another one of his rare, endearing smiles. Then let's fly to the US. I'll tell the pilots to take us off.

He turned towards Alpha and Kestrel and asked them seriously:

_ Do you want to stay and fight with us? We could use your intel, and professionalism, he added for Kestrel.

_ We came to help, said Alpha.

Kestrel simply nodded, a little reluctantly it seemed.

_ Then come with me, Sam said. I'll show you your cabins so you can settle down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam and Kestrel left the kitchen, then Alpha told Grim:

_ You're not enthousiast about this mission.

_ No, said Grim. What if I fail? What if I'm uncovered?

_ You won't be, reassured Alpha. You will succeed. We'll assist you, you won't be alone.

_ Okay.

_ You do it for Sam, don't you?

_ What? Grim jumped. No, I...

_ Not to worry, I won't tell anyone, said Alpha with a kind smile. After all, I know what it's like to have feelings for a guy who does not see you as a woman but only a colleague.

_ Kestrel?

Alpha said nothing and averted her eyes. But Grim, moved by this confession, decided to steel her nerves. She would succeed, to protect her country, and the people she loved. But she asked:

_ What about you, Alpha? Why are you here? You're not American, are you?

_ No, the hacker admitted. But I can't stand Meggido and the Engineers. We have a common goal. That's why I'm willing to stay and fight along with you.

_ What about Kestrel? Grim wanted to know. He doesn't seem at ease, and I can understand, after what he went through with us.

_ He wasn't enthusiast to meet you, but he's focused on the job, like all of us. He'll overcome his reluctance.

Grim stayed silent, skepticism in her mind. The Russian was so scarred and had lived through so much pain and ordeals that she doubted that he would trust them easily. And herself would need time for that too.

_ Come on, she told Alpha at last. Let's get to work. We have an operation to set up.

* * *

After the take off, Sam led Kestrel in the crew area where he showed him two empty cabins.

_ That will be good, said Kestrel. Thanks.

_ No prob. Actually, I'd like to have a word, said Sam seriously.

_ What a surprise! said Kestrel sarcastically. Come in.

He gestured towards one of the cabins, and Sam shut the door behind them. Then Kestrel faced him, arms crossed, amusement on his face.

_ So, Fisher, what can I do for you?

_ I want you to answer me honestly, he said firmly. What are you up to? What are your motives in the fight against the Engineers and Meggido? And what is your status from Voron?

Hearing this last word, Kestrel lost his smirk. He heaved a sigh, then went to lean on a wall, arms still crossed.

_ Why do you want to know that?

_ If we are to be partners on the field, I must know in order to trust you completely.

_ I thought you trusted us since we saved your daughter?

_ Alpha is easy to trust, she carries this sort of light... Sam began. But do not misunderstand me. I intend to know _her_ motives too.

_ Good luck with that, Kestrel murmured. Even I don't know.

_ Why?

_ She is not an open book, whatever you're thinking about her. More secretive than me. She has her own reasons for this combat, but if she doesn't want to give them to you, don't be surprised.

_ Okay, then, I'll see. But what about you?

_ To answer your questions, I have to tell you what I did from the moment you left me. I took my revenge upon Voron, or at least upon those who treated me like a tramp.

His jaws tightened at those words, but he went on:

_ I cut all ties with Voron since a long time ago. It took me many months, but I killed the first Voron agent in St Petersburg, he was one of the prison guards who kept me in Koltsovo. With a little persuasion, he gave me the names of three officers and four agents of Voron who had tortured me, including the one Briggs killed.

Kestrel paused at that moment, and Sam saw that this matter was still angering the Russian agent, but he went on rather calmly:

_ After that, I tracked down the next agent in Moscow, but I lost my fight. He stabbed me in the thigh and was about to finish me off when Alpha appeared.

Without realizing it, Kestrel's voice became softer, carrying an indefinable tone.

_ She just smashed a bottle of vodka on his head, but it allowed me to get up and kill him. She tended to me for three weeks after that. She could have left me to die, walk away and pretend she didn't see me in danger like many people did then, but no. She saved my life.

He paused, fixing Sam absent-mindedly, lost in his memories.

_ Then I discovered she was a well-known hacker. I could use her talents to find the other agents from Voron faster than I would have done alone, and she agreed to help me. It was when she tracked down one of the officers that she found a connection between some members of Voron and the Engineers, and some links to Meggido. There were double agents inside Voron. We killed them, but of course it dragged the attention of Voron and the Engineers upon us. To lose them, we fled from Russia, went to South Africa. We cleaned two camps there...

_ I know about them, growled Sam, we arrived after you.

_ … and then we went to England. We dismantled a hacker's group there working for the Engineers. We were about to leave when Alpha discovered that you detained Sadiq and that his lieutenants had found out, and they were calling for blood. Your daughter was the most exposed to their wrath, we came just in time. You know the rest.

_ But why are you fighting the Engineers? Sam insisted. Why attack Meggido?

_ Because Alpha is fighting the Engineers and wants to bring Meggido down! Kestrel admitted heatedly, facing Sam with his fists clenched. I do not have any interest in this fight, except that I want to protect her! I owe her my life, just as I owe it to you! That's why I am here to help both of you, even if I don't like it!

He breathed heavily, trying to stay calm. Where was cold-blooded Kestrel, the pride of Voron? he wondered. Then it dawned on him. This Kestrel is dead, he realized suddenly. He died along with Archer, in a plane, more than four years ago. Killed by that scumbag Kobin.

_ Where is Kobin? he asked Sam calmly.

Taken aback, still thinking about what he had heard, Sam didn't guard his expression. A fugitive feeling of panic that showed on his expression, and that Kestrel saw. He said:

_ He is aboard, isn't he?

_ What? I... don't...

Again, Sam cursed himself. He was losing his grip on his nerves. A mistake that could be fatal in real combat. Maybe I should think about stepping aside, he thought. But not now. He had a job to finish. He concentrated on Kestrel's masked face, unable to read his expression. This Russian always had an excellent poker face, he had to admit that.

_ Yes, he is on board. How did you know?

_ Alpha.

_ Of course. You can't hide anything from a hacker.

_ Indeed, said Kestrel. And in case you're wondering, I know Kobin shot me and left me for dead.

_ Oh. And what do you have in mind about him? asked Sam with a hint of worry.

_ Not kill him, assured Kestrel, even if I would gladly slit his throat. Fortunately for him, he has valuable information about Meggido.

_ What? cried Sam.

_ He is not aware of it, but Meggido used him as one of their bogeymans. He just knows about the Engineers, but the contacts he had are clearly from a middleman working for a member of Meggido. So he could give us this middleman's name...

_ Then we will have a second lead to Meggido.

Sam was thrilled. Two leads were better than one. But he had to protect Kobin from Kestrel, even if he himself daydreamed about throwing out the scoundrel from the plane.

_ Kestrel, I want you to swear to me, on your life, not to do any harm to Kobin. But if he doesn't cooperate, you can make him talk. Deal?

Kestrel knitted his eyebrows, weighing the pros and cons, and Sam saw that it wouldn't be easy to gain the Russian's trust. He knew that the ex-Voron agent was very unforgiving and was probably harbouring a grudge against him after their last encounter. However Sam never would have thought that he could work with him one day, but now it seemed that the coming fight could unite them. And at last Kestrel said solemnly:

_ I swear on my life and my honor not to harm Kobin. But he's still a nasty piece of shit.

_ I couldn't agree more, approved Sam. Let's go see our new source of information.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they came down the crew area and entered the control room, Kestrel was impressed to see Grim and Alpha deep in conversation over the great console, the SMI, talking tactics and logistics. Briggs stood in a corner, arms folded and lips pursed, obviously not pleased with the extension of the team. The young geek, Charlie Cole, was typing furiously on a keyboard, maybe creating a virus to help Grim hacking the NSA.

Sam strode in, at ease, he was clearly in charge. Kestrel started to whisper to him:

_ By the way, you have to know that Alpha...

_ Grim! Sam cut him, not paying attention. Already on the deck, good. We'll launch operation Home sweet home when you're ready.

_ Home sweet home? she asked with a grimace. You had nothing better in store?

_ Afraid not, he said. Is Alpha here a good teammate? By the way, Alpha, this is just an alias. What's your real name?

_ … will chop you to pieces if you ever ask her name, finished Kestrel with a sigh.

Alpha slowly raised from the console and turned towards Sam, who immediately knew that he had made a big mistake. She glared at him, her eyes extra-thunderstorm, her fists clenched. She advanced calmly, not averting her eyes, and Sam's instincts told him: _Run!_ He forced himself to stay put, steeling his nerves. She stopped in front of him, her face a few inches from his even if he was a lot taller than her, and said pleasantly:

_ What an interesting question. How about you answer this one instead: how Sarah will react when she finds your body chopped down if you ask this question one more time?

Sam realized the threat was serious, even if she seemed to make a joke. Her blue eyes were shooting daggers at him. He decided to let it drop, not wanting to anger her or Kestrel. After all, Kestrel _did_ try to warn him.

_ I apologize, he said humbly. I won't ask this question again, I promise.

She looked hard at him, then nodded and turned.

_ Excuses accepted, she said. Now, Grim, we have a lot of work.

_ Hang on! Briggs interrupted.

No, Briggs! Sam wanted to shout. Back off! He watched helplessly as the ops marched towards Alpha and jabbed a finger at her.

_ Sam is right, you have to tell us your name! We don't know you, you could be an undercover agent of the Engineers, who knows? Everybody can hide behind an alias!

_ Hide? murmured Alpha, dangerously calm. You think I'm an undercover agent of the Engineers?

_ Why not? said Briggs, unaware of the danger.

_ Briggs... Grim started.

_ No, he cut. I want proof that she is really on our side.

_ Listen, Briggs... tried Kestrel, who was anxious to avoid the fight coming.

_ Do not interfere, you Russky! growled the young ops.

_ Briggs! said Sam at last. You've gone too far!

_ Too late, said Alpha, staring intently at Briggs. This young fool insulted me, I want an apology. But first, I need to teach him some manners. Do you have a training area?

_ Yes, admitted Sam reluctantly after a few seconds.

_ Then come, Briggs, she spat at the young man. Time to fight!

_ Okay for me, he agreed.

They headed down the plane, Briggs in the lead, the others following them. Kestrel, not surprised by the events, whispered to Alpha in Russian:

_ Try not to kill him, will you?

_ I have no intention of killing him whatsoever, she replied calmly. Don't worry, Misha. But if we have to work as a team, he needs to learn respect.

_ Okay, Kestrel approved. Give him a lesson, he deserves it. But don't break his limbs.

_ No promises there, she said with a smile.

Bringing up the rear, Sam and Grim walked dejectedly in the corridor. Sam was mumbling something Grim didn't get, but she heard distinctly:

_ … getting too old for such nonsense.

_ Do you really think you're too old? she asked him quietly so nobody except him could hear.

_ Sometimes, he confessed. I know the time to step aside is coming, and I would never have thought that I could accept it, but...

He shrugged. He _was_ getting too old, he just felt it. His days on the field were mostly behind him, and that thought was quite depressing, of course, but also reassuring. He would be able to retire, maybe stay as commander in chief of Fourth Echelon, train recruits, and spend more time with Sarah. He now longed for that. Even meet someone, who knew?

_ Yes, I think taking down Meggido will be my last field mission, he murmured to her.

She held his gaze, noting the seriousness and a twinge of weariness too, and slowly nodded.

_ You will make an excellent director, she said.

_ Do not tease me, please.

_ I don't.

Again, their eyes met. Something definitely passed between them, an unspoken message they both understood perfectly.

In the front of the line, Briggs opened a door, then gestured inwards.

_ After you.

Alpha and Kestrel entered, Charlie followed, then Sam and Grim. Briggs came in last, and got to the center of the room, free of sports equipment which were lining the walls except for thick mats. Alpha went to face him.

_ How do you want to play this? Briggs asked her rather arrogantly, clearly underestimating her.

_ Let's say the first with his back on the mat loses, she said calmly. We do not want to inflict permanent damage to each other.

_ Okay for me.

_ I still want an apology, she reminded him.

_ Later, he snarled. When I see proof of who you really are, and if I lose.

_ All right.

They crouched, ready for combat. Suddenly, Alpha struck. She was so fast the only thing Briggs and the others saw was a blurred figure springing into action. Then Briggs felt a heavy fist colliding with his temple, and in the next half-second he collapsed on the mat, completely knocked out. Alpha, a little concerned about his health, knelt at his side and checked his pulse.

_ He's passed out cold, she announced. Where is the infirmary?

_ On the other side of the plane, answered Charlie after a few seconds of astonishment.

_ Great, she groaned. Show me the way, please.

She picked up the ops like a sack of flour on her shoulders, then marched off the room, led away by Charlie, with Kestrel behind them who was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Grim and Sam, left alone, followed them with their eyes, then Sam said sadly:

_ Yes, I definitely am too old for that.

_ Probably, said Grim. But you are not completely useless. Come on, Sam, time to sleep. We have work tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a good sleep, Kestrel was feeling great. A long shower helped him get fully awake, then he knocked on Alpha's cabin. She was ready, too, and typing on her computer.

_ Breakfast? she asked before standing up.

_ Да _(yes)_ , I'm starving.

_ As usual.

He gently punched her on the shoulder, and she laughed. He always liked her expression when she laughed, with her sparkling eyes. He smiled too, and together they headed for the dining cabin.

When they entered, they saw Sam and Grim in deep conversation, Briggs pouring himself some coffee, a nasty bruise on his left temple, and Charlie eating a plate of bacon and eggs. But another person was in there, too. When Kestrel saw Kobin, he could not help himself and marched towards him menacingly. When Kobin saw Kestrel, he screamed loudly, making everyone jump and Briggs dropping the coffee pot, which crashed on the table. Boiling hot coffee splattered Kobin's shirt, who screamed even more.

_ No, no, no, Kestrel, wait! he pleaded, I can explain...

_ Save your explanations, маленький засранец _(little piece of shit)_ , growled Kestrel menacingly.

He grabbed Kobin by the arm and neck and slammed him on the table.

_ Kestrel! Sam intervened. Enough!

_ Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, Kestrel told him, his eyes still on Kobin. But remember, Andriy, that I know you shot me, I know you gave me to Voron who tortured me for months, and I know what you've done with the EMPs we were trying to protect, Archer and I. I'll never, ever, forgive you. And I'll never forget it. Behave, Andriy Kobin, and help us, or I swear to you I will kill you very slowly and painfully.

Kobin, trembling on the table, nodded fearfully. Kestrel let him go, and went to fetch another coffee pot. He poured himself a mug of hot coffee, then offered some to Briggs, who agreed, still in a daze. Alpha sat down as if nothing had happened and told Kobin:

_ Hi! I'm Alpha, friend of Kestrel. Not pleased to meet you. Where is Sarah? she asked Sam.

_ Still sleeping, he said. I'll wake her up later.

Kobin stared briefly at Alpha, then exited the room. Sam shook his head, and went back to speaking with Grim. Breakfast was eaten quickly, then Alpha and Grim stood up and went to the control room. Briggs staggered a little when up, then muttered something about a lie-down. Kestrel smirked when he followed him with his eyes. Charlie hastily left, pretending to go back to his hacking program, sensing the tension growing in the room. After a while, Kestrel said:

_ Sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed him like that. I just couldn't control myself. I wanted to kill him, make him suffer like I did, show him a portion of what he left me into.

He raised his head, meeting Sam's eyes, and went on:

_ I remembered our mission in Russia with Archer, I remembered how I had to kill him to protect myself...

His voice broke a little. He often thought about Archer. A useless, evitable death. Archer was innocent, but he had received orders to kill Kestrel. Kestrel only defended himself, but Archer's death was a heavy weight on his conscience.

Sam was listening intently. He was beginning to understand the scars of the young Russian, and was surprised that Kobin could still be alive. _He_ couldn't have restrained himself like that had he endured what Kestrel endured. At last he said:

_ Thanks for not killing him.

Kestrel snorted.

_ We need him. That son of a bitch has a knack for being needed, that's why he's still alive.

_ Tell me, Kestrel: do you really want to work with Fourth Echelon, knowing that Third Echelon is responsible for all your suffering?

Kestrel locked eyes with him and said calmly:

_ I'm ready to work with Fourth Echelon because you are in charge, and you're the one who brought Third Echelon down.

_ And do you have a problem working with me? Sam asked seriously.

Kestrel stayed silent for a few seconds, then admitted:

_ I don't think so, but I can't be sure yet. You saved my life, but you tracked me down and ordered Briggs to kill my prey. That was only eight months ago. I need time.

Sam nodded, reassured by the Russian's sincerity. They stood up and went to Kobin's cabin. After another panic attack, the arms dealer agreed to sit calmly and talk with them.

_ I'm sorry, Kestrel, I really am, he said, trembling from head to foot. If I knew then who I really was working for and what they'd do...

_ Save it, cut Kestrel coldly. What I want to hear is the name of your contact in the Engineers' group.

_ But he's dead! Kobin protested. Fisher shot him in Benghazi when he rescued me.

_ His name, Kobin, repeated Sam menacingly.

_ Okay, okay, his name was Yacoub al-Malik. He was an Iraqi, a militia chief who started fighting against the Americans after the downfall of Saddam Hussein. He contacted me, wanted guns, the usual. Afterwards, I learned that he worked for the Engineers, but it was too late. Guam had been attacked.

_ All right, said Kestrel, glaring at Kobin. You'd better not be lying about this Yacoub al-Malik.

_ I'm not...

_ Shut up, I've heard you enough! Kestrel spat.

He marched off the cabin. Sam advised Kobin to stay in his cabin for the day, out of Kestrel's sight, then exited the room. Kestrel was waiting for him in the corridor.

_ Let's track down what's left of this Yacoub al-Malik, Sam told him. We'll put Alpha and Charlie on it.

Kestrel nodded, and they advanced towards the control center. A voice raised in the corridor, the pilot announcing the landing at Baltimore's Thurgood Marshall airport an hour later. Sam grabbed his cellphone and called his close friend Victor Coste, asking him to come and take care of his daughter. He then went to find Sarah and tell her what would be happening for her when they arrived.

Kestrel advanced in the control room, told Alpha and Grim about what Kobin had said, then decided to go down to the training center and evacuate some tension he felt. And have a few moments alone.

He punched the bags of sand and did push-ups, evacuating his uneasiness and his grudge, and focusing on the trust he had in Alpha. If she was willing to stay with Fourth Echelon, then so would he. They had a job to do. And he could forget about his grudge. Sam had welcomed them, making it up for what had happened months ago. Yes, he told himself firmly, it's behind you, Kestrel. Just move on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Alpha was on the war path, she was unstoppable. Grim marveled at the fact that she could easily hack into some of the most secure databases in the world, without being detected, and most important into two or three at a time. She tried first the CIA, NSA and FBI simultaneously, without results. She then penetrated the Interpol database, and Charlie went nuts. He was hovering around her, carefully watching her movements and taking hasty notes, but wisely staying silent. He was so impressed by how she could infiltrate the Interpol that he jumped a little and made victorious gestures. It seemed to Grim that he was in a stadium rather than in front of a computer.

_ There he is, announced Alpha. Yacoub al-Malik. Wanted by the Interpol since 2009 for planning two terrorist attacks in Spain and Austria and committing three bomb attacks in Iraq against American forces. But I think the American agencies know him under another name... Hang on.

Grim surveyed the search in silence, knowing that in a few minutes she would have to prepare herself for her task and finish the setting of the operation Home sweet home. What a ridiculous name, she thought. Sam was not at his best when he found that stupid name.

_ I think I saw him in the CIA database, Alpha was muttering, somewhere...

_ Wow, said Charlie, unable to remain silent any longer. Can you teach me your techniques?

_ Watch and learn, young man, she answered absent-mindedly. I don't teach hacking.

_ Okay, he said, slightly taken aback but watching intently the screens and the keyboard.

_ Got him! she triumphed. Mohammed Abdou, that's the name the US knows. He staged fifteen bomb attacks in Iraq, killing twelve American soldiers and twenty-five civilians. He disappeared in 2008, that's when I suppose he went to Spain.

_ Okay, said Grim. But now we must know who was his boss at Meggido.

_ We'll work on it, Alpha promised. But first...

She gazed at Grim, asking her a silent but clear question: are you ready? Grim nodded. Alpha half-smiled at her, then turned towards Charlie.

_ The hacking program?

_ Almost complete, he said enthusiastically. I'll put it in your USB key as soon as I finish it, it should work all right.

_ Should? Grim asked nervously.

_ Let's check after lunch, Alpha said.

She went to find Kestrel, sweating and doing push-ups.

_ How many? she asked maliciously.

_ Three hundred and seven, he grunted.

_ Not enough. I made three hundred and fifty this morning.

_ Shut up.

He carried on to three hundred and twenty, then got up. She handed him his towel and a bottle of water.

_ Time for lunch? he asked between large gulps.

_ Nearly, she said.

_ I'll hit the shower then.

_ You'd better. I'm not eating next to you if you don't.

He threw his towel at her, but she caught it and threw it back at him. She was smiling, radiating joy and confidence. Kestrel wished he knew what was pushing her to be involved in such a situation, helping Fourth Echelon. He wanted to know, but was afraid of her reaction. He didn't want to lose her trust and their closeness. He gathered up his courage.

_ Can I ask you something?

_ Yes, of course.

_ Why are you doing all this? Why are we helping them?

Her smile faded, she frowned. She turned her back on him and advanced towards the door. Why couldn't you just shut up, Kestrel? he cursed himself. At the door, she turned again to face him and locked eyes with him.

_ Because of them, she said quietly. Sarah is innocent, and she has already lost her mother. Sam has earned a quiet retirement after all he has accomplished and suffered. Grim cannot be who she would like to be, a woman with a simple life. If we do not help them, they are doomed, Misha, you know it. They have the right to live a normal life. Sarah, Sam, Grim, even Charlie and Briggs. All these combats must end. And you know what Meggido is planning to do. How many innocent people will they sacrifice to achieve their goals? We cannot stay idle and let Fourth Echelon take all the risks.

_ What about us? Kestrel asked darkly. Can't we have a normal life, too?

_ We will, she told him, a strange look in her eyes. When Meggido is down, I swear to you we will.

They stared at each other, in complicit silence for a few more seconds, then Alpha smiled half-heartedly.

_ You really ought to take this shower, you know?

After the landing, they had a hasty lunch prepared by Sam, during which Briggs didn't show up, much to Kestrel's amusement. Then the team prepared the last details of the mission, and Alpha asked to check Charlie's hacking program.

She took the key and inserted it in her computer. The screen filled with rapid sequences and numbers, too fast for Grim, but Alpha watched it carefully. When the screen became black, she took back the key and gave it to Grim.

_ Good job, Charlie. I'll show you how to make it even simpler someday, but this will work without a doubt.

Charlie smiled broadly. Grim, reassured, went to her cabin to change in an appropriate outfit. She put on a dress shirt, a pantsuit and some jewelry, all the things she didn't like to wear much. But in this mission she was Anna Grimsdottir, deputy director of Fourth Echelon, and she had to blend in with the employees. No cargo pants or military fatigues, nor her favourite gun. She sighed when she saw herself in the mirror. A tailored scarecrow, she thought, wearing make-up.

When she came down in the control room, Charlie whistled appreciatively and Sam's eyes widened like he couldn't believe what he saw. Sarah, seated near her father, grinned at her and gave her the thumbs-up.

_ Grim? Sam murmured. Wow... you're... er...

_ Let's get started before I change my mind, she spat, thinking she would die of embarrassment.

Luckily for her, Alpha and Kestrel came in at that moment, looking solemn in the US Navy uniforms Fourth Echelon had for covert operations. Grim was startled to see Kestrel as an elegant American lieutenant-commander, he wore the uniform with an aura of pride she never had detected before. Alpha looked smarter than ever in her lieutenant uniform and wearing a thick pair of glasses.

_ Good, Grim said. I suppose Briggs is still out?

_ Unfortunately yes, said Sam after clearing his throat. He's not feeling well, he'll have at least this day long to wait to get up and stand correctly. He regrets what he said yesterday to you, he addressed Alpha, but he will apologize to you directly.

Alpha nodded curtly. She and Kestrel equipped themselves with a small earpiece, then she handed one to Grim, who put it on with a feeling of dread. Relax, she said to herself. You're not alone.

_ Ready, everybody?

They all nodded.

_ Sarah , when is Victor coming?

_ In about thirty minutes, Sarah answered. I'll stay here with Dad in the meantime.

_ I'll be your control operator this time, grinned Sam. What a change! It's really odd.

_ Okay, announced Grim with a dry throat. Operation Home sweet home begins now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first stage of the operations was the easy part. She ordered a taxi to drive her to Fort Meade, where she got in with her official badge and a scan of her thumb fingerprint. She was then escorted to the NSA headquarters by a silent agent wearing a black suit and sunglasses (Really? she thought dejectedly) and left her in the lobby. She checked her surroundings, carefully noting the doors, corridors, lifts and stairs. She worked on the building plans so hard with Alpha that she knew exactly where to go to access O'Brian's office.

_ I'm in, she whispered.

_ Good, the voice of Sam replied in her ear. You know where to go?

_ Yes. Where is he?

This time, she heard Alpha's voice. She and Kestrel were in an official car in the outskirts of Fort Meade. They would be waiting for her signal after she found the list, then would pick her up as officers sent by the president of the United States for Grim's appointment. A brilliant plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong, could it?

_ Currently doing his jogging in the park with the director, General White. I monitor him with a NASA satellite. If he approaches, I'll alert you.

_ Copy.

Grim inhaled deeply, then made her way towards the office. Fortunately, she met no one she knew, or her presence would have been awkward to explain, even if Alpha and she had prepared a good cover-up story.

_ Still nervous? asked Sam, making her jump a little.

_ Yes... no... I don't know, she muttered angrily, trying to stay focused. I just want this done.

_ So do I. Keep calm, everything's all right.

_ So you say.

She couldn't help but think something would happen, things turn bad. But if she was in danger, Alpha and Kestrel, as Navy officers, would be able to enter Fort Meade. Alpha had created real/fake badges and ghost entries for their fingerprints, only accessible if needed. But if she was honest with herself, she wanted _Sam_ to come to her aid, not Alpha or Kestrel. Stop being stupid, she told herself firmly. Just do it.

She reached the door of the office. On it, a bronze plaque engraved with the words: Deputy Director. She knew there was a supposedly impregnable lock, but as soon as she put her hand on the doorknob, the lock clicked open.

_ Great job, Charlie said loudly. That USB key is a real jewel.

_ Good, Sam added. Okay, Grim, you're there. Find the list, so we can extract you.

_ O'Brian is in the men's showers, said Alpha. But he's half a kilometer away from you. Go on, Grim, you're doing great.

Do I? she wondered, entering the office and closing the door behind her. The room was large, with white walls decorated with paintings of various landscapes. A huge mahogany desk stood in front of her, with files and a laptop on it. Further from the door, some armchairs around a coffee table. On the floor, a Persian rug.

_ Hurry, Grim, said Alpha, jolting her back to the mission. O'Brian is leaving the changing room. On his appointments diary, he meets the CIA director in the conference room in fifteen minutes, but ...

_ Okay, okay.

She opened the laptop and inserted the USB key. Even if the computer was shut out, the hacking program Charlie made was able to scan the files and copy whatever was interesting.

_ Okay, Charlie chimed in, I see the files. What have we got here? Oh, some nasty things about Meggido, Alpha and Kestrel were right. And what's this? Some encoded list. Hang on, I activate the decryption program Alpha created...

_ Hurry, Charlie! Grim said nervously.

_ O'Brian in the lobby, Alpha announced.

_ Come on, Charlie, Grim urged him, sweating hard now.

_ Okay, got it! It's the list! Oh my God... Those names...

_ Later, Sam cut. Grim, extraction point. Go for Alpha and Kestrel.

_ Copy, said Alpha.

_ I'm on the way, muttered Grim.

She closed the laptop, took the USB key and hurriedly left the office. She took a lift to go to the parking level, then marched towards the gates.

_ O'Brian at level -2, he's near you, Grim, said Alpha. We'll be there in one minute. Act normal.

Easy to say, she thought. Indeed, she saw the deputy director, accompanied by an agent, walking in her direction. Do not panic, she advised herself. Breathe deeply. Act normal.

_ Director Grimsdottir! O'Brian exclaimed. What a surprise!

_ It's deputy director, actually, corrected Grim with a forced smile.

_ Oh, come on, he said, extending his hand. We both know that Fisher is much too hot-headed and out of control to be the real director of Fourth Echelon.

She shook his hand, trying not to show her disgust. She smiled politely.

_ What I'm saying is that _you_ should be in charge, he told her with a wink.

_ You flatter me, she said, risking a glance at the gates.

_ So, why are you here? he asked pleasantly enough, but suspicion in his eyes. I thought you obeyed only the president?

_ True, said Grim. In fact, I have an appointment with her. I'm waiting for the car she sent.

_ Lovely, but you didn't answer my question.

His tone was still light, but she noticed the hardened eyes peering out at her face, and the bodyguard behind O'Brian taking a step towards her.

_ I had something to take, she said. The rulebook of Third Echelon. I had left it in my old office, and I wanted to check some rules that can apply to Fourth Echelon.

_ Did you now? he asked, the sarcasm barely concealed. And why do you have to check some rules? Has Mr Fisher flouted those rules again?

_ No, no, it's …

Grim was saved by the arrival of the van. Kestrel, behind the wheel, parked next to her, forcing the bodyguard to take a few steps back. Alpha got out of the car, saluted them and, with a surprisingly good American accent, addressed Grim.

_ Ms Grimsdottir? Lieutenant Brook. The president sent us to drive you to the White House.

_ Right, she said, trying to hide her relief. Off we go, then. See you, Director.

_ We'll see each other soon, I expect, said O'Brian suddenly. Have a safe trip.

Without a word, Grim seated herself in the back of the van. Alpha, who had opened her door, closed it and saluted O'Brian again before getting in the car. He watched the van disappearing then said to his bodyguard:

_ Find me the security cameras recordings. I want to know what she was really doing here.

In the car, Grim was gripping the door handle so tightly that her knuckles were white. She was so pale that Kestrel had to ask:

_ Are you all right?

She didn't answer, even if she did want to throw up. How could Sam do this every day? she wondered. As if on cue, his voice resonated in her ear.

_ Good job, Grim, he said softly. You were excellent, and we have the list.

She picked up the earpiece and removed it from her ear. Only Kestrel saw, in the rearview mirror, the silent tears flooding down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once the car reached the Paladin, Alpha noticed that Grim was in a state of delayed shock, staying prostrated in the car. She exchanged a worried look with Kestrel, who told her in Russian what he saw. She decided to take care of Grim, that was all that mattered for now.

_ Misha, please go to the infirmary, she told him in Russian, and bring me a sleeping pill and a hot-water bottle. Meet me in Grim's cabin in ten minutes.

_ Да.

She then opened the door and told Grim gently:

_ We are home. Come with me.

Grim slowly looked at her, then frowned.

_ Alpha? Where is Sam?

_ Just over there, in the plane. Come on, Grim, you need to rest.

_ Rest, she said absent-mindedly.

She got out of the car, then let Alpha steering her into the plane. She walked in a daze, only thinking about O'Brian and his threatening eyes, and about Sam. Alpha half-carried her on the ramp, then Sam came to meet them, grinning broadly.

_ Hello, there! Welcome...

He stopped when he saw the faraway look and expressionless face of his control operator.

_ Grim? What's...

_ Later, Sam, Alpha cut him abruptly. Please help me carry her to her cabin.

He put an arm under Grim's shoulder, and together they brought her to her room. Charlie had been warned by Kestrel, he stayed out of their way, concern on his face. Finally they reached the small cabin. Alpha and Sam made Grim sit down on her bed. She seemed lost in bad memories and muttered something like "see you soon, I expect". Sam knelt in front of her, worry deeply etched on his face.

_ Grim? Grim, do you hear me?

His voice jarred her a little. She focused on him.

_ Sam? You are really here?

_ I'm here, he said, taking her hand. Don't worry, I'm right here with you.

Her hand was freezing cold. His heart broke seeing her in such a bad state. Alpha told him quietly:

_ Sam, please leave us for five minutes. I'll make her change into pyjamas, then you will be able to come back.

_ Okay, he said reluctantly. I'll be right back, Grim.

He exited the room and met Kestrel waiting in the corridor.

_ What happened? asked Sam.

_ In my opinion, post-traumatic stress disorder, Kestrel answered darkly.

_ How? Nothing happened!

_ Not exactly true. She met O'Brian, who was threatening her. Besides, she was not prepared for that mission.

_ Of course, she was prepared! We discussed it yesterday! And she has done undercover jobs before! She spied Tom Reed within Third Echelon for months!

_ She isn't a field operative, Fisher, Kestrel explained patiently. We've been prepared for missions like that, but we trained long and hard for that. We are mentally strong, ready for any eventuality. She had barely a day to do what we did in months. And she wasn't exactly volunteering, was she?

Sam was appalled. Had he just made Grim snap by forcing her to find the list? Would she be another heavy weight on his conscience? Suddenly, the truth hit him with such violence he felt crushing pain in his heart beyond anything he had known before. He wanted to cry out in pain.

He loved her! He loved her so much it hurt to see her in this state. For all these years she had been behind him, guiding, helping, protecting, advising him. She even protected his daughter, taking care of her when he thought her dead, like a mother would have done. He simply couldn't imagine his life without her. She was the lighthouse in his turmoiled existence.

Without realizing it, overwhelmed by his emotions, his legs gave out beneath him. He would have collapsed except for Kestrel, who quickly caught him and helped him sitting down on the floor.

_ Hey, there, Fisher! What's the matter?

_ I can't lose her, he whispered. Never again feel that horrible void, when I thought Sarah dead. I can't lose Grim too.

_ You won't, Kestrel promised, kneeling next to him. She is strong, she just needs time. Like you said, she did it before. She just wasn't prepared this time. Come on, Sam, she needs you. You will take care of her, do you hear me?

_ Yeah, Sam said, dimly noticing the change, as Kestrel had finally called him by his first name. Yeah, I'll take care of her. I love her so much.

_ Then tell her, Kestrel advised. Do not wait.

_ But what if she doesn't love me?

Kestrel sighed inwardly. Was he Sam Fisher, tough Fourth Echelon field operative and commander, or a frightened teenage lover? And was he himself some marriage counsellor? He forced himself to patience and calm.

_ Love is always a risk. It's like jumping from the Paladin without a parachute. But you do not necessarily crash. Love gives wings, as they say in France.

_ Okay, Sam muttered. As soon as we're done with Meggido, I'll tell her and retire from the field.

_ Good program, Kestrel told him gently. But now Grim needs you, so get up.

Kestrel stood and held out his hand. Sam took it and soon was on his feet. Emotions still swirled in his mind, but he concentrated on Grim. At that moment Alpha opened the door.

_ Everything all right?

_ Yes, Kestrel answered. I have what you wanted.

He handed her a small pill and a hot-water bottle.

_ Thanks, Misha. Meet you soon for the debrief.

He nodded, then shot an encouraging look at Sam before heading towards the control room.

_ Come in, said Alpha.

She entered after Sam, then went to the side of the bed, upon which Grim was lying under thick blankets.

_ Hey, Grim, I have something for you.

She put the hot-water bottle under the small of her back, then gave her the pill.

_ Take this, it will make you sleep.

Grim obeyingly took the pill and gulped it down with a glass of water Alpha handed to her. Then Alpha said:

_ Grim, I'll leave you now. Sam is right here, he will stay with you until you sleep. Agreed?

_ Agreed, she murmured. Thanks.

_ Good night, then. See you tomorrow.

Before leaving, Alpha muttered to Sam:

_ We'll make a quick debrief tonight, but if you prefer staying with her for the night, it can wait until tomorrow.

_ Yeah, thanks.

_ Don't forget to sleep too.

She left. Sam sat on the bed and took Grim's hand.

_ Sam? she asked groggily.

_ I'm here. Sleep. I'll stay with you.

_ Sam ... I'm sorry … I didn't want … to do the mission … I don't know … what's happening to me … I'm sorry.

_ Don't be. It's my fault. I shouldn't have burdened you with it. _I_ am sorry.

_ O'Brian ... is really dangerous … I saw his eyes …

_ Don't worry, I'll protect you.

_ Sam …

Her eyes closed. Her breathing softened. She fell asleep in an instant. Sam gently pressed her hand and whispered:

_ I swear that I will always protect you, my love. Sleep tight.

He kissed her on her forehead, then went to sit in a corner of the room. He wanted to stay awake all night long and watch over her. But soon his eyelids grew heavy, and he fell asleep on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Alpha entered the control room, she saw Charlie and Kestrel waiting for her. But she also spotted Briggs, seated in a chair in a corner, looking more alert than in the morning. The bruise on his left temple had turned purple, but otherwise he looked in better shape.

_ Hi, Alpha, he said when he saw her.

He got up and strode towards her. He smiled apologetically and started:

_ I apologize for calling you a liar and thinking you could be an enemy. Charlie showed me all you did and the evidence you and Kestrel collected. I deserved what I got. Please forgive me.

Alpha watched him closely. Good-natured as he probably was, his pride was hurt, and admitting it seemed to cost him dearly. But he smiled nevertheless. She grinned at him too and extended her hand.

_ Excuses accepted.

They shook hands. Briggs was trying hard to ignore the amused smirk on Kestrel's face.

_ You've got quite a swing, Briggs commented. I never saw the blow coming.

_ Indeed, smiled Alpha, her eyes twinkling. Kestrel often told me so when we trained.

Charlie and Briggs burst out laughing when they saw the smirk wiped off from Kestrel's face, replaced by an indignant expression.

_ Hey! he protested. That's a breach of professionnal secrecy!

Everybody laughed harder, even Kestrel couldn't keep a straight face. After a few seconds, Alpha tried to regain composure.

_ All right, enough jokes. Time to go back to work.

Seriousness crept back on the faces. Briggs asked:

_ What happened exactly with Grim?

_ She had had too much stress, said Kestrel. She'll be better tomorrow, I expect.

_ And about the mission?

_ We'll do the debrief tomorrow with Sam, said Alpha, but it was a success. We've got the list. And about that, we should take off as soon as possible.

_ Why? Charlie wondered.

_ Because O'Brian suspects something, she explained. He tried to view the cameras recordings of the building. I hacked and modified them so Grim would only appear in the lobby and heading to her old office and back.

_ And because we must start the hunt, Kestrel added. How many names is there on this list?

_ Too many, said Alpha grimly. Meggido is a real threat.

_ Twenty-four, Charlie said. All over the world.

_ Sadiq did say that twelve countries were behind the Engineers, Briggs chimed in. Was he telling the truth?

_ In a way, said Alpha. Twelve members of Meggido belong to twelve countries who are not very friendly with the US, that's true, but the twelve others are from nations who belong to the NATO, and we can see there are no less than five Americans, including the commander, O'Brian.

A heavy silence fell upon them. The consequences of their discovery were unimaginable. Their actions would completely change the world's course, and that was very risky. The names on the list were too much powerful to be simply wiped off the face of the planet.

_ We have to begin at the base of the list, said Kestrel at last. Kill the lesser members. Remove the pawns from the chessboard. They have to be the first to die, if only because their loss will not create turmoil. And that's a job we can start immediately.

_ I agree, said Briggs. Where do we go?

Alpha and Charlie transferred the list into the SMI, which showed the locations of the twenty-four dots representing their targets.

_ Here, said Alpha, pointing to the East. It's a lieutenant of Sadiq, and a lesser member of Meggido. Park Li-Song, a South-Corean. He's currently in Russia, in Khabarovsk.

_ Oh, joy, Kestrel muttered unhappily. Another trip to the Motherland.

_ You are Russian, you should be happy, said Briggs.

_ I don't define myself as Russian, Kestrel stated calmly. Russia stole everything from me: my parents, my career, my health. She betrayed me by the means of Voron. I don't want to be Russian anymore.

Briggs was taken aback. He never would have thought that someone could renounce their nationality. But he never had a clue about all that Kestrel lost, so he could understand his bitter feelings.

_ Okay, he said. I'll tell the pilots to prepare for take-off. How many hours until the arrival at Khabarovsk?

_ About forteen hours, answered Alpha. We have time for dinner and a good night's sleep.

Briggs nodded then headed towards the cockpit, where several teams of two pilots from the Air Force were relaying constantly to be permanently on alert, special orders of the president of the US.

_ Where is Kobin? Kestrel asked Charlie.

_ Still in his cabin, he sniggered. You terrify him.

_ That's good, Kestrel approved. The less I see him, the more chances he has to stay alive.

_ In the meantime, why don't you go to the kitchen and treat us to your fabulous beef Stroganov? Please? Alpha pleaded.

Kestrel sighed. It was true he had promised her to cook it a week ago, and had made sure all the ingredients were aboard the Paladin, but now? He relented before her praying eyes.

_ Okay, I'll do it. But let me change my outfit first.

_ Why? You'll make a wonderful cooking lieutenant-commander.

_ Don't start!

He pretended to get angry, but she knew him too well. She just laughed and promised him to come and help him after a change of clothes before she left. Charlie shook his head.

_ She's so… nature.

_ Yes, she is, Kestrel said fondly. Too good-natured. She has to be restrained sometimes.

_ I don't complain, said Charlie, watching Kestrel curiously. Without her, I assume you wouldn't be there. But we need both of you.

_ As long as it doesn't get her injured or killed...

_ You can never know, shrugged Briggs, returned from the cockpit. That's our job. Take-off in thirty minutes, by the way.

_ That's not _her_ job! Kestrel corrected him heatedly. She is doing what she believes is right, but she's not a professionnal operative like us. I trained her for that.

_ Do you regret it? asked Briggs softly.

Kestrel didn't answer, but Briggs and Charlie understood. The Russian left, fists clenched.

_ He loves her, Briggs told Charlie. Of course he regrets it.

_ What about Sam and Grim?

Briggs heaved a sigh.

_ Those two are quite a hopeless case. But I think in the end, it can change for good.

_ I hope so.

_ Yeah, me too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_ Sam! Time to wake up!

Sam opened his eyes with a start. He was lying on the floor in Grim's cabin, a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. Grim, sitting on her bed, was surveying him with an amused expression, and seeing her smile made his heart leap with joy.

_ Hello, she said. Sleep well?

_ Hi. Yeah, I guess...

He got up and realized the awkwardness of the situation. He slept in Grim's cabin, on the floor, but still in her cabin. What would she think? But she was still smiling.

_ Feeling better? he asked.

_ Yes, a lot better, she said reassuringly. I really don't know why I reacted like that yesterday.

_ Don't worry, it can happen to anybody when they least expect it.

He took a step forward and felt a sharp pain jolting in his back, going down in his right leg. He grimaced.

_ You'll have a major backache, she predicted.

_ Already have, he grunted, massaging the small of his back. Thanks for the pillow and the blanket.

_ It wasn't me. I slept like a rock stone until two minutes ago.

_ Then who... ?

Someone knocked on the door.

_ Come in, said Grim.

Alpha entered the room.

_ Good morning! It's about time you wake up.

_ What time is it? asked Grim.

_ Half past nine in the morning in New York, she said brightly, but actually it's half past eleven in the afternoon in Khabarovsk, where we'll land in a few minutes.

_ Wait! Sam interrupted. What? Where is Khabarovsk? Why did we go there?

Sam was lost. Why did they leave Baltimore? Only now he realized that the plane was in motion. The take-off had not waken him up, and Grim neither, apparently.

_ It's in Russia, Alpha explained. We decided last night to attack the base of the list, so we're tracking down a lieutenant of Sadiq, Park Li-Song, who's currently running a shipping company in Khabarovsk. Yes, she smirked when she saw their faces, you really need to take a shower and have a strong coffee, both of you.

_ Okay, that's the program, Sam grumbled.

He went to exit the room but paused at the door, frowning, and addressed Alpha.

_ Was it you? The blanket and the pillow?

_ Yes, she nodded. I just wanted to check on both of you, but I noticed you didn't need to be watched over. It was the least I could do.

She left the cabin. Sam came closer to the bed, a thin line of worry on his forehead.

_ Are you sure you're all right?

_ Yes, Sam, thanks, Grim told him serenely. Nothing better than a good night's sleep. The hot-water bottle was great. And...

She pursed her lips, clearly embarrassed.

_ … thanks for watching over me.

_ It was nothing, he said gruffly. Well, I'll hit the shower. See you later.

She smiled, glad to see typical Sam back. Even if she liked a lot the worrying and caring Sam she saw the day before. Grinning more than ever, she got up and headed for a good shower too.

When she entered the control room, she saw everybody move their gaze on her. But no one had the same expression. Alpha smiled to her. Kestrel nodded, looking relieved. Briggs looked expectantly at her, waiting for her advice. Charlie searched on her face something he visibly couldn't see, because he looked disappointed. Sam shot her a quick glance before returning to the SMI. Even Kobin was there, staying in the corner furthest from Kestrel, and looking like she came to rescue him. She walked to the SMI and asked:

_ Where are we?

Her professionnal tone was back. She was fully herself, and ready for the operation.

_ Here is the list you found, Charlie announced, showing the console, where red dots were flashing in different places. Twenty-four members of Meggido. Twelve in command, twelve subordinate. Alpha pirated their cellphones and mailboxes, so we can easily pinpoint their location.

_ The first is Park Li-Song, a company director settled here, in Khabarovsk, said Alpha. Looks like he's completely paranoid, because he has a small army guarding him. His facility is built on a hilltop near the city, but it's quite isolated. It won't be easy to approach.

_ Who are the others? Grim wanted to know. What consequences will we face?

Sam stared gloomily at her.

_ The consequences will be huge and terrible, he said.

Grim felt a chill going down her spine. She forced herself to stay calm.

_ Who are they?

Briggs answered, showing them with his finger on the console, making details appear with a touch.

_ Company directors, ambassadors, directors of famous agencies, militia chiefs, we have all the profiles. But the top five is this: in the lead, Andrew O'Brian, we know this one. Second in command: George Sturridge, director of the MI-6.

_ My God, Grim murmured, appalled.

_ The financial background is provided by Jacques Coudray, a Swiss bank director in Zurich. The logistics are controlled and staged by Étienne Leblanc, commissioner of the French Court of Auditors. And, last but not least, the military equipment is provided by Giovanni Sarto, the Italian deputy director of a famous weapons manufacturer, no less.

_ Meggido has spread in the highest spheres of power, said Kestrel darkly. Destroying it will be very difficult.

_ It's the consequences that I fear most, said Grim. How will we prove that these men are guilty? Can we even neutralize them? And the diplomatic incidents?

_ First things first, said Sam calmly, and everyone looked at him.

He was clearly, unquestionably, the commander. He would lead them into this huge task, and they would succeed, Grim was certain of it.

_ We'll take one step at a time, starting, like you suggested, by the pawns. We'll take down first the lesser members, those who are only subordinate. And the very first will be this Park Li-Song, here in Khabarovsk.

He was a born commander, Grim thought. A pity he was so harsh and temperamental sometimes, because he had a gift for creating a team spirit and gathering courage around him. She hoped he would soon stop the field actions and stay with her in the background.

_ I suggest that Alpha and Kestrel take on this mission, Sam went on calmly.

_ Why? asked Briggs, a little crestfallen.

_ Because you are not in peak condition, Briggs. And also because I would like to see our new team in action. Know how you work together, your techniques, and all that, if you don't mind.

_ Not at all, said Alpha.

_ It will be an honor, said Kestrel solemnly, surprising Grim but raising her awareness of the efforts the Russian ops was making to work with them.

_ Good, said Sam. Okay, everybody, here's the plan: Alpha and Charlie, you two will hack, search, do the geek stuff to collect all the data. Grim and Kestrel, you both will prepare the operation. Briggs, you will create our list of targets with their location and order of importance. And I will supervise all this. And Kobin will make us lunch, or rather dinner. Go!

Sam watched, satisfied, as they followed his orders. Even Kobin, who did not complain much because he soon realized that the kitchen was well away from Kestrel. Sam really liked being at this post. It wouldn't be a problem to stay on board and stage the operations from behind in the future. And that thought made him happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The jetlag was so important that at noon in Khabarovsk, but two o'clock in the morning in New York, Sam ordered a nap for everyone. The operation was almost ready to launch, so it could start in the evening. Kestrel was eager to go on the field again, and he welcomed the siesta in order to rest and be perfectly ready at 6 pm. He slept peacefully during four hours, then knocked on Alpha's door. She hardly ever slept, being insomniac. But this time she slept an hour, a record.

_ You really were tired, then, he said.

_ I suppose so, she said, rubbing her eyes. Yesterday events, for sure.

_ Ready for tonight?

_ Yes. But it won't be easy.

_ It's never easy.

_ Yes, you're right.

He sat on the bed next to her, concern in his eyes.

_ You don't have to do it, you know?

She caught his glance and stared at him. He was nervous, a very unusual expression on his face. She had never seen him so anxious before a mission. And he had stopped shaving, the three-day stubble made him look even more serious.

_ What do you mean? she asked, puzzled.

_ I mean you're not a professionnal like me or Sam or Briggs. Do you really want to be an ops like us and do the mission?

_ Interesting, she commented, and he could see the anger boiling in her eyes. If I remember correctly, _you_ taught me how to be an operative, to shoot with a gun, everything. You were quite happy to have me at your side against Voron! Why this sudden change of mind? Because we are now with Fourth Echelon you would prefer have one of them with you rather than me? Have you _ever_ trusted me?

She shouted the last words, then, without waiting for an answer, left the cabin, slamming the door so violently that the entire row of cabins shook. Kestrel, rooted to the spot, was first too stunned to react. Then he realized what she had interpreted upon his words, and rage erupted in him. He opened the door, shot out in the corridor and accidentally shoved Sam and Briggs, who had come to see what was the problem. He ran past them without an apology and sprinted towards the cargo hold, knowing that in her state, Alpha would take it out on her guns, scrubbing and polishing them until they gleamed. He ran past Grim who look astonished to see him in this state, past Kobin who let out a scream and hastily retreated in the kitchen, and reached the door of the cargo hold. He slammed it open, only to find the ramp down. Alpha lad left the plane.

Sam found him ten minutes later seated on the floor of the cargo hold next to his gear, looking outside at the airport.

_ What happened? he asked gently.

_ I made a mistake, Kestrel whispered, a world of sorrow in his voice. She'll never forgive me.

_ Tell me.

Sam sat next to him and, without pushing him, waited for the answer. He had heard Alpha's shout, seen Kestrel's seething expression, and knew that something bad had happened between them, but he had to know what and why. Not out of curiosity, but because he gave them a mission, and he had to know if they were still a team and could do the job. But would Kestrel tell him? he dimly wondered.

At last Kestrel cleared his throat and started:

_ You know I want to protect her. She is perfectly able to go on any mission like a trained operative, but I don't like it. I just asked her if that was what she really wanted, to be an ops like us and do the mission.

He sighed heavily, his voice trembling slightly.

_ She took it as a lack of trust from me. All I care about is her safety, but she misunderstood me. And now she's gone, and I don't know if she will come back.

Sam surveyed him carefully. He was shaken, bewildered of her reaction and terrified at the fact that she could disappear and never come back. She clearly meant a lot to him.

_ I should have told her, Kestrel added miserably.

_ It seems we have the same problem, Sam stated calmly. It's not easy working with the woman we love, especially in our domain, where high risks are at stake. If we don't come back alive, if we get them killed...

His voice trailed off. His greatest fear, and Kestrel's too apparently. How could they live with that thought?

_ But it is their choice, Sam continued. Grim, thank God, isn't on the field, and what happened yesterday will be her last mission like that, I'll make sure of that. But Alpha chose to be with you, and you trained her. She can defend herself, Briggs can tell.

Kestrel had a half-smirk. Sam carried on:

_ And you did a great job together, against Voron and the Engineers. We need you both against Meggido. She is a great hacker, but you helped her becoming someone else, and we need her in this way too. I won't be on the field much longer, you know. You'll have to step up and take my place.

_ You offer us a job?

Kestrel sounded amazed, and Sam was a little surprised at his own words too, but he knew that it would be the right thing to do. Kestrel deserved a second chance, after his ordeals with Voron, and was a gifted operative, he had perused his file.

_ Why not? Would you bury the hatchet and join Fourth Echelon officially?

Kestrel visibly thought about it, and finally said gloomily:

_ I'd be glad and honored. Unfortunately I'm not American, and neither is Alpha. _That_ I know.

_ That can be arranged.

_ But I don't know if she even will come back, Kestrel admitted with a groan. She took her gear and weapons.

_ What?

_ Yes, I don't know why, but I have a bad suspicion. Maybe she started the operation, to prove to us, and especially to me, that she really wants to do it.

_ But it's crazy!

Sam was alarmed. A team of two was the best plan to terminate Park Li-Song, and it wouldn't have been some walk in the park, but one against at least fifty guards?

_ We must do something!

_ There's nothing we can do, said Kestrel, putting his face in his hands. She will have deactivated every connexion to her if she doesn't want to be bothered by us. We'll be blind, deaf and dumb. Sadly, I know exactly how she proceeds.

_ We can join her in the facility. We have to do something!

Sam couldn't stay idle, he just couldn't. But Kestrel didn't move and answered him, his voice muffled by his hands.

_ We can't. You cannot interfere in a current operation, you know it, even more when you cannot communicate with the ops on the field. Too dangerous for everybody.

Sam didn't like it, but Kestrel was right. If Alpha had really launched the operation, there was nothing they could do except wait for her return. They stayed for a few minutes in silence, watching the sunlight fade and the airport start to glow. Then Sam got up and held out his hand.

_ Come on, Kestrel. Let's see what we can do to help her. We'll ask Charlie. He's a hacker too, he'll give us info.

Kestrel said nothing but accepted the hand and got up.

_ She'll succeed, he said unexpectedly. She's the best.

_ Oh dear, Sam sighed. And she left because she thought you didn't trust her? When she comes back, I'll kick her butt for thinking such a stupid thing. And I'll kick _yours_ for not telling her what you feel about her.

_ Careful, Sam, Kestrel warned with a sad smile. Confessed anything to some lady in the control room recently?

_ Shut up, Kestrel, Sam growled.

They bumped their fists, like old buddies, and made their way to the control room.

For an hour Charlie tried everything, but nothing worked. It looked like Alpha had wiped the company's building and herself off the face of the planet. She really was the best hacker in the world. In the end, Grim suggested a temporary hacking of some GPS satellites to see on the ground, and this time he succeeded. On the console and the screens, the images showed the building with a lot of dead guards around. Flashing lights inside revealed that Alpha was still alive and fighting. They watched for what seemed like hours, but only fifteen minutes passed until the lights disappeared. They waited during ten more minutes, peering at every inch of screen, then saw a lonely sihouette emerge from the building, holding what looked like a tablet computer.

_ It's her! Kestrel shouted loudly, looking immensely relieved, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_ You sure? asked Briggs.

As if to answer, the silhouette suddenly looked upwards, straight towards the satellite, and made some signs with its hands. Kestrel smiled, his eyes very bright.

_ She said: "Nice work, Charlie, but the NASA satellite was safe. Kestrel, you bastard, I bring you a present."

_ What present? Grim wondered, also looking relieved.

_ We have this competition running, he explained. When on the field, we take something from the chief enemy, usually a weapon or a specific piece of cloth. And the one who brings it back is treated with a fancy dinner by the other. And I can tell you I cook quite often.

_ Looks like you'll cook us a great dinner, then, Sam said, amused. Poor Kobin, he'll have a heart attack when he sees you. And, he whispered in Kestrel's ear, looks like she's coming back after all.

_ Yes.

Kestrel was ridiculously happy. He still had to apologize, but at least she was coming back to him. And she was alive. That was all that mattered.

_ Shit, Charlie was complaining. I never thought about the NASA satellite.

Everybody laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kestrel decided not to wait for Alpha's return and invested the kitchen to cook her favourite meal: fish and chips. Kobin, glad to go somewhere else in the plane for a change, went to pester Sam about letting him go, and in the end Sam put him in a cell, as usual.

When Alpha arrived, Grim noted immediately that she was in a towering temper. Blood was streaming from her left eyebrow and her nose, which looked broken. She had a nasty cut on her right thigh which made her limp and her suit was soaked in blood. But otherwise she looked fine.

_ Not a word, she warned when she saw Sam opening his mouth to speak. I'm not in the mood for a debrief. Where's Kestrel?

_ In the kitchen, Briggs said timidly.

_ Where's Kobin?

That question caught them by surprise, but once again Briggs answered her.

_ In a cell of the detention block.

Alpha nodded, than handed the tablet computer to Charlie.

_ For you, she said.

Then she headed towards the infirmary. Grim decided to follow her, since Alpha had taken care of her when she was down.

_ Careful, Grim, Sam advised.

_ She needs help. Don't worry, I'll be cautious.

When she reached the infirmary, Alpha was already out, supplies in hand, and slowly advancing towards her cabin, limping more than ever. Grim caught up with her and swiftly put Alpha's right arm on her shoulders. Alpha jumped a little but said nothing, and leaned on Grim, grimacing.

At last they reached the cabin, and Alpha sat heavily on her bed with a groan. Grim found a towel, put some water on it and handed it to the hacker, who cleaned up her face. Then Grim picked up the medical strips Alpha took and, after disinfecting the eyebrow with alcohol, put some on it to close the wound. Afterwards, she helped Alpha take off her suit, and was appalled to see all the bruises on her arms and legs. But what really worried her was the wound on her thigh. It was deep and bleeding a lot. She spoke for the first time:

_ That cut looks really bad. I should call our doctor, he'll know what to do.

Alpha was getting paler every minute, but she nodded. Grim, not wanting to leave her, took her cellphone and called Sam.

_ Sam, it's Grim. Please tell Dr Collins to come to Alpha's cabin immediately.

_ Okay. Is it serious?

_ Very. Hurry.

She hung up and turned. Alpha was half-lying on her bed, only half-conscious. The loss of blood and absence of adrenalin rush, like in combat, made her dizzy.

_ Hey, Alpha!

Grim tried not to panic. She put Alpha's legs on the bed and grabbed the towel, pressing it on the wound. Soon the towel too was soaked.

_ Alpha! Stay with me! Come on, stay awake!

The door opened suddenly, and the doctor rushed in, followed by a nurse, Sam and Kestrel, both ashen-faced. The doctor looked at the leg, then shook his head.

_ Too deep, too much blood lost. She must have an operation to close the wound.

_ Do we transport her to the infirmary? asked Sam, looking very worried.

_ Too late. I'll do it here.

Kestrel, at the door, was trembling, shaking with worry and grief. He didn't dare approach Alpha, since she was angry with him, but he was terrified she would die before he could talk to her.

_ Now leave us, the doctor ordered. I'll...

_ No.

Alpha, barely conscious now, made a gesture to ward off the doctor, and told him feebly:

_ Get out.

_ Come on, now, Alpha, Grim said soothingly, the doctor is...

_ No! He's evil! Dr Timochenko is with Voron!

_ Who? wondered Sam.

But Kestrel rushed forward. He alone knew what was happening. He knelt next to Alpha's head and told her in Russian:

_ Alpha, it's Misha. It's all right, it's not Dr Timochenko. Please, let him tend to you.

_ Misha?

Alpha tried to lift her head, but failed. She turned it instead to look at Kestrel.

_ Misha. It's Timochenko?

_ No, it's Dr Collins. He is American. Don't worry, it's not Timochenko. Trust me.

_ You promise?

She was on the verge of losing consciousness but locked eyes with him. He took her hand firmly and said:

_ I promise. I'm so sorry, Alpha. I trust you so much! Believe me, I trust you!

She obviously wanted to say something, but her eyes rolled back in her head, and she lost consciousness. Collins hastily bent on her leg, and the nurse pushed Grim, Sam and Kestrel out of the cabin before closing the door. Sam watched Kestrel apprehensively, dreading a nervous breakdown after their conversation hours ago. But on the contrary, Kestrel seemed to radiate energy and determination. Only his fierce expression was a matter of concern, his eyes full of hate. He asked them roughly:

_ Did Alpha bring something with her?

_ A tablet computer, Sam answered. She gave it to Charlie. Why?

Kestrel strode towards the control room, without any explanation. He found Charlie and Briggs already buried in the tablet, and made them jump.

_ What's in there? he barked.

_ Whoa, man! said Charlie, clutching his heart. You gave me such a fright! How's Alpha?

_ Answer me, Kestrel repeated menacingly. What's in this tablet?

_ Er... some files about a Dr Timochenko, said Briggs. Looks like he's the doctor in chief of the highest members of Meggido. And he was the boss of Yacoub al-Malik, Kobin's contact in the Engineers, the one we were looking for.

_ Indeed, growled Kestrel. Now there's no reason to spare the son of a bitch. He's gone too far.

_ Wait! What do you mean?

Kestrel ignored Briggs and marched towards the detention block, but Sam stood in his way.

_ Get out of the way, Fisher!

_ Just give me a reason, Kestrel!

Both men looked at each other defiantly. No one backed down. Briggs was afraid they would start fighting. Sam's expression was clear: speak, or else. Finally, Kestrel spoke.

_ Timochenko is an accomplice of Meggido, but he's also the one who tortured me and put me repeatedly in a coma in Koltsovo. He belongs to Voron, but he's a double agent, working for the Engineers. Alpha and I tracked him for months, but he had disappeared. And when she said his name, I knew she found him tonight. She knows how important it is to me to track him down and kill him.

_ Okay, but how is Kobin involved?

_ That creep helped Timochenko disappear, I just know it.

_ Why would Kobin do that?

Kestrel inhaled deeply, then spat heinously:

_ Because Timochenko is his brother-in-law. He married Kobin's sister.

_ He has a sister?

_ She died of cancer a few years ago, but he and Timochenko stayed close enough. Why do you think Kobin fears me so much? He knows I want to kill him not only because he shot me and what Voron did to me, but also because he gave me to his brother-in-law so that he could experiment on me!

Sam, astounded, surveyed Kestrel, suspecting a make-up story. But Kestrel was not lying, Sam saw it clearly. He saw behind the rage the hidden suffering and turmoil.

_ Okay, Kestrel. But do not kill him. If this Timochenko is his brother-in-law and is close to Meggido, then Kobin can give us useful insights.

_ As always, he sneaks out of it, Kestrel said grimly. But one day...

Followed by Sam, Grim and Briggs, he wrenched open the door of the detention block.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Kobin saw Kestrel's expression, he thought he was done for. He had wormed out of every attempt to kill him so far, but this time it was serious. Kestrel wanted blood. _His_ blood. He backed away in his cell, as far away as possible from the door, and watched apprehensively the team coming to see him. Not good news. Fisher was staring inquiringly at him, not a good omen either. It was just his luck that the two men he manipulated and hurt in the past would team up and make his life twice more miserable. Wisely, he decided to let them speak.

_ Timochenko, spat Kestrel. Spill.

Kobin had been dreading that moment, but he cleared his throat and decided to lay his cards on the table.

_ He was my brother-in-law, as you probably know. But also my link inside the Engineers. I had no idea he worked for them until Yacoub al-Malik contacted me. He was one of Timochenko's men. Timochenko trusted my word, so he told me a lot about his projects when my sister was still alive. He wanted to experiment on soldiers, see how to make them stronger, faster, et cetera. He asked me that if I ever found a wounded soldier, I should bring him to his doctor's practice.

He hung his head and continued.

_ That's why I handed you to him, Kestrel. I thought he would nurse you to health and make you stronger. That's all.

He didn't dare look up, but the silence was almost unbearable. Knowing that his fate would be decided with the rest of his words, he gave them the end of the story.

_ After Fisher saved you, Timochenko tried to contact me, but I was already there. I saw his messages, but I didn't respond. And I saw you, Kestrel, here, in a coma. I realized Timochenko had used me, and I didn't want to help him further. Besides, I had enough on my plate here. That's the truth. I have nothing to do with the Engineers.

Silence. He waited, sweating hard, his head still down. He expected a bullet in the head, wondering if it would hurt. Or in the guts, and _that_ would hurt a lot. He would die slowly and painfully, just as Kestrel promised. But nothing. He heard footsteps, then the door of the detention block opening. When he raised his head, he saw Sam, leaving lastly, giving him a strange look. And unless Kobin was hallucinating, he saw a wink too. When the door slammed shut, Kobin slid on the floor, exhaling deeply. He told himself: "Never again will you be an arms dealer, Kobin. Too many problems."

Back in the control room, Kestrel strode furiously around the console. Anger was rising so much in him that he was afraid to lose control and start wrecking the place. He sensed Kobin had told them the truth, but that didn't suit him. He wanted to punch the lights out of that scoundrel, break his neck and generally not take care of him, but he couldn't. He was bound hand and foot. On top of everything, he was worried sick about Alpha, devastated at what he had said to her and appalled at what she did to prove him wrong. Suddenly, he snapped. His mind went blank.

Grim saw the brutal change in Kestrel's attitude. He was very agitated the moment before, but in an instant his eyes became glassy, and he let out a guttural scream while he attacked a computer desk and destroyed everything within his reach. For a few seconds, she was too stunned to react, but she recovered enough to jar the other men.

_ Sam, Briggs, take hold of him! Charlie, a gas grenade!

While Charlie ran upstairs to his lab, Sam and Briggs sprang and tried to grab him round the waist, but Kestrel was lashing out, howling. Years of buried pain suddenly erupted, tension carefully controlled becoming loose, like a geyser exploding. Unwillingly he let it all out: the loss of his parents, the bullying in the Russian army, the countless executions and tortures he made, the stress of the missions, the killing of Archer, the treason of Voron, the shot of Kobin, the coma and suffering he endured, the experiments Timochenko made on him, his descent into hell before Alpha saved him, his feelings for her, his anxiety about her. Like a tsunami, the wave was unstoppable. It overwhelmed his conscience, only permitting him to punch, wreck and destroy blindly, as if wanting to find something he couldn't smash and grab it like an anchor in a stormy sea.

Sam was half on his back and trying to bring him down, and Briggs was twisting his left arm to keep him in check, but Kestrel was thrashing like a rodeo bull, unaware of anything. They crashed into another computer, knocking over some files and destroying the desk, and still Kestrel wasn't subdued. Suddenly Charlie yelled:

_ Get away from him! Now!

Sam and Briggs let go and scrambled away. Charlie then threw a grenade at Kestrel's feet, which emitted a cloud of soporific gas. Kestrel slowly stopped thrashing around, and let his arms fall down. His head swam, and he stumbled. The next second he was on his knees, still fighting for consciousness. His mind came back a little, and he wondered aloud in Russian:

_ What's happening to me?

The gas had cleared, so Sam approached him slowly. He knelt in front of him and explained:

_ You lost your mind for a few moments, Kestrel. We had to stop you with a gas grenade. You'll just sleep now. Let it go.

_ No, Kestrel shook his head, stubbornly fighting to stay awake. Alpha... I must...

_ Let it go, Sam repeated kindly. We'll take care of her.

Suddenly, Kestrel lost his battle. He fell face forward, and was caught by Sam. Briggs came to help him, and together they carried the Russian ops to the infirmary, nearer than his cabin.

_ Phew! whistled Charlie. What a carnage! He is strong, the bloody Russky! Look at that mess!

The control room was torn apart, as if a tornado had passed through it. Grim pursed her lips, but didn't comment. She waited for Sam and Briggs' return, then locked eyes with Sam. She saw that they were thinking about the same thing. Sam said it aloud.

_ Don't you think Kestrel is way stronger than us?

_ I don't know, said Briggs. But it's true we couldn't subdue him, and we were two, highly trained and everything. Hope he won't snap like that again.

_ I don't think so, said Grim. The pressure overwhelmed him, that's all. I think he endured in silence for too long. It was just a matter of time.

_ What's the story of this guy? Charlie asked.

_ You can read his file, we have it, said Sam. Then you'll understand how he reacted like that tonight.

_ So what do we do now? asked Briggs. Park Li-Song is dead, we should leave Khabarovsk before the local police comes here to question us. Do we follow the list I made?

_ And what about this Timochenko? Charlie added.

_ Alpha and Kestrel will deal with Timochenko later, said Grim. He's a leader, so he'll come last. We'll follow Briggs' list. Who's next?

_ The closest to us is in Kabul. Name's Ali al-Massoud, a Taliban sheikh. Seems like he kidnaps young boys and raises them for war.

Grim looked revolted, but Sam wasn't surprised.

_ Okay. We'll take off soon.

_ Why not now? asked Charlie.

_ Because of Alpha's surgery, Sam answered him. We will wait till it's finished.

As if on cue, Dr Collins entered the control room and raised an eyebrow at the havoc.

_ What happened here? Is someone hurt?

_ No, doctor, said Grim. But you'll find Kestrel snoring in the infirmary. How's Alpha?

_ She'll be all right, he answered her. She lost a certain amound of blood, I had to transfuse her. But otherwise she's fine. Her leg is sutured, she will walk on crutches for a week at least, but it's okay. She's awake. If you want to talk to her, you can. But be warned: she is in a rather bad temper.

_ Yeah, we noticed, grumbled Sam. Well, thanks, doc.

_ No problem. And what happened to this Kestrel?

_ Gas grenade, said Sam curtly.

The doctor arched his eyebrows but didn't insist. His work at Fourth Echelon was an eternal surprise, but he was getting used to it.

_ Then I'll go see him, and make sure he awakens calmly.

_ Good luck, murmured Charlie before he could stop himself.

Fortunately, Dr Collins didn't hear him and left. Sam let out a huge sigh, then remembered he was in charge of the team. His back ached since the morning, and Kestrel had punched him accidentally in the upper left arm, where a bruise was turning into a pretty shade of purple, so all he wanted was his bed. But he forced himself to hold on a little longer.

_ Okay, everyone. Charlie, I want the data on Ali al-Massoud. Grim and Briggs, set the operation. This time, it will be me and Briggs. I'll tell the pilots to take off, then I'll see Alpha, then wake up Kestrel. Dinner in half an hour, hopefully with them. Bring something to Kobin, but leave him in the cell. Go, everyone!

They departed. As always, Sam was proud of his team. And he really wanted to add Kestrel and Alpha to the list. He would succeed. Kestrel was willing to join them, all he had to do was convince Alpha. But he had a slight suspicion that it would be the toughest part of the job.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Sam knocked on Alpha's door, he wondered if she would be able to talk or be too sleepy, but her firm voice reassured him.

_ Come in!

He entered the cabin and found her sitting on her bed, fatigues on like nothing happened, looking good but annoyed.

_ Hi! she said. Can you pass me these bloody crutches, please?

He took the pair leaning against the wall and handed it to her. She put them next to her and finally turned her attention towards him.

_ So, she said abruptly, what can I do for you?

He took a deep breath, then dove on.

_ Are you feeling okay?

_ As you can see.

She wasn't making it easy, but he continued nevertheless.

_ Good. I wonder if we could debrief now?

_ Why not?

He forced himself to stay calm, but she was angering him at lightspeed.

_ Listen, it's not my fault what happened between Kestrel and you! And it's me who has a reason to be angry with you for what you've done! So will you please stop glaring at me like that?

He held on her gaze, not wanting to back down this time. She was brilliant, but she had to learn how to work in a team. She reminded him a lot of himself, not so long ago. He was just like her, a solitary tiger, powerful but always wanting to be alone, not good with relations in general. But he had made some huge efforts, and so would she. She was used to working with Kestrel only, but that had to change. At long last she averted her eyes.

_ I know it's not your fault. But still I resent you.

_ Why?

_ Because I know what you want. You want us in Fourth Echelon.

_ How... ?

_ Easy, she cut him. I heard you and Kestrel. I was so mad at him that, before leaving, I hid a small spying device in his gear. I wanted to know what he would do, to be ready in case he decided to follow me. I heard all you said while doing the mission.

Sam tried to hide his embarrassment. He truly fell for it hook, line and sinker. Neither he nor Kestrel had suspected anything. He realized suddenly that Alpha probably heard all about Kestrel's feelings, and his own, and he blushed, red from confusion.

_ Have you heard everything?

_ Yes, she said simply. I know both of you are fools.

She glared at him, furious.

_ Do you honestly think that women cannot take care of themselves? You and Kestrel are not serving knights protecting their damsel! Grim obviously loves you, and so do you, but the valiant knight becomes a coward when the time comes to confess his feelings! So you stay silent, and you hide, and you do not waste any time thinking about the crushing pain the woman in love with you is feeling when she sees you going on the field and knowing that there's always a chance you won't come back!

Alpha was on a roll, and her words hit Sam more efficiently than any punch she would have given him.

_ Kestrel and you are exactly the same: cowards! And I do not accept it! Why would he go on a mission and not I? Does he think he's the only one worrying about the consequences? You, Sam, are lucky Grim is your control operator. She is safe, isn't she? That's all that matters for you!

She considered him fiercely for a few seconds, then got up and leaned on her crutches.

_ If you want to debrief now, I'm ready, she spat. But first, I need to talk to Kestrel.

_ About that, Sam started, he's...

_ What? He broke down? she asked sarcastically.

_ Er... Something like that.

_ What?

The irony on her face disappeared, replaced by concern.

_ Where is he?

_ In the infirmary.

_ What happened to him?

_ He snapped. Destroyed the control room. To restrain him we had to throw a gas grenade at him. He's sleeping.

_ But why...?

He saw a spark of understanding in her eyes.

_ Timochenko. He talked to Kobin?

_ Yes.

_ And Kobin told him that he had nothing to do with Timochenko's disappearance?

_ How... ?

_ Of course, she muttered, preoccupied. It was too much. He was trapped.

_ What do you mean?

She turned towards Sam, and her expression showed a thousand thoughts she was thinking about. At last she said:

_ Come. I'll give you Kestrel's file.

_ We already have it.

_ No, the one you have is from Voron. I'm talking about the current file, with all the updates.

_ What updates?

_ You'll see, she said grimly. And by the way, I'm not American and don't want to be.

_ So you...

_ I shall think about your offer, she said. But I'll not change my nationality in any way.

_ We don't even know what your nationality is! Sam replied angrily.

She pursed her lips, clearly wanting to say something, but nothing came. She advanced towards the door.

_ When the time is ripe, you will know, she said unexpectedly.

_ And when will that be?

_ When Kestrel kills Timochenko.

On that words she left. Sam, shooking his head, wondered if it was such a good idea to have her on the team. Too insightful and quick to anger. But she was right about one thing. He ought to tell Grim soon.

_ I'll keep my word, he muttered. As soon as Meggido is down, I'll tell her.

He followed Alpha to the infirmary, where she gazed sadly at Kestrel, lying on a small bed and breathing softly, still asleep. Dr Collins was monitoring his vitals.

_ He's okay, he announced to them. He'll sleep for a few hours, but if you want me to wake him up...

_ No.

Alpha answered before Sam. She held out a hand and took Kestrel's, gently stroking it with her thumb.

_ He needs rest. Let him sleep.

_ All right.

_ By the way, I'm sorry, doctor. Thank you for what you've done for me.

Sam was bewildered to hear an apology in Alpha's mouth. But it was genuine, he knew it.

_ Don't mention it, said Dr Collins kindly. Who's Dr Timochenko?

_ Someone you don't want to meet, she said calmly.

Then she suddenly bent and kissed Kestrel on the cheek, muttering in Russian:

_ Rest, Misha. See you later.

Then she left, followed by Sam's eyes, who wondered if he would one day understand how women reacted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The team ended up in the dining cabin, eating Kestrel's fish and chips. Alpha, still deep in her thoughts, had ignored every question they asked, and munched her meal with a faraway look. They ate in silence, and soon the dish was empty. When the last bit of dessert disappeared, tonight a raspberry trifle made by Grim, Alpha got up and spoke.

_ I'm ready to debrief, and I have something to show you.

_ Okay, said Sam. Control room, everyone.

Charlie, Grim and Briggs had cleaned up the mess. Only the broken desk remained to prove the violence of the fight. Alpha studied it, then sat on a chair, her crutches on the floor, at the console. Grim stood next to her.

_ So, Sam began. What happened from the moment you left the Paladin to the moment you returned?

_ I rented a car at the airport, then drove to the company's building, she told them. Parked a hundred yards from the fence, then cut a hole in the wire fencing. Deactivated all the alarms and security systems. Went in, killed everyone trying to stop me, slit Park Li-Song's throat, grabbed the tablet computer, then went out. Drove back, let the car near the rent station, came back to the Paladin.

This was the shortest mission report Grim had ever heard. She smiled in spite of herself at Sam's unsatisfied expression.

_ Could you give us more details?

_ What for? she shrugged. Want to know exactly how I killed all these men?

_ What did you find in there? asked Grim, helping out a confused Sam. Why bring the tablet?

_ Oh, that. I found the files on Timochenko inside the tablet, and some info about Meggido, so I brought it here. Checked it was not bugged, of course. And there's no virus in it either.

_ Let's see, said Sam.

Charlie connected the tablet to the SMI, and the files appeared on the console.

_ Some details about Timochenko's activities, said Grim. Oh my God, do you see that?

She pointed to some gruesome photos of human guinea pigs looking in excruciating pain, strapped to medical tables. Some had bulging muscles ready to explode, others were vomiting blood. Grim was disgusted. She could understand why Kestrel wanted this horrible man dead.

_ By the way...

Alpha handed Charlie a small USB key. Puzzled, he inserted it in the SMI. Another file appeared on the console.

_ That's about Kestrel, he said. Mikhail Loskov, that's him.

Sam bent lower over the screen, pointing to a small photo. With a touch, Grim enlarged it. On it, Kestrel, strapped to the same table as the others, passed out from suffering, a hundred empty syringes around him with the needles still planted in his body.

_ Oh no! murmured Charlie. What... ?

_ Timochenko experimented on him, said Alpha heavily. Luckily he survived. They wanted him to become one of Meggido's soldiers, but he escaped thanks to you. He fled from them, concentrated on Voron, but the person he wants to kill most is this horrible doctor.

_ What did he do to him? asked Grim, appalled.

_ Made him stronger and faster by modifying his DNA. His cells can regenerate and multiply ten times faster than anyone else.

_ Then Meggido can create an army of super-soldiers, Briggs said gloomily.

_ No, Alpha shook her head. These experiments are very expensive and do not often succeed. In fact, only two soldiers survived.

_ Who's the other?

Alpha stayed silent. But the pain in her eyes made Grim wonder.

_ Not important, Grim said at last. Now we know that Kestrel is a powerful asset, even more than what we thought. But we must concentrate on the list of targets. Prepare the mission in Kabul.

_ Yes, Sam said, backing her up. Where are we in the prep?

_ We know that Ali al-Massoud's house is in downtown Kabul, but he usually can be found in a small village two kilometers away, Briggs answered him. Easier to attack.

_ Not much digital security around him, Charlie added. The guy clearly prefers Talibans with kalashnikovs. Lucky you, he winked at Briggs.

_ Hey! You little...

_ Stop it, both of you, cut Grim. You'll approach with a parachute drop, kill the target, then you will be extracted by the helicopter. It'll take a couple of days to iron out the details. In the meantime, we'll stay in the American base in Kabul.

_ Sounds good, approved Sam. Okay, good job, everyone. Time to sleep. See you all on the morning.

_ The hour will have changed again, complained Briggs. The jetlag will kill us.

_ Poor thing, said Charlie with false sympathy.

The two of them left, squabbling with each other. Alpha got up with difficulty and leaned heavily on her crutches. She left slowly, tiredness and pain etched on her face. Grim and Sam looked at each other.

_ You don't go? Sam asked her.

_ Not yet. I have some reports to read. Won't be long.

_ You work too much.

_ Possibly, but I don't know how to do anything else.

_ That I know. But you're the best at this post.

Grim blushed. She was unconfortable with compliments, and even more from Sam.

_ Thanks. Good night.

_ Night, Grim.

Sam left, holding his back. Grim first thought about his age, then remembered that he had slept on the floor of her cabin. Was it the night before? It seemed a whole week had passed. Shaking her head in disbelief, she buried herself in the reports. She was interrupted by loud shouting and deafening bangs from the detention block. Wondering if Kobin had a problem, she ran to the door and opened it quickly. When she entered, Kobin let out a sigh of relief.

_ I was afraid you'd gone to bed, he said.

_ What's the matter, Kobin? she asked coldly.

_ Oh! You seem upset. Did you see something bad?

_ Some work of your dear brother-in-law, she said with contempt.

Kobin shook his head dejectedly.

_ He's raving mad, that man. I understood it too late.

_ Do you have any idea about the damage you've done to Kestrel?

Kobin usually gloated about his work, but this time he looked serious.

_ Absolutely. That's why I'm quite surprised to be still alive. Not that I'm complaining!

_ Kestrel will not kill you.

_ I wouldn't be so certain. We Slavic people are hot-blooded, you know?

_ Anyway, shrugged Grim. What do you want?

_ I had an idea about Timochenko's possible location.

_ I'm listening.

_ My sister owned a small dacha in the woods near Moscow. He inherited it, of course, the little bastard. But this dacha is very isolated, the perfect location for experiments on human beings without prying eyes.

Grim thought about that. It was a possibility.

_ I'll check it out.

_ Good, he said, looking satisfied. And could you do me a favor, please?

_ What now?

_ I'd like to stay here until Timochenko is dead.

_ Why? You love your cell so much?

_ No.

He looked more serious than ever. No stupid joke or ironical comment. Grim was astonished.

_ Because I know another person who survived Timochenko's treat. And here I'm safe from this person.

_ Who is this person, Kobin?

_ No, Grim. Not yet. I don't want to die.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sam fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, but the dreamless sleep he usually had became instead a fretful, non-stop nightmare. He woke up and sat abruptly on his bed, gasping for air. He had been having a bad dream, in which he, Sarah and Grim were slowly drowning in the sea while the Paladin, which had crashed in the ocean, was sinking fast, creating a sinkhole which dragged them underwater, sucking the air from their lungs.

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, and looked at his OPSAT on the table. It was two o'clock in the morning. He grunted, disgusted, and got up. He had been sweating like mad, his sheets were soaked. He pulled them out, found clean ones and made his bed. He then decided to take a shower, more to chase the nightmare than anything else. Grumbling and shaking his head, trying to get the disturbing images out of his mind, he exited his cabin and went to the men's bathroom.

Alpha was well awake too. She slept four hours, an all-time record, before getting up and have a good shower too, which had not been easy with her bandaged leg. But finally she was feeling great. She wanted to go watch over Kestrel, so she headed for the infirmary on her crutches. But then she heard noises from the dining cabin. Wondering who could be eating in the middle of the night, she turned in the door frame. And there he was, well awake too, and eating whatever he could find as silently as he could. He must have felt her stare, because he suddenly looked up, right at her. Alpha was still angry with him, but when she noticed his chin dribbling with ketchup, she quietly burst out laughing. Kestrel hastily picked up a napkin and wiped his face, then got up and strode towards her. He stopped right in front of her, she was still in the corridor. She stopped laughing and gazed at him with a searching look. He held up her gaze, without a word, his best poker-faced expression on.

For a whole minute they stood face to face, silently, defiantly. Then he saw a fierce spark lit in her eyes, and felt her hand slap him across his face. The blow, even given with the flat of her hand, was strong enough to make him stumble. But he straightened himself and faced her again, oblivious to the burning sensation on his left cheek. He knew he had deserved it, after what he had told her. But what he feared most was what was coming: her reaction after the blow. And then she surprised him even more. She grabbed him by the collar of his sweat shirt and pulled him towards her. He was expecting a judo move, in spite of the crutches, but instead she kissed him.

Bewildered, Kestrel's brain short-circuited. He was rooted to the spot, unable to move or think. At first he thought he was dreaming, but what a pleasant dream! He kissed her back, happiness and love bursting in his heart. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She staggered a little on her crutches, and that's when he realized he was not sleeping. The kiss was real, and happening in the corridor of the Paladin at 2.15 am! But it was such a good kiss! How he had dreamed of that moment! They pulled out for a few seconds, staring intensely at each other, and this time he saw something else in her eyes, a sparkle he'd never seen, making her more attractive than ever. He gently pushed her against the wall of the corridor and kissed her again. His hands caressed her neck, her throat, her shoulders. What a blissful moment, he thought. But then...

_ Oh!

They pulled themselves apart and looked toward the end of the corridor. Sam had just emerged from the bathroom, water still on his hair, and had unexpectedly run into them. He was red from head to foot, and obviously very embarrassed.

_ Well... I'll... er... I'll go to bed, he said awkwardly.

He nearly ran to his cabin and hurriedly closed the door. This was so un-Sam that Alpha and Kestrel started to laugh. They entered the dining cabin, doubling over, and had a fit of the giggles for at least ten minutes. Then, breathing deeply, they sat at the table and simply stared at each other, not caring about the consequences, but enjoying the moment. They held hands, and that innocent gesture brought tears of joy in Kestrel's eyes. He was so happy to be there with her. And even if she had been wounded, and would probably put her life at risk again, he just wanted to enjoy that moment, not think about waht could happen in the future. She spoke first.

_ I heard your conversation with Sam. I know why you said these things.

He looked at her, but didn't fear her reactions anymore. He trusted her.

_ Please forgive me. I meant well.

_ I know, she nodded. I forgive you, Misha.

Hearing his nickname made him teary-eyed all over again. He couldn't remember feeling so happy and joyful in his whole life. He had to protect those moments with the woman he loved.

_ It's just that I care so much about you, he justified himself. I couldn't stand to lose you.

His eyes lingered on her injured leg, then he locked eyes with her. She seemed to understand, but slowly shook his head.

_ I'm not a flower to be stuck in a vase to admire, she said kindly. I have my own life to live, and I'll do what I have to do, no matter the consequences. You have to understand it, Misha. I love you, but _I_ alone decide of my fate. I make choices, and if one day I choose to save you or other people rather than myself, don't blame yourself. Some things are worth dying for.

She smiled at him, but her eyes were sad. What was she trying to tell him?

_ What do you mean? he asked her, fear growing in his guts.

_ Not much, she said, still smiling. Don't worry, I intend to have a long and peaceful life with you. But as you know, in our work we must be prepared for the worst. That's all. And you know, she added, her voice trembling for the first time, I couldn't stand to lose you either.

He saw tears running down her cheeks, and realized they had a similar problem. How could they accept to see the one they love risk their life? He sighed inwardly, then got up and helped her stand up. He gave her a cuddle and kissed her softly, then escorted her back to her cabin. Her leg was painful again, he saw her grimacing. He helped her put her legs on the bed and take out her military boots. Then he put a blanket upon her, and with a last kiss she fell asleep.

_ Good night, my beloved, he murmured in Russian.

He left her cabin and, feeling exhausted too, went to crash down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Kestrel awoke, the plane was landing. He waited for the Paladin to touch down and decrease its speed before getting up. They had arrived in Kabul.

When he entered the dining cabin, only Sam was already there. At the sight of Kestrel, he sniggered, a mischievous smile on his face.

_ So, Don Juan, he teased. Had some nice moments cuddling?

_ At least _I_ am the happiest man on Earth, snapped Kestrel. Unlike somebody here, I revealed my feelings to her. You should take a leaf out of my book! And, just for your information, she's injured, so nothing dramatic happened, thank you very much.

He was satisfied to see the smile wiped from Sam's face. He sat down and helped himself with coffee and a bagel just as Charlie went in. Then Briggs entered the room and said:

_ Hurray we've arrived! I'll be able to stretch my legs at last! Fancy to go jogging around the base? I've met Captain Martin of the Marines. He is leading training, a ten kilometer running.

_ Why not? said Sam. And the rookie can show us his endurance and speed.

_ Is it me you're talking about? Kestrel asked calmly. Because in this case the rookie will leave the ancestor in the dust.

Briggs and Charlie started to giggle, and Sam shot daggers at Kestrel.

_ We'll see, sonny. The ancestor still has some strength.

_ Already squabbling at each other, gentlemen?

Alpha strode in the room, grabbed a muffin and a mug of coffee, and sat next to Kestrel, kissing him swiftly. Sam, Charlie and Briggs stared at them, mouths hanging open.

_ So, what is the fuss about? she asked, as if nothing special happened.

_ They called me a rookie, and want to test my endurance with a little jogging, Kestrel smirked.

_ Oh, what a good idea! You'll humiliate them. I think I'll accompany you, I just don't want to miss it.

_ Wait, Sam interrupted. Weren't you injured? Where are your crutches?

_ My leg's fine, thanks. And I really need some exercise.

_ You can't be fine, he insisted. I saw your wound, and this isn't the type of injury that heals overnight.

_ It's fine. Fortunately I heal fast. Don't worry. What time is it in Kabul?

_ 1.30 pm, said Grim, entering the room. Good afternoon, everyone. Just thought you ought to know: the Engineers staged a suicide attack in San Francisco. Two civilians dead and twelve injured. They were targeting the City hall.

_ Damn it, growled Sam.

_ We must hurry to stop Meggido, said Briggs. Without them, the Engineers will cease to exist.

_ That's why we must launch the operation tomorrow at the latest, said Grim. Sam, Briggs, you have the day to prepare yourselves. And we're still working on your safety. I'd like to have a sniper to cover your approach.

_ I can do it, said Kestrel.

Everybody looked at him in surprise except Alpha, who was enjoying a cheese bagel.

_ You can shoot like a sniper? Sam sounded skeptical.

_ I'm pretty good at it, actually, Kestrel told him calmly.

_ Do you have a gun?

_ Alpha will lend me hers, he said. She is way better than me, but I volunteer for this mission.

_ No problem, Misha.

She smiled kindly to him. Sam still didn't look convinced.

_ I'd like to have proofs of your shooting talents, if you are to watch my back.

_ Whenever you want, Kestrel said serenely. After our jogging, if that suits you?

_ Okay for me.

_ Then make it quick, said Grim. I want you all - and showered if you please - in the control room at 6 pm.

_ Roger that, Sam acknowledged. See you on the ground in ten minutes.

The air was dry and hot, and there was no wind at all. The sun was baking them, but it felt good to be out of the Paladin for a change. At the base of the ramp, a young officer was waiting for them. He saluted them, then led them to his company, twenty buff Marine soldiers.

_ Gentlemen, Captain Martin addressed them, these civilians will accompany us for our running. Now, as you can see, there's a lady, so behave yourselves.

Some of the soldiers smirked, clearly unimpressed by the Fourth Echelon group. But Captain Martin started to run, and they followed him. Sam and Briggs went after them, leaving Alpha and Kestrel to bring up the rear. The jogging started slowly, like a warm-up, for a kilometer or so, then the Marine captain gained speed, still followed by his men. The speed was steady and quite fast, but the Fourth Echelon group was right behind them, perfectly at ease. The soldiers who had smirked were impressed, but the surprise was great when, after about seven kilometers around the fence of the base, they heard Alpha say aloud, not at all winded:

_ Good jogging, boys, but when do we really run?

_ Looks like they are at full speed, said Kestrel calmly, like he was having a nice walk. But I need to exercise my muscles. Let's speed up.

Sam and Briggs, astonished along with the Marine soldiers and their captain, watched incredulously as Alpha and Kestrel gained incredible speed and overtook them easily. They were running so fast that soon Sam lost them from view. He knew that Kestrel was faster than them, but Alpha?

_ Who are these guys? Captain Martin wondered aloud. Who's this Russian and the British woman?

_ They're with us, said Sam proudly but still bewildered. That's all there is to know.

_ Then you're lucky to have them. Too bad they're not American, I'd have recruited them.

_ Too late, murmured Sam, smiling. I still hope they'll stay with me.

When the group arrived to the starting point, Alpha and Kestrel were doing push-ups. Steadily they were reaching the count of two hundred, and again Sam was astounded to see their excellent physical abilities. The Marine soldiers left, watching with admiration the couple, and Captain Martin saluted them a last time. At two hundred, Kestrel and Alpha stopped and rose, and started stretching movements, like Sam and Briggs. Briggs was breathing heavily, and Sam was satisfied to see that, in spite of his fifty-seven years, he was still in a pretty good shape. He looked at his watch, then said:

_ Okay, guys. If we want to see Kestrel in action, we should move on.

When Kestrel passed next to him to grab Alpha's gun, he whispered:

_ You were right, you left me in the dust. I knew you could do it. But how can Alpha follow you?

Kestrel shook his head, unconcerned.

_ I don't know and don't want to know. She's in good shape, that's all that matters for me.

He picked up her Cheytac M200, loaded it with .408 Cheytac ammo, and took some more in his fatigues' pockets.

_ So, where do we go?

_ There's a special area for sniper training just outside the base, answered Briggs. Captain Martin pointed it to me, and he left a pick-up for us to go there.

_ Nice of him, said Alpha. Ready, Misha?

Kestrel nodded, the beard growing on his cheeks making him more serious than ever. They piled up in the pick-up, Briggs behind the wheel, and exited the base. The shooting area was just a kilometer away, but they all kept their pistol on them, in case some terrorists decided to attack them.

When they arrived, they saw that an instructor and two snipers were training. They welcomed the newcomers and made way for them. Kestrel took his time to locate his target, situated a kilometer away, and settle himself on the ground with the rifle. Alpha, Sam and Briggs were a few meters at his right, and were given a pair of binoculars to watch the target.

Kestrel made his mind go blank, concentrated hard, then held his breath. He pulled the trigger. The target, a dummy shaped like a man, got a brand new hole in its forehead. He shot again. This time, a hole at heart's level appeared on the dummy. For the third time Kestrel opened fire, and the dummy lost an eye. Sam was impressed. He turned to see Kestrel stand up and told him:

_ Nice shots. You're in.

Kestrel simply nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When the group gathered in the control room at precisely 6 pm, Grim saw that something was bothering Sam. She shot him an inquiring look but he shook his head slightly as if to say: "Later." She started the briefing.

_ Charlie and I checked on Ali al-Massoud. He's in the village, six kilometers from here. But we have good news.

_ Ahmed Youssouf? asked Alpha.

_ Yes, Grim confirmed, not surprised that their best hacker already knew. He's also on the list, he's an Iraqi, and fortunately for us he will meet Ali al-Massoud in the village tomorrow at 9 am.

_ That's good news, said Sam. But does it change the plan?

_ Not really, said Grim. There will be more bodyguards, but I think that's all. So with you and Briggs on the field, and Kestrel covering your backs, it should be okay.

_ And if you could bring back their cellphones or laptops, Charlie chimed in, that would be great. Alpha and I could dig up some of their plans, and maybe make up some dirty setups to divide them.

_ Okay, said Sam. So we'll...

A small alarm cut him. The sound came from Alpha, who dug out a smartphone from her pocket and checked it. Two seconds later, the SMI beeped and showed two more dots in Afghanistan. Grim hastily examined them.

_ What's happening? said Sam.

_ The meeting tomorrow will count two extra targets, Alpha answered grimly.

_ Vladimir Orlov, a Russian from Smolensk, read Grim on the SMI, and a Moroccan, Mohammed ibn Hussein. That changes everything.

_ No, said Sam. We'll carry on the mission. Kestrel, will it be okay if you come with us on the field?

_ Absolutely, answered Kestrel calmly.

_ But, Sam... started Grim.

_ Alpha? Sam turned towards her. Kestrel told us earlier that you were better than him with a sniper, and he's excellent. Can you cover us?

_ Yes, I can, she said half-heartedly.

_ So that's settled, he said. Three operatives for four targets, I think that should do it.

_ Sam, you can't possibly...

_ We'll not lose this opportunity to give a huge blow to Meggido, he cut Grim. Alpha's leg is fine, she said so and was running like a rabbit, so I don't worry about her. We all are ready and eager to do what we have to do. What time did you say the meeting will take place?

_ 9 am, said Charlie.

_ Then we'll start at 7 am. We'll take down silently the guards around the meeting house, with Alpha's help, then we'll penetrate the house, kill the targets and try to steal their computer equipment and cellphones.

_ It's easy on the paper, much less on the field, Grim said darkly. I recommand we postpone the mission, wait to have more data and prepare for the better.

_ Grim, Briggs chimed in, Sam is right. It's a golden opportunity to strike them heavily. Four subordinates down simultaneously, it'll be a major blow in Meggido's face.

_ But the mission is risky, said Alpha, backing up Grim. Four targets, even with three ops, that's a challenge. There will be guards everywhere. We need more time.

_ No.

Sam had made up his mind. And he took full responsibility of his decision. He was Fourth Echelon commander, they had to destroy Meggido, and they would.

_ We won't waste any time waiting for another launch window like that. We'll attack tomorrow at dawn. Any questions?

Only silence answered him.

_ Good. See you after dinner for the last details.

He could see that half of the team was not thrilled, but he knew he was right. Briggs nodded at him. Kestrel, with his poker face, was studying the maps. Charlie slowly shook his head, then went to his lab. Grim, lips tightly pursed, turned her back on him and went next to a crew analyst to review some details. Alpha stared intently at him, disapproval etched on her face, then marched off the room. He sighed. Leadership could be a heavy burden sometimes.

Dinner was quiet and quickly eaten, each guest deep in his/her thoughts. Then they met for the last briefing. Sam gave them each their task, and explained that they would make a significant step towards the end of Meggido. Charlie looked like he was warming up to the idea, but the two women were clearly against the plan. Sam wasn't surprised, since he knew he was taking a risk. From Alpha he expected nothing but antagonism, even if he knew he could rely on her to cover them, but he was a little disappointed to see Grim so hostile. She didn't say a single thing, and when the briefing was over she exited the room without a glance, immediately followed by Alpha.

_ What's the matter with them? Briggs wondered aloud.

_ They disapprove, said Kestrel. They see the risks.

_ There's always a risk, justified Sam, as if he wanted to convince himself.

_ But this time the stakes are high, and greater are the risks, said Kestrel calmly.

_ You disapprove as well?

Kestrel shrugged.

_ I have no opinion. What has to be done will be done. That's what I think. I'll be more cautious than ever, that's all.

Sam clapped him on the back, then bade them goodnight. He went to Grim's cabin and, taking a deep breath, knocked softly on the door.

_ Come in.

_ Hey! he said, closing the door behind him. Can I talk with you about something?

She was seated on her bed, consulting a tablet computer. She briefly stared at him, then looked at her tablet again.

_ If it's about the mission, then I've...

_ It's not about the mission.

She raised her head and held his gaze. She saw the seriousness on his face. She offered him the chair at the small desk in the corner of the cabin.

_ What is it about?

_ Alpha.

_ What about her?

_ Isn't she the second soldier who survived Timochenko's experiments?

Grim, surprised by the question, thought for a few seconds. Then she said:

_ I've had the same thought. When she talked about it. And how could she know this simple fact if it isn't her?

_ True. But what makes me wonder is what happened today.

He recounted her the running with the Marine soldiers, Alpha telling him her leg was fine although the wound was deep and serious the day before, and that she could do two hundred push-ups. Grim knew that Sam wouldn't lie to her, but she had trouble believing him.

_ She's as fast and strong as Kestrel, he finished. And the guy's a machine. What more evidence do we need?

_ None, I guess. But why does it bother you?

_ It's not bothering me.

_ Yes, it is. You have this line on your forehead and a brooding expression.

He looked at her in surprise. She really knew him well. And her beautiful eyes gazing at him... No, he slapped himself virtually. Not now. After we are done with Meggido.

_ Yeah, I suppose it is. What I would like to know is her motives. Why is she here? Why Meggido?

_ If she was tortured by Timochenko, the answer is easy. Alone, Kestrel and she would have had much trouble bringing Meggido down.

_ Yeah, you're right.

He paused, then rose to leave and have a good sleep.

_ Night, Grim.

_ Goodnight, Sam.

_ And thanks.

She locked eyes with him. He understood the message loud and clear: "we'll talk when it's all over."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When the mission started, Sam was confident it would go well. He, Kestrel and Briggs had jumped from the helicopter, covered by Alpha and her sniper rifle, and made a parachute drop a kilometer away from the village where the meeting would take place. The sun had not risen yet, and the air was chill. Sam was grateful for his suit, which had a thermal control to adjust to the environment he was in. They were slowly approaching the few houses of the village, crouching low and using the shadows. He may have been skeptical about Kestrel's abilities before, but the guy was moving as swiftly and silently as a ghost.

The village was at the bottom of a narrow valley, surrounded by mountains, where Alpha had taken position. She was covering them from half a kilometer away, a good distance in case they needed her to come to their aid. From a hundred meters away, Sam saw that the place was swarming with people like a beehive. A lot more than the thirty guards they had expected. What was that about?

_ Uh oh, he heard Alpha say in his ear implant.

_ Sam, Grim spoke, we have a problem.

Goddamn it, he thought.

_ What is it, Grim? Why is there so many guards? I thought the escorts of our targets represented a maximum of thirty!

_ That's the problem, she answered. Other targets are there. Five more, with their bodyguards. We are counting sixty-three guards in a circle of fifty meters around the house.

_ Shit.

They hadn't engaged the enemy yet. He could cancel the operation. But nine targets in one place! That was to be taken into account.

_ Sam, we should...

_ We'll do as planned, he murmured. The men in the house will be chatting nicely, they won't be armed. We'll take care of the guards a few at a time. We'll stay hidden and silent.

_ Sam, Grim said, this is madness. If...

_ I know the risks, Grim! he snapped. But we'll do the mission. We're on the field now, and such a good opportunity will not happen again.

_ You'll get us all killed, Sam, said Alpha's voice calmly.

_ No, I won't, he said. Alpha, you'll guide us. We'll attract some guards where we are, then take them down in a clockwise movement around the house. You'll watch our backs, and shoot the lonely guards discreetly.

_ Copy.

_ Briggs, Kestrel, ready?

_ Yeah.

_ Da.

_ Let's go! Not a sound!

He watched Briggs and Kestrel position themselves five meters away from him on both sides, then slowly advanced on thirty meters or so. He hid behind a clump of rocks, and very carefully peered over it. A small group of guards were smoking a cigarette ten meters away, some leaning casually on a wall.

_ Seven guys at twelve, said Alpha. The next group is twenty meters on the left and will not hear a damn thing.

_ Roger that. Briggs, got the two on the left?

_ Yes.

_ Kestrel, the two on the right?

_ Targets acquired.

_ I take the two in the middle, and Alpha will take care of the lonely one on the far left.

_ Will do.

_ On the count to three. One, two, three!

Small noises like champagne corks popping could be heard, and in two seconds the seven guards laid dead.

_ You can hide the bodies in the house behind them, said Alpha.

_ Got it.

The three men hastily drew the bodies in the small kitchen of the house, then advanced cautiously to the left of the village.

_ Fifty-six more to go, said Grim gloomily.

_ Thanks for your support, Grim, Sam muttered angrily.

The next group was composed of four guards. Briggs threw a gas grenade at them, and in no time they were snoring. The three ops hid them behind a truck, as Kestrel was whispering:

_ So that's what you did to me the other day?

_ Yes, Sam said, courtesy of Charlie.

_ I see.

_ Three men approaching at your nine, said Alpha.

They backtracked to take cover, but the men had spotted Briggs. The guards started to raise their guns when their skulls exploded. In less than a second Alpha had shot all three of them down.

_ Impressive, said Sam. Kestrel was not lying about your talent.

_ Kestrel is never lying, Alpha replied. That's why I love him.

_ Love you too, said Kestrel serenely. Let's concentrate.

_ Right, she said. See the small shack in front of you? Ten men are having a cup of tea behind. They're all sitting cross-legged on the ground around a fire, rifles at their feet. But four more armed guards are just five meters away on their three and are watching them disapprovingly.

_ Okay, Sam murmured. Briggs, take care of the four, you're nearer. A gas grenade should do. Alpha, if I throw a gas grenade in the center of the group?

_ Eight will fall, she answered. Two on the right are too far from the fire.

_ I'll take care of them, said Kestrel.

_ Wait for my signal, said Sam. Okay, let's go!

Sam advanced slowly towards the shack and hid in its shadow, preparing a gas grenade. He waited for Briggs to skirt around his group, took careful aim, then said:

_ Go!

He raised himelf a little to throw the grenade and crouched again. He heard bodies falling on the floor like bowling pins, then Alpha's voice.

_ You're making wonderful sandmen. Only thirty-five left. Oh!

Sam heard too late the twig snap behind him. He turned around, just in time to feel a blade graze his right shoulder and see the face of his opponent a millisecond before it exploded.

_ You all right? asked Alpha.

_ Yeah, thanks. Briggs?

He couldn't hear Alpha's rifle, but he saw the shooting. She hit the guard ready to slit Briggs' throat at the base of his neck and he fell like a dislocated puppet. Then she killed the two men that were crouching behind Kestrel, knife in hand.

_ Oh!

Kestrel turned in surprise. The men had been hit squarely in the head. He muttered:

_ Спасибо, любимая _(thank you, my love)_.

_ Seems like you all have to pay me a drink, gentlemen, said Alpha pleasantly. But concentrate, please. You were about to be killed, and sadly I cannot protect all of you every time a guard comes near.

_ Roger that, said Sam, a little shaken.

_ The next group is twenty meters away on your right, in front of a small house. Eight men heavily armed and alert.

_ We'll scout around, said Sam, walking the talk.

_ Negative, said Alpha. You'll be behind that warehouse, I won't be able to cover you.

_ It's all right. We'll make it quick. Come on, boys.

They were behind the warehouse now, and suddenly a creepy feeling told Sam he shouldn't be there.

_ Wait! Grim shouted. Sam, it's a trap!

Too late. In no time they were surrounded. He heard a shouting command in Arabic, and the men opened fire. But instead of bullets, he got hit by small darts. Next to him, Briggs and Kestrel were already lying on the ground.

_ Grim... he murmured.

Then the world swam before his eyes, and he lost counsciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sam was brutally awoken by a bucket of water splashed on his face. Still dizzy, he looked around him. He was suspended by the wrists, which were bound together, to the ceiling of a small room with a large chain and metal cuffs cutting into his hands. His feet, also bound together with rope, didn't touch the floor. Next to him, Kestrel and Briggs, hanging like smoked sausages, were still unconscious. He looked in front of him. The man with the bucket was facing him menacingly. He dropped the bucket, took out a gun, then hit Sam heavily in the temple with it. A million stars exploded before his eyes, and he passed out again.

When Sam regained consciousness, he could hear voices yelling and cries of pain. His eyes were heavy but he forced them open. A nightmare was happening before his eyes. Right next to him, Briggs, put under a garden hose, was receiving electric shocks and yelling in pain. A thug was interrogating him in English.

_ Who are you? Why are you here? Speak!

In the corner of the room, a large wooden basin had been filled with water, and two soldiers were regularly putting Kestrel's torso underwater, then out, and the poor guy would gasp frantically for air. Another thug was interrogating him in English as well, but neither Kestrel nor Briggs were saying a damn thing, so the torture continued. Suddenly, the man interrogating Briggs became aware of Sam's awakening, and he yelled "Stop!" in Arabic. The tortures ceased immediately. He turned his full attention to Sam, who recognized him. He was Ali al-Massoud, their initial target.

_ So, he said in perfect English, finally the famous Sam Fisher awakes. Yes, we know who you are. The father of Sarah Fisher, the man who captured Majid Sadiq, the one man we want dead.

_ Not pleased to meet you, muttered Sam.

Al-Massoud heard him, and kicked him in the guts. Sam, completely stretched, couldn't parry the blow, and he recoiled a little, spitting blood.

_ That's nice of you to deliver your team with you to us, al-Massoud continued. We won't have to set traps for you anymore. And without you, Fourth Echelon is nothing.

_ Is that what you believe? Sam managed. Then you're wrong.

_ Am I? Look at you! You should have retired long ago, Fisher. We know you're Fourth Echelon's backbone, and with your execution, the Engineers will be unstoppable.

The man stared at Sam with satisfaction, a smile on his ugly face, then without warning he picked up a club lying on the floor and hit Sam's left shoulder. Hot-white pain radiated from his shoulder into his arm and dorsal spine, and he couldn't stop the scream. He knew immediately that his shoulder was dislocated, but thankfully not broken. Unfortunately, being suspended by his wrists made the pain only worse with the weight of his body. Clenching his teeth, he prepared himself mentally for the interrogation that would follow.

But suddenly, a man entered frantically the room and announced something in rapid Arabic that sounded like "We are under attack!" then left again.

Al-Massoud gave an order, the two thugs maintaining Kestrel dragged him to his chain and suspended him again. All the other men ran to the door, weapons at the ready, and exited fast. Then Al-Massoud knocked his club on Briggs' and Kestrel's head, and they both passed out. He hesitated in front of Sam, then lowered the club.

_ Not you. I want you fully awake and conscious of the pain when I'll kill you slowly in a few minutes.

He got outside the room, flanked by his two bodyguards. Sam could hear machine gun and grenade sounds far away, but the pain in his shoulder was almost unbearable now. He was trying to resist. Somebody out there was attacking the enemy. Maybe Alpha? His head started to spin again, when he heard a miraculous voice, a voice he wanted so desperately to hear.

_ Sam? I know you cannot answer me, but listen carefully. Alpha is outside, she's taking down the thugs on her own to save you. She's almost done. Hold on, Sam, she's on the way to save you.

Grim. That was Grim's voice. Hope sparkled inside him. Hold on, she had said. And Alpha was coming for them. Hold on. Don't think about the pain. You'll see Grim again. Alpha is coming. Just hold on.

And suddenly only silence could be heard outside. The door burst open, and Alpha was running towards them. She untied Kestrel, then Briggs. When she came to him, she grimaced at the sight of his shoulder at an odd place. To set him free she grabbed him around his chest with one arm and lifted him a little, while she opened his cuffs with her free hand. In a daze, Sam did not elaborate on this performance. When she set him on the ground, he heard something like "put your shoulder back in place". He felt his arm rising, her foot against his shoulder, but before he could realize what she was doing she had pulled hard on his arm, and he blacked out in pain.

When he opened his eyes again, he was still on the floor of the room, but he was alone. Kestrel, Briggs and Alpha had disappeared. He thought dimly that maybe she had left him to die there. After all he deserved it, making such a huge mistake. But no, she was running towards him. He felt himself rising, and soon he was on her shoulders, piggyback-riding her, and she was running in the cold morning. He heard the blades of the helicopter and felt the wind on his cheeks, waking him up.

_ Alpha? he croaked.

_ Awake at last? she snapped, running fast. Lucky you! But once we're back in the Paladin, if we come back in one piece, I'll flay you alive, Fisher, for the bloody mess you put us in! I'll kick your ass and punch the lights out of you, so you'll understand what's real pain! Do you hear me, Fisher?

He heard her, half-conscious, not really understanding what she was saying. She reached the helicopter and dumped him inside, right between Kestrel and Briggs. Briggs had a swollen bruise on his right temple, and Kestrel's skull was visible underneath a bloody magma of flesh on the top of his head. Sam hoped they were alive and all right. It was all his fault.

Alpha was climbing in the helicopter when a shower of gunfire rained around them. She jumped on the ground and told the pilot to take off, grabbing Kestrel's SIG 556 and opening fire. Sam could see a dozen enemies running towards them, and they scattered under Alpha's shots. The helicopter was ten feet off the ground now, and more enemies came into view. Surrounded, Alpha managed to kill six soldiers before trying to retreat, but Sam saw her legs hit by two shots. She fell to the ground, continuing to shoot, before two thugs fell upon her, grabbed the rifle out of her hands and started kicking her. Sam was watching in horror as the pilot gained altitude and flew the chopper away from her. He cried out her name feebly, then, overwhelmed by the pain, grief and remorse, he lost consciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Grim heard the pilot tell her that only the three men were aboard, badly injured, and that Alpha had been shot and captured, she broke down. She sobbed for the first time in her life. The operation turned out to be a disaster, even if she did try to prevent it. But Sam's stubbornness... She was mad at him, and very worried too. Would he come back alive? And what about the others?

Alpha had told her before she was captured that they were being tortured and had nasty concussions along with other injuries. So Grim had decided to call to help the medical service of the American base, in addition to the staff of the Paladin. Five doctors, seven nurses and six stretcher-bearers were waiting for them at the heliport. But she was still aboard the plane, watching on the SMI the helicopter signal approaching, tears rolling down her eyes. Next to her, Charlie, very pale, was awkwardly patting her on the shoulder.

_ They'll be all right, he whispered at last, more to himself than to her.

She wiped angrily the tears away and ran towards the ramp. The chopper was almost there. When he touched down, two doctors hopped on board and carefully picked up the unconscious men, placing each one of them on a stretcher. Then they all hastily retreated towards the medical center, a very large prefabricated building, and disappeared inside. Grim was following them, and when the medical team split up with each their patient, she chose to be with Sam.

The doctor in charge let her in the exam room, and she went closer to Sam's head, but letting enough space for the doctor and nurses to remove Sam's suit. When she saw his face covered with dried blood on the right side and in the corner of his mouth, with a nasty bruise on his temple, and his wrists deeply cut, she couldn't help weeping again. The nurses were placing a catheter in his right elbow and took a blood sample, while the doctor was scanning his torso and chest. Then he examined his head, lifting his eyelids and checking his vitals.

_ He'll be all right, he said at last, and Grim felt herself breathing easier and deeper. The blow on his head isn't bothering me, but still I'll order a more complete CT scan to check the skull.

The doctor then gently manipulated Sam's limbs, and he stopped almost immediately with his left arm.

_ Oh! The shoulder...

_ What about it? asked Grim, tension growing in her guts. What's wrong?

_ It's been clearly dislocated, the tendons are much too relaxed. But the shoulder's right. Somebody must have put it back in place.

Alpha, Grim thought immediately. Thinking about her and what happened to her after all she had done to save Sam, Briggs and Kestrel made her so anxious and sad that she had to leave the room for a few minutes and wipe her eyes, sobbing. But she forced herself to calm down and returned next to the man she loved. The nurses were bandaging his right wrist while the doctor was putting Sam's left arm in a sling, wrist bandaged too.

_ He'll have to keep the sling for a week at least, the doctor told her. But he's okay. I'll test his blood, then come back here to give you the results and see if he's awake. But first I'll check on my colleagues and ask them to report to you for the other injured men.

_ Thank you, managed Grim.

The doctor and one of the nurses left. The other brought an armchair with a kind smile to Grim right next to Sam, then left too. Grim sat down and gazed at Sam, reassured, watching him lying on a bed for the first time. She knew he wasn't really sleeping, but she liked the steady movement of his chest when he was breathing. She liked a lot his greying hair and the wispy beard he had kept since the beginning of their work in Fourth Echelon. But most of all she liked his intense green eyes, so unsettling and endearing, those eyes she couldn't see at the moment. She took his right hand and stroked it.

Time passed by, but Grim was unaware of it. She kept her eyes upon Sam, waiting for him to wake up. At one point Charlie knocked on the door and came to see them. He stared sadly at Sam, then told her that Briggs would be okay but Kestrel was in a coma. She took the hit without flinching, but inwardly she was screaming for the nightmare to stop. Charlie, at a loss for comfort words, left the room. She concentrated on Sam, hoping that his force of will was still intact, and called him softly.

_ Sam! Wake up! Sam, come on, wake up!

He stirred, gripping briefly her hand, but did not move further, eyes still closed. She called him again.

_ Wake up, Sam! Come on. Sam!

This time, his eyes fluttered open. His gaze was unfocused, and he was having real trouble keeping his eyes open. But she had something to tell him.

_ Sam, it's Grim.

_ Grim?

He grasped her hand and didn't let go, as if she was a lifebuoy he was clinging to. His voice, very feeble, broke her heart, but she forced back the tears.

_ Sam, it's me. It's Grim. You're safe. You'll be okay, Sam.

_ Briggs... Kestrel...

_ The doctors take care of them. Don't worry. Sam...

_ Alpha...

She choked back a sob, then told him:

_ The enemy captured her.

_ She's... hurt...

_ We'll save her, Sam. But now you have to rest. Sam, I...

_ All my fault...

She saw a grimace of pain on his face, and he blacked out again. His hand relaxed, letting hers go. At last she allowed herself to open the floodgates, breaking down in tears.

An hour later the doctors came to see her. Dr Nakamura, who had examined Sam, told her that all three men had been shot with tranquilizers, but the last effects would fade in the evening. He also told her that Sam would recover without sequelae. Dr Prescott, the woman in charge of Briggs, told her that he had been burnt with electric shocks, but otherwise he would be fine and was sleeping for the moment. But Dr Collins had bad news.

_ Ms Grimsdottir, I took care of agent Kestrel. He's still in a coma, and we don't know when or if he will awake. He has been hit very violently on the head after being tortured, maybe by being put underwater since his upper clothes were soaked, and there is a thin possibility that it will have damaged his brains. But we cannot say anything for certain, so we'll wait and see. He's stabilized and isn't in pain, that's all that matters for now.

Too shocked, she could only nod, and the doctors left. Would Kestrel never awake again? And how Sam would react when he hears of it? The endless questions made her head spin. The consequences of this mission were dramatic, but she had to face them. She had to watch over Sam, Briggs and Kestrel, but she also had to know if Alpha was alive, where she was and stage a rescue operation.

_ Looks like you'll be busy for the next days, Grim, she muttered to herself.

She rose, gave Sam a quick kiss on his forehead, then went back to the Paladin. The time for revenge had come.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam was hearing indistinct sounds from far away, like his ears were full of cotton. His eyelids seemed to weigh a ton each. His head was so painful he wanted to groan, but his throat was dry, and no sound came out. His left shoulder was aching too, and he couldn't move his arm. He heard voices around him, and a male one said:

_ He's waking. Please call Ms Grimsdottir.

Grim. They were going to call Grim. He wanted so much to see her that, with tremendous effort, he forced his eyes open. His sight was fuzzy, like in a thick fog, but he saw a small room with people around him, and the bed he was lying on. A woman bent down on him, and he stared in her direction with hope, but it wasn't Grim. Even if he couldn't make out her features, she had a white lab coat and long dark hair. Definitely not Grim.

_ Mr Fisher? Can you hear me?

He tried to speak but no sound came. The woman picked up a small goblet of water and, gently raising his head, helped him drink with a straw. The water eased his dry throat, and after drinking several mouthfuls, he felt better.

_ Where am I? he managed.

_ In the medical unit of the American base in Kabul, she said. I'm Dr Prescott. How are you feeling?

_ Head hurts a lot. The shoulder too.

_ We'll give you something stronger to ease the pain. Do you remember what happened to you?

The mission. An ambush. Kestrel and Briggs tortured. The pain. And Alpha rescuing them. Alpha wounded, kicked, still on the field.

_ Where's Alpha?

Dr Prescott looked at him sadly.

_ The young woman who was with you has fallen into the hands of your enemies.

_ Kestrel? Briggs?

_ They are here, in this unit. Agent Briggs is still sleeping, but he's okay. Agent Kestrel...

Her voice trailed off, an a feeling of dread settled in Sam's stomach.

_ Is he alive?

_ Yes, but he's in a deep coma.

Sam's head was spinning so fast that he grabbed the mattress of his bed with his right hand to make it stop, but in vain. He was feeling sick, and had to roll on his right side to vomit on the floor. He heard concerned voices around him, but his stomach heaving and the remorse he was feeling were the only things he truly registered. When his stomach calmed a little bit, he sensed gentle hands helping him roll on his back and wiping his mouth. But he was in shock, the guilt menaced to engulf him again and drown him in an endless pit of doom, so he called her. He called the woman he loved, the only person on Earth that could save him.

_ Grim!

A blurred figure hastily approached his bed, and this time he knew it was her.

_ Sam! I'm right here, Sam.

_ Grim.

He raised his hand, reaching for hers, and she took it. The world spinned a little slower, but he still couldn't see her clearly.

_ Fog in my eyes. Can't see you.

The woman in a lab coat went to stand on his left side and switched on a small flashlight. She put it right into his eyes, and he was temporarily blinded.

_ Don't worry, Mr Fisher, it's simply the after-effects of the tranquilizers. They'll wear off in a few hours.

_ Grim?

He pulled her closer to him, and she sat on the bed.

_ Is Alpha alive?

He couldn't see her face, but she shook her head, while he heard people leaving the room.

_ I don't know, Sam. But it seems like they disarmed her, so they probably wanted her alive.

_ Kestrel... Will he be all right?

_ I don't know. If he wakes up, maybe.

_ What have I done, Grim?

He felt crushing guilt and pain building up in his guts, making him feel sick again. Grim helped him to roll again on his side, and backed a step. When he had finished retching, she came back next to him, avoiding the puddle, and put him back on his bed. He didn't feel the tears rolling down from his eyes but he tasted the salt on his lips. He wondered if one day he would be able to forgive himself.

_ You made an error of judgement, Sam, she said kindly. But I know you'll take responsibility for the consequences of your decisions. For now the situation looks bad enough. But Briggs will be fine. Kestrel is tough, I don't doubt he will come out of the coma. As for Alpha, she's strong, she'll resist. Charlie and I are looking for her and her captors, and we're preparing a rescue mission. So when you're up, you'll go and...

_ No.

He forced the word out, but he knew it was the right thing to say. He had to step aside, he really was losing his grip. He would retire, and stay behind with Grim. Not because of fear or cowardice, but because he thought the time had come to pass the torch.

_ It's over for me, Grim. I'm too old, and too reckless. I'll help you stage the operation, but I won't be going on the field. That failed mission was the last one.

He closed his eyes in despair, hating himself for not making up for his mistakes, but he wanted to cut his losses. Grim didn't reply, but he couldn't see her expression, so he was clueless about what she thought. Finally she spoke.

_ The mission has not failed.

_What?

He opened his eyes, wondering if he had heard correctly. Her blurred face came closer to him.

_ The operation is a success, if we put aside the injuries and Alpha's capture. All the targets have been killed.

_ Alpha?

_ Yes. Before and after she saved you, she shot down the nine members of Meggido. One of them was a commander. She even found some data, and put it into Kestrel's suit, where we found it.

Sam was dumbfounded. In spite of everything that had happened, Alpha had saved the day. She was a true hero, and he wanted to find her and save her. He looked in Grim's direction, and saw her nod.

_ We'll find her.

He started to nod too, but stopped and groaned, because his head did not appreciate at all. His left shoulder was aching, but he could feel his arm in a tight sling on his chest, and knew that without it the pain would be ten times worse. He was very tired and wanted to sleep. His eyelids started to droop.

_ Sam? Grim said with a strange voice. Before you fall asleep, I have something to tell you.

_ I'm listening.

_ Well... it's...

He raised his head a little. She was clearly embarrassed, but he didn't have a clue why. And he cursed the tranquilizers' after-effects which didn't allow him to see her.

_ Damned fog! Could you come closer to me, please? I want to see you.

She hesitated, then put her face a few inches from his. He could see her expression now. And he immediately knew what she wanted to say. So he put his hand around her neck and pulled her closer, and kissed her. Startled at first, she relaxed and kissed him back. She gently caressed his face, avoiding the bruises, and he felt joy and happiness and love blossoming in his heart. He hadn't felt something like that since Sarah's birth, a long time ago now. They kissed a few more times, caressing each other, but soon he felt the world starting to spin again. She sensed his faintness and pushed his head back on the pillow, stroking his face and hair until he was on the verge of sleep. Then, with a voice he could hardly hear, he told her:

_ I love you, Grim.

And he fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Grim was the happiest woman in the American base of Kabul. Sam had kissed her! He said that he loved her! Even if the situation was very serious, she felt elated. He had fallen asleep right afterwards, but she knew he would be okay. Nevertheless, what he said about not going back on the field was bothering her. She knew he shouldn't put an end to his career on such a fail. She would convince him to do one more mission: Alpha's rescue.

The day had passed in a blur. The sun was setting in the horizon, and she was feeling exhausted. But she wanted to see Briggs and Kestrel. When she entered Briggs' room, she saw him snoring softly under his blanket, his features relaxed. Smiling a little, she left quietly. But when she came to see Kestrel, she felt worried. He lay on his bed, unnaturally still, an oxygen mask helping him breathing. His vitals were low. He was pale, and the top of his head was covered with a thick bandage. She came next to him, and gently touched his hand. He didn't stir. She decided to talk to him, since some people in a coma could hear what was happening around them.

_ Hi, Kestrel, it's Grim. You're in a coma, but please wake up. We need you. Alpha needs you. She's been captured after she saved you. We'll rescue her, but we really could use your help. So please, wake up soon.

He lay still, apparently unaware of her presence. She wished him goodnight, then had a sudden urge to see Sam a last time. She sat on the edge of his bed, taking his hand. He was breathing slowly and deeply, but when she touched him he muttered "Grim". She was afraid he was waking, but he just turned his head and kept sleeping. She brushed her lips against his, and left.

She came back to the Paladin, wished Charlie, exhausted like her, a good night, then went to her cabin. Without changing clothes she crashed on her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

When she lifted her head again and saw her alarm clock, she was stunned to see that it showed 9.45 am. She had slept around the clock. She got up and hit the shower. The hot water reinvigorated her and dissolved her last fears. Kestrel would be okay. They would find Alpha very soon. And they would bring Meggido down. And after that... well, maybe she and Sam could take a few days off and see if they could have a future together.

When she entered the control room, Charlie was obviously waiting for her, bouncing on his feet. She suspected him to have stayed awake all night, given the large bags under his bloodshot eyes, and drunk too much caffeine. But he was grinning at her.

_ Hi Grim! Guess what? Kestrel is awake!

_ What? That's... that's wonderful!

Some of the lead burdening her shoulders lifted, and she smiled too.

_ Is he okay?

_ He got out of the coma at three in the morning, but he had lost recent memories. He only spoke in Russian. Fortunately, a nurse was Russian-born and talked with him. Now he's back in his right mind, and wants to get up and strangle Sam. I told him about Alpha. He's worried sick, and I can't blame him. To lose the woman he dates so suddenly...

_ Wait! Grim interrupted him. Kestrel dates Alpha?

_ Yes, Charlie said, didn't you know? They kissed in front of Briggs, Sam and I a couple of days ago. I thought everyone aboard the Paladin knew by now.

_ Not I, but I'm not surprised.

_ Speaking of that, Charlie winked at her. Where are _you_ with Sam?

_ Oh! erm... nowhere, she stammered, blushing furiously. What do you mean?

But Charlie, blast him, seemed to understand, and he grinned broadly.

_ Congratulations! It took you long enough!

_ How do you... ?

_ Please! I'm a geek, that's true, but I'm also a man, with eyes that can see pretty normally. It was obvious, and I'd say you both deserve to be happy.

Her cheeks were red and hot, she felt it, but she was grinning inwardly. He was right, she deserved a loving man in her life.

_ Now, to business, he said more seriously. I tried to gather info about Alpha's whereabouts, and I think I have something.

Grim waited for him to continue while approaching the SMI, which showed a detailed map of the region.

_ A friend of mine answered me. I asked for anything the hackers I knew could learn on a woman captured in Northeastern Afghanistan. My friend's from India. He discovered that a Westerner woman was being held captive somewhere in Penjab. Sadly, that's all I've got. But since we haven't heard of any civilian woman captured in the last days...

_ Then it's probably Alpha. Pity your friend couldn't be more specific.

_ Yeah. But still it's a start.

_ It sure is. We'll find her.

Grim was confident. They would find and save her. She raised her head, a small smile on her face.

_ Good work, Charlie.

He looked at her in surprise. It was true she didn't praise him often, and found him irritating. But he was a very gifted hacker and tech, and she was happy to have him on the team.

_ Thanks!

_ Now go get some sleep. I'll go down to the medical unit, then we'll continue the search.

He yawned, nodded and marched off the room. She almost ran down the ramp in her eagerness to see Sam.

When she entered his room, he was still sleeping. The blood had been wiped out his face, but the bruise on his temple was huge and purple. She gazed at him from the threshold, hesitated, then decided to let him sleep a bit more. He had earned some rest. Instead, she came to see Briggs. He was well awake and wolfing down his breakfast.

_ Hi, Briggs! How are you feeling?

_ Hi, Grim! He said, looking up and grinning at her. Nice to see you. I'm all right, as you can see, thanks.

_ You sure? The burns...

_ It's nothing, he said softly. Some additionnal scars, that's all. Usually my dates find them thrilling, they think I'm a gangster. I'll have even more success than before!

He tried to joke about it, but she could see his eyes were still haunted. She decided to drop the subject.

_ How long will you stay in your bed?

_ As long as it takes me to finish eating this. Dr Prescott, who's kinda cute by the way, gave me the all clear to get up my ass and vacate the premises.

_ That's good news.

_ Grim?

He stared at her intently. He was no longer joking, and had his best get-us-out-of-this-mess-please expression on his face.

_ What happened? Charlie told me briefly that the mission had not failed, but he hadn't time to explain, he had had news about Alpha. He said she'd been captured.

_ True. What do you remember?

_ Nothing much. The start, then we being surrounded, me hit by some darts and fainting. When I awoke, Kestrel was already being tortured in the water basin, and Sam was unconscious, blood on his face. I was suspended right next to him. The thugs saw me awake and gave me some little shocks. The guy interrogating me was Ali-al Massoud. He wanted to know who we where and what we were doing there. They stopped burning me when Sam came round, and he interrogated him instead. Then we heard loud noises outside, and he hit me with this huge club, and I awoke yesterday in this room.

_ Okay. So he hit you because Alpha had launched an attack on your captors. She killed all the targets. Then she rescued all three of you, put you in the chopper. But some guards started to shoot the helicopter, so she stayed behind to cover you. She's been captured, and Charlie has had intel that she's probably in Penjab. That's all we know.

_ I see. She saved our asses _and_ did the job, alone. I hope she's alive, Kestrel will kill Sam if she's dead.

_ I'll go visit Kestrel now. See you aboard the Paladin?

_ You bet. I have a teammate to find and a debt to pay.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kestrel was trying very hard to calm his nerves and not tear his room apart. He was so anguished and furious he knew that a little nothing could spark things off, and he didn't want to take it out on the people who nursed him or their workplace. But he _did_ want to take it out on Sam, even if he had been injured too. The bloody bastard was responsible for all that had happened, his stubbornness had cost them Alpha. Angry tears were swelling in his eyes, but he forced them down. He would soon get out of here and go find her, with or without Fourth Echelon. He put on some clothes, some American fatigues the kind Dr Nakamura had lent him, and was putting his heavy boots on when someone knocked on the door.

_ Come in.

He saw Grim enter the room, and greeted her seriously, relieved by her soft expression. Maybe she had information about Alpha?

_ Good morning, Grim. How are you?

_ It's me that should ask you this, Kestrel, she said with a kind smile. How are _you_?

_ I'm fine, he shrugged. I wanted to thank you.

_ What for?

_ You awakened me with your words. I heard you yesterday. It seems to me I was at the bottom of a very deep well, trying to see the daylight far above my head. But nothing, only darkness. Like in the coma I was in before with Voron. I lost courage then, and I wanted to fall back deeper, so deep I knew I couldn't rise again. But I heard your voice. You were telling me to wake up, that Alpha needed me. It's like a rope you've given me to climb and step out of the well. Without you, I'd have most certainly lost the will to fight and come back.

He fixed his brown eyes on her, and she saw his gratitude. He was alive for Alpha, she was the reason he was fighting. She knew now that Alpha was more than a teammate for him, and she wanted to help him have her back at his side. She had luck to have Sam there. He was injured, granted, but he was near her. Kestrel had lost the woman he loved, not knowing if she was alive, thinking of the worst that could happen to her, and trying to accept the situation in order to save her. She could tell he was mad at Sam and she feared their next encounter. He was strong enough to kill the man she loved and had very good reasons for that.

Kestrel saw Grim's anxious expression, and guessed that something had happened. She was not exactly the same as before, and she had a faraway look in her eyes. Something personal. Had Sam made his move at last?

_ Are you in love with Sam? he asked.

_ What? I... yes, but...

_ I knew it, he said, a sad smile on his face. Don't worry, I won't hurt him, even if I would like to smash his bloody face to a pulp and wring his neck. But you can tell him that I want him to make it up for his mistakes.

_ What do you mean?

_ He told me days ago that he'd soon retire, and I suppose he feels remorse with that mission. Who wouldn't? He completely messed up, that's true. I don't know him very well, but he seems to me he's a proud man, so he won't accept such a failure. He probably won't want to go on another mission. But I want him to go and save Alpha. That's the least he can do to make amends. That's also the condition for me to not kill him.

Grim could tell that he meant every single word. He was really mad at Sam, but he was offering him a chance to make up for it. He was a really nice guy, and she saw why Sam wanted him and Alpha to join Fourth Echelon, as he had told her one evening. They were both exceptional people.

_ I can't speak for Sam, but I'll tell him.

_ Thanks. Do you know anything about Alpha?

_ Yes, she said, and saw a sparkle of hope in his eyes. Charlie has discovered that she could be detained in Penjab, but that's all we've got for the moment.

_ Still, it's a start. I intend to get up soon and help you searching. Unfortunately, I'll have to win an argument with Dr Collins, who's rather strict. This is not going to be a piece of cake.

_ I'll talk to him, Grim promised. Penjab is close to where we are, we can stay here as long as needed to pinpoint Alpha's location. So he'll monitor you.

_ Oh joy, he muttered unhappily, making her smile.

_ In the meantime, have some rest. You're gonna need it when we find Alpha.

_ Yes, you're right. In this case...

He kicked off his boots and settled himself on his bed. She rose to leave him and opened the door.

_ Grim?

She turned. He was looking straight at her, a pained expression on his face but determination in his voice.

_ Please tell Sam that I don't hold a grudge against him. But I do want him to go on the field one last time, and help me save Alpha. She's everything to me. He _has_ to do it.

_ I'll tell him, she promised again.

He nodded, then lay back on his pillow and shut his eyes. She left the room and closed the door behind her. She walked to Sam's door, then paused. She gathered her feelings and knocked.

_ Come in, she heard him say in a strange voice.

She entered the room and found him sitting on his bed, already dressed up in fatigues like Kestrel, left arm in the sling that was protecting his shoulder. He half-smiled when he saw her, but she immediately noticed that something was very wrong. His features were tightened, and his green eyes, usually full of an everlasting fire of ruthless action and sarcastic talk, were dark and sunken, as if he had lost the power that made him go forward.

_ Hi, Grim, he said simply.

_ Hi, Sam.

She strode towards him and grabbed the armchair to sit right in front of him. He averted his gaze, hanging his head, and she knew what he was thinking. She braced herself for what she was going to do, then raised her hand and slapped him across his face as hard as she could. Stunned, he looked back at her, the red outline of her hand on his left cheek.

_ Snap out of it, she told him sternly. You're better than that.

_ What? I don't understand.

_ Don't you?

She rose angrily, turned her back on him and grabbed the door handle.

_ Wait! What's the matter? he said, completely lost.

She stopped, then faced him. He looked surprised at the fierce expression she felt on her face.

_ You're a coward, Samuel Fisher!

He recoiled a little at the violence of her tone, but still didn't react. She wanted to shake him out of his torpor. Where was the Sam she loved? He certainly wasn't the wimp she had in front of her. She knew he felt immensely guilty for what happened, but he needed to overcome the remorse and act. She had to make him stir. She marched to him and glared at him.

_ Took you long enough to confess your feelings about me! Everybody knew except me! But that's not the point. You made a huge mistake, you messed up, you took a shit decision, that's true. But it's over, now. And you have to react. Do you hear me?

He glazed at her, still in his world of sorrow. She saw that he hadn't taken well to be slapped, but it wasn't enough.

_ I messed up. It's all my fault. And Alpha will probably die because of me.

_ You listen to me, Fisher! she yelled, letting out her anger and the pain he was causing her to see him in this depressed state. Alpha's not dead, and we'll rescue her! And you will bring your ass onto the field and save her, do you hear me? Maybe it's time for you to retire, but first you're gonna mop the shit you created! You cannot shirk your responsibilities like that! So you're gonna get your fucking ass out of bed and help us finding her and rescue her!

She was not used to talking with such an amount of cuss words, but he was pushing her to breaking point by not reacting. At long last she saw a spark of anger in his eyes.

_ Do you really think I'm a coward?

She heard a harsh note in his voice, and she could see that old Sam was coming back, but too slowly to her taste.

_ Yes! So prove to me I'm wrong! Move and help us!

He shook his head dejectedly.

_ Grim, you're right. I'm a coward. I should've told you my feelings long ago. And I messed up so badly. How can I set things right?

She couldn't help herself: she slapped him again, harder than the first time since she was standing in front of him. He suddenly glared at her, and saw his eyes as fierce as ever. He stood up abruptly and grabbed her around the chest, pulling her closer to him.

_ In fact, you're wrong. I'm not a coward. And I'll go and save Alpha. My very last mission. I promise. And it'll be a total success.

_ Very good, Sam. Here's the man I fell in love with. And that's a good decision too, since Kestrel told me that if you didn't go he'd kill you.

_ I deserve it, he murmured. But I'll save the love of his life and make it up for what I did.

_ That's the Sam Fisher I love, a hardcore Splinter Cell.

He kissed her, and she huddled up against his chest, his arm around her. Good old Sam was back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When Sam and Grim entered the control room aboard the Paladin, they saw that Briggs was already there, working on the SMI with Charlie. Briggs raised his head, spotted Sam and gave him a smile.

_ Hi, Sam! What happened to your arm?

_ Hey, Briggs. Dislocated shoulder, it's nothing. You all right?

_ They tried to barbecue me, but I'm tough meat. I'm fine.

_ Glad to hear it.

They stared at each other, sharing a non-verbal message not to be said aloud by tough ops. Then Grim asked:

_ Where are we, gentlemen?

_ Not much farther, I'm afraid, said Charlie. Nothing new.

_ I've been in touch with a CIA agent stationed in Kabul, but he doesn't have a clue about where Alpha could be, Briggs added. But he thinks her captors could be the Engineers, since they have a strong presence among Taliban tribes. Many Taliban fighters enlist in their ranks.

_ That's a possibility, said Sam. But we still don't know where she is. We need a more specific destination. Do we have other contacts in the area?

A few seconds of silence passed, then a voice behind him made Sam jump.

_ I do.

He turned and saw Kestrel, leaning on a desk, looking straight at him. Even if the beard he grew was covering a lot of his face, Sam saw that his features were contracted, but his eyes were clear. Sam locked eyes with him, trying to apologize silently. Kestrel stood, advanced slowly towards him, then faced him. Sam expected to be hit by a heavy fist and would have done nothing to stop it, but instead Kestrel nodded and held out his hand. Sam took it, and as they shook hands, Kestrel simply said:

_ Bring her back, Fisher.

Sam nodded, and Kestrel walked next to him to the console.

_ I know someone in the vicinity that can help us. Svetlana Karpova.

_ Who's she? asked Grim.

_ A cousin of mine. My mother and hers were twin sisters. I knew nothing about her, since our mothers had cut all ties before we were born. We discovered each other's existence six months ago. We both went to Novgorod, my birthplace, the same day to do some research. We fought over the same register of births, marriages and deaths until we discovered that we were family. It was quite a shock.

_ And how can she help? Sam asked.

_ She's American now, and she's married to the present ambassador of the United States in India. She discreetly works for the CIA, and has a lot of contacts around here. I'll phone her.

_ That's... great.

Sam was always surprised to see how it was a small world, afer all. Charlie handed Kestrel a smartphone with undetectable signal and told him to keep it. Kestrel thanked him and dialed a number, switching on the loudspeaker so everyone could hear.

_ Привет ? ( _Hello_ _?)_

_ Здравствуйте, Светлана _(Hello, Svetlana),_ he said.

_ Mikhail! How nice of you to phone me!

Sam could understand Russian, and while hearing her voice he imagined Kestrel's cousin as a plump, smiling little woman, very unlike Mikhail Loskov.

_ In fact, I'd appreciate it if you could help me, Svetlana.

_ Whatever you want, little cousin. What can I do for you?

_ I'd like to know if you could do a research for me, with your friends.

_ Is the line secure?

_ Absolutely.

_ Then tell me everything.

_ A friend of mine, a woman, has been wounded and captured in an attack near Kabul.

_ Ah, yes, I heard a little something about that. I won't ask you questions, Mikhail, you know it.

_ Thank you. Now, I'd like to know where my friend is being held.

Kestrel's cousin took her time to answer.

_ That will be difficult, I'm afraid. Do you have an idea where... ?

_ Penjab. That's all I know.

_ That's better than nothing. Okay, I'll wake up my friends and see what I can dig up.

_ Thank you very much, Svetlana.

_ I'm glad to hear that you have a friend at last, Mikhail. Maybe a girlfriend?

_ No questions, Svetlana.

_ Oh! That's right. I'll call you back on this number, but it'll take time. Do not expect an answer before tomorrow at the earliest.

_ It's okay. I understand. But she's in danger. Her life's at risk.

_ I'll make it quick. Bye, Mikhail.

_ До свидания.

Kestrel hung up and pocketed the phone. Sam could see that he was trying not to show his anguish and decided to come to his aid.

_ Why don't we go for a lunch in the meantime? I don't know about you, but I'm starving.

_ I could eat an elephant, Briggs said immediately.

_ Lunch sounds good, approved Kestrel, his voice controlled. Who's the chef?

_ I think it's my turn, said Sam. Unfortunately, I have an arm missing in action.

Sam was satisfied to see a half-smile on Kestrel's face.

_ Then it's for me, Grim said. And I'll treat you with a Grimsdottir special: Bostonian hamburgers with French fries.

_ Sounds awesome, said Briggs.

_ I'm really hungry now, said Sam. It'll be lovely, Grim.

He went next to her, put his free hand on her shoulder and kissed her. He did it naturally but conspicuously, to prove to her that he was not a coward and admitted his true feelings in front of the whole team. Briggs and Charlie started to applaude wildly, followed by Kestrel, grinning broadly, and by the whole staff of the Paladin who soon cheered. Very red, Grim had a shy smile, but Sam was grinning too. He kissed her a second time, and she turned her beautiful eyes towards him. He could see her love for him, and was elated to think that he would retire from the field soon and enjoy being with her more often. But first, an important matter had to be dealt with.

_ So, he said, what about having lunch, now?

She smiled at him, then left the control room. Briggs and Charlie were chatting animatedly about a bet they seemed to have made on Grim and him. Then he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

_ You did it. It wasn't so difficult, was it?

_ It was, he answered, facing Kestrel. You know it was bloody difficult. Like you said, jumping without a parachute. It's a freefall into the unknown.

_ But you didn't crash.

_ Nope.

_ Congratulations.

Kestrel had a wistful smile, and Sam could tell that he thought about Alpha. That he desperately wanted to find Alpha to be with her and protect her, to enjoy a simple kiss like he himself did with Grim. Sam put his hand on Kestrel's arm and promised him:

_ I swear I'll bring her back. I already told Grim it would be my last mission. But I'll help you bringing her back. I'm so sorry, Kestrel. Please forgive me. I'll bring her back, I promise.

Kestrel and he stared at each other, but the Russian's animosity had vanished. They shook hands again, to seal the deal, and together headed towards the dining cabin, where a delicious smell of cooking meat made their stomachs rumble.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The afternoon stretched very slowly for Kestrel. He was waiting for news from his cousin, but so far nothing. He slept for a couple of hours after the awesome lunch made by Grim, then decided to go for a walk around the base, since he didn't feel well enough to run. When he left the Paladin, he saw Charlie bent over a computer, frantically typing on his keyboard, Grim and Sam over the console, examining the possible locations of Alpha's jail, and Briggs on the phone, probably talking to his contact in the CIA. It was heart-warming to see them so intent on helping him find her, but he needed to be alone for a few moments.

He exited the plane, then headed for the course that they ran a few days ago with the Marine soldiers. He bumped into Captain Martin and a handful of his men, who stopped to salute him in respect. He saluted back in the Russian way, the only way ke knew so far, and the soldiers resumed their running. A chilly wind was blowing, coming down from the mountains surrounding them, but the sun was shining, so he felt comfortable. Lost in his thoughts, he walked the ten kilometers of the course without a second thought, his mind concentrated on Alpha. He hated it, but he had to brace himself mentally if she was dead. The possibility was very likely, since he knew what their enemies were capable of. But he had to believe that she was still alive and would be safe. Without her... No, he told himself firmly. She _was_ alive. She was going to make it. And he would rescue her at all costs.

After his walk, he felt too distraught to come aboard the Paladin yet, so he went to fetch Alpha's sniper rifle in the cargo hold to practice. When he laid hands on the black rifle case, he had a sudden urge to dissolve into tears, but he controlled himself. She was not dead, he would soon know where she was. But he knew that if she died, he would probably break down completely, like eight months before. When Sam and Briggs have left him, he had felt so lonely and aimless against Voron that he had started drinking. Soon he could drink a bottle of vodka a day. Nevertheless he tried to take revenge upon Voron. But when he faced his comrade in Moscow, the truth was that he almost lost his fight because he was drunk. When Alpha saved him, she gave him a reason to live again. So he stopped drinking abruptly. It was hard, but he held on, and now he didn't want to touch alcohol again, especially vodka.

He took the gun and ammo and got into the pick-up that was at their disposal. He drove to the training zone, fortunately for him nobody was around. He trained on several targets at different distances, and even succeeded in hitting in the head a dummy three kilometers away. At some point he heard a vehicle stopping and people getting out of it behind him, but he ignored them and stayed focused on the targets. He shot different dummies again, then concentrated on one that was far away from the others and looked intact. The sigh next to it indicated "4,000 m". Okay, Kestrel thought, let's chop its head. He adjusted his vision, concentrated a long time, judging the force of the wind, then pulled the trigger. In the rifle binocular, he saw that the head of the dummy had a brand new hole between its eyes.

_ Very impressive, said a familiar voice on his right.

He turned his head and saw Sam, Briggs and Captain Martin, binoculars in hand, looking at him. Briggs was in awe.

_ That dummy is four kilometers away! he marveled. How... ?

_ I don't know, Kestrel shrugged. Alpha's rifle is exceptional.

_ Possibly, said Sam, but the rifle alone isn't exceptional. It has to have an exceptional shooter to pull the trigger.

_ Congratulations, agent Kestrel! said Captain Martin, obviously impressed. You're the very first sniper to touch this target. You've made an all-time record. It's a tradition on the base to honor the best shooter with a little ceremony. Nothing fancy, just a couple of salutes and the national anthem played, then flowing drinks at the mess. Would you please do us the honor to accept it?

After a few seconds of hesitation, Kestrel answered politely:

_ It'll be my honor.

_ Thanks. We'll play the Russian anthem, I suppose?

_ No. Please play your anthem.

Sam and Captain Martin looked surprised, but Briggs knew better, and Kestrel saw that he remembered their conversation. It was true all he wanted was to draw a line under Russia. His country of birth was in the past. His future was elsewhere, and he hoped it would be in the USA.

_ Very well, said the captain. I'll go to the mess and organize it. Shall we say at 7 pm at the parade ground?

_ Okay, said Kestrel, standing up and starting to disassemble the sniper rifle and putting it back in its case.

The captain left them and drove away in the jeep, leaving Sam and Briggs with Kestrel. Sam came closer to Kestrel and watched him carefully cleaning each piece of the gun before putting them back in the case. Kestrel was honored by what Captain Martin had told him, but on the other hand he couldn't stand to be at some stupid ceremony while Alpha was probably suffering in a cell in Penjab. His hands were starting to shake, a sure sign that he was furious and tried to control his anger. Sam stared at him, but Kestrel avoided his gaze. Then he heard Sam speaking softly.

_ Take it easy, Kestrel. I know you only accepted the ceremony because you didn't want to offend Captain Martin. He meant well. I think you'll be the first non-American shooter honored in this base.

_ That's wonderful, snapped Kestrel sarcastically. I'll just have Marine soldiers salute me and have some drinks, while Alpha's still detained and maybe fucking tortured by this fucking Meggido!

He was so mad he wanted to yell and destroy everything in reach, but then he realized he was about to throw the rifle case away. Alpha's sniper rifle, her pride and joy. Suddenly, he broke down. The tears rushed out, he just couldn't stop them. The tension was way too strong, he had to evacuate it. Then Sam gently embraced him, and he sobbed on his free shoulder, like a man who had seen too much. Sam held him silently, inwardly sharing his distress. Nearby, Briggs was looking away, but he understood. Finally the tears stopped, Kestrel breathed heavily, then pulled away from Sam.

_ Thanks, he murmured. I just can't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stand to lose her.

Sam nodded, remembering saying those exact words to Kestrel barely days ago. He understood only too well what the Russian felt.

_ Don't worry, we'll save her. She's alive, she's tough. We'll save her, Kestrel.

The ops wiped away the last tears on his cheeks, then inhaled deeply.

_ Those who detain her will pay a very high price. I won't show mercy, I can promise you that. No thug will make it alive.

_ That's the spirit, said Sam, clapping him on the shoulder. We'll cut them to pieces. Now come on, you can't go to an official ceremony in fatigues like that. I've got a uniform for you.

_ What uniform? asked Kestrel, puzzled. I'm not American, and I don't think you have a Russian one. And I won't wear a Russian one. Never again.

_ I've got something to show you, said Sam mysteriously. Let's go back to the Paladin.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sam led Kestrel to the control room, where Grim and Charlie were waiting for them. Sam placed him right in front of a huge control screen, and explained:

_ Someone wants to talk to you.

He nodded at Grim, who pressed a button. Suddenly, the screen was switched on, and Kestrel could not believe his eyes: the president of the United States herself was there, looking at him, and smiling!

_ Good evening, agent Kestrel, she said. Do you recognize me?

_ Yes, of course, Madam, he said when he found his voice. I'm honored.

_ So am I, agent Kestrel. I heard very good things about you. Mr Fisher and Ms Grimsdottir speak very highly of you.

_ I don't know what to say, Madam, he said, confused.

_ I know that you are chasing the powerful organization called Meggido with Fourth Echelon, and I would like you to join them in a more official way, if that suits you.

_ I would gladly do so, Madam, but sadly I'm not American.

_ That is why I ask it to you officially: Mikhail Andreyevich Loskov, would you accept to change your nationality and become an American citizen?

Kestrel felt his jaw dropping. He was completely stunned. The president was still smiling.

_ Well, agent Kestrel? What is your answer?

_ Madam, he said at last, straightening, I renounce the Russian nationality and am very honored to accept the American citizenship.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Briggs and Charlie exchanging a handshake, and Sam and Grim kissing while grinning broadly.

_ Very well, agent Kestrel. You are now an official member of Fourth Echelon, and an American citizen. You will receive a new passport, and of course your Russian one must be destroyed. You have to know that the CIA will keep an eye on you for a couple of years as to make sure you cut all the ties with Russia and do not become a spy for your former country, but I do not think you'll betray my trust, since Mr Fisher and Ms Grimsdottir both vouched for you.

_ Thank you very much, Madam. I'll serve my new country well, I promise on my honor.

_ Good. I do hope you'll save your friend Alpha. When she comes back, I'll make her the same offer I made to you. And I count on you and Fourth Echelon to bring Meggido down, no matter who they are. It's high time this terrorist organization behind the Engineers disappear for good.

_ Yes, Madam.

The communication was cut. Kestrel was rooted to the spot, hardly believing what he heard and saw. The president of the United States of America herself had offered him the American nationality! He was now a full member of Fourth Echelon! Briggs patted him on the back.

_ Welcome aboard, Kestrel! I'll still call you Kestrel, if you don't mind. Mikhail is too long and too Russian, and I know I can't pronounce it correctly anyway.

_ I don't mind, he said, and I'd have trouble choosing another code sign. Kestrel is one part of my identity I don't want to leave behind.

_ Congratulations, Kestrel! said Grim happily. I'm glad you accepted.

_ So am I, said Sam.

He walked to Kestrel, and they shook hands. Kestrel was happy to see Sam's delighted expression, and he guessed that it was more than a simple welcome. Sam wanted to have a successor on the field, and now he had one, so he would be able to retire without difficulty or remorse.

_ Remember that you have one more mission to do before I take your place, Fisher, he said maliciously.

_ You'll certainly not take my place, Loskov, you'll just fill the blank I'm leaving behind me.

They smiled, but it was more a wistful smile, and they bumped fists. Sam breathed deeply, then said:

_ Come on, I'll give you your new uniform, so you can put it on for the ceremony.

He led the way to an area beyond Charlie's workshop, and handed Kestrel a brand new dark blue uniform, with a polo shirt, sweater and fatigues, and the insignia of Fourth Echelon with the talon in a shield, and the five stars above it, on the right sleeve, and the American flag on the left one. Kestrel took it reverently, and Sam saw that he was moved.

_ I'll leave you now, Sam said. I have to squeeze into mine, and it'll take time with this bloody shoulder.

Kestrel nodded, but before Sam exited the room, he raised his head and called:

_ Hey, Sam!

_ Yes? Sam asked, turning around and locking eyes with him.

Kestrel wanted to tell him all he felt at the moment: his pride at being a member of Fourth Echelon, his relief at being a brand new American citizen, his satisfaction at leaving Russia and his past behind, and his emotion at the trust Sam had in him, in spite of the rocky story between the two of them. But he didn't know how to say all this, so he simply said:

_ Thanks, Sam.

Sam nodded, then left, a wide grin on his face.

The ceremony was short but charged with emotion. The Marine soldiers and officers, glad to learn that the best sniper of the base had become American, shot a gun salute, and Kestrel was moved when he listened to his new anthem. He wished Alpha were there with him, and he hoped that she would accept to join Fourth Echelon like him.

After the ceremony, a cocktail was being served in the officers' mess, and he disappointed several Marine captains when he declined the cup of champagne they were offering him and asked for an apple juice instead.

When Sam, Grim, Briggs and Charlie went around him to congratulate him, he truly felt like a member of a new family, and that warmed his heart.

_ To our new fellow countryman, Sam announced, raising his glass, and to an excellent sniper!

_ Cheers!

They drank a sip of their glass, and Briggs nudged Kestrel.

_ Hey, you cheater! It's fruit juice!

_ Yes, it is, he admitted serenely. I was addicted to alcohol during a short time, and I don't want to drink a single drop again.

He stared at Briggs who looked awkward, and smiled.

_ You're right, Kestrel, said Grim. Alcohol is not good for one's health, I should take a leaf out of your book.

_ Well, I'll pass, said Briggs. I like my beer on an evening match.

_ So do I, said Sam, but only if my team wins.

_ What is your favourite team? asked Charlie.

At that moment, Kestrel's phone rang. He took it out, saw the number displayed on the screen and said, looking at his comrades, worry in his voice:

_ It's Svetlana.

Kestrel hurriedly left the room, followed by Sam, Grim, Briggs and Charlie, and answered the phone once outside the officers' mess, switching on the loudspeaker.

_ Da?

_ Hi, Mikhail, it's Svetlana, she said in Russian.

_ Hi. Could we please talk in English for my team?

_ Okay, as you wish, she said, changing language easily but with a strong Russian accent. I've got some news about your friend. Unfortunately, they're not too good.

_ Is she... ?

Kestrel's heart squeezed in anguish. He didn't want to say the word "dead".

_ No, not yet. But she's in the hands of some Taliban lunatics who faked a trial for crimes against the Taliban people and Islam, the usual bullshit. Because she's a woman, she's been sentenced to a thousand lashes, which is to say to death. The executioners can go up to a hundred lashes a day, so...

Svetlana's voice trailed off, but Kestrel tried to control the panic and dread rising in him.

_ When did this trial happen?

_ Yesterday morning. The sentence was to be carried out immediately.

_ Then she received two hundred lashes, murmured Grim in horror. How could she be still alive?

Kestrel tried to focus on Svetlana's words. She wasn't dead "yet".

_ Are you sure she isn't dead? he asked in dismay.

_ Positive, Svetlana answered immediately. My contact in the Taliban tribe said that their chief was waiting impatiently for her death, then he will hang her body above his village's square.

_ Not likely, growled Sam, not until I'm dead.

_ Do you know where she is? asked Kestrel very calmly, too calmly.

_ In a small village near Ranian, northwest of Amritsar, but in Pakistan. I'll send you the coordinates. She's locked in the basement of the chief's mansion. But be warned: twenty guards are patrolling around the house, and my contact told me that her cell was well-guarded twenty-four hours a day.

_ Thank you very much, Svetlana, said Kestrel at last. Now I must leave.

_ Please keep in touch, Mikhail.

_ I will.

He hung up and faced the team, no longer in dismay. He knew what he had to do. Briggs went back in the mess to find Captain Martin and apologized for having to leave so suddenly, but the Marine officer, a little offended at first, understood when he told him it was information about the woman captured. Then he met the team outside again. They were all deeply shocked, but Kestrel could see why Sam was feared and admired. His stare was terrifying, he radiated anger and danger. Kestrel knew he could rely on him, they would save the woman he loved.

_ Fine, said Sam with his rumbling voice full of hate. We have a rescue mission to set up. We'll take off immediately and launch the operation tomorrow at dawn. We've got some heads to bust.

They ran to the Paladin. Briggs ordered the take-off, and then they all worked on the intel they had received. They worked together, more united than ever, focused on a single thing: save Alpha and blow everything behind them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The Paladin landed at Amritsar airport at 2.30 am, and Kestrel hadn't slept at all. He was much too eager to start the rescue operation. He took a hasty shower and put on his new Fourth Echelon suit, which was surprisingly light and protective. He tried on the goggles, and he noticed that they were much more developed and precise than his old ones from Voron. Then he equipped himself with the gear he had chosen a few hours ago with Sam and Charlie: his Px4 Storm, a new Remington 887 Nitro Mag Tactical, an American pump-action shotgun, since Alpha had taken his SIG 556, and some frag grenades. Nothing non-lethal for him. Usually he preferred long-range rifles, but this time he wanted to go down in the fray and do as much damage as possible. Sam and Charlie hadn't said a thing when he had made his choice, but he knew they had understood his intentions very clearly.

Finally he took a photograph from his pocket, a rather bad picture he had made when Alpha and he were in Manchester. Alpha was half-smiling on it, she was in her favourite fatigues and held her sniper rifle. He had snapped it just after their mission against the Engineers' hackers, and she had tousled spiky hair and sparking eyes. It was his only photo of her, and he cherished it. He said to the Alpha on the photo:

_ I'm coming for you. Don't worry. I love you.

Then he put the photo in a book she had lent him months ago, urging him to read it when he had spare time. It was "The Charterhouse of Parma" by Stendhal, a French writer. It was her favourite book, but he had never had the courage to open it yet. When he checked his watch, he saw that the meeting time had come. It was 3 am, and he felt great.

In his cabin, Sam was being helped putting on his suit by Grim. His shoulder was still aching a lot, but he had to go on the field. So he drugged himself with painkillers, under the worried stare of Grim, who pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Soon the medicine worked, and he was able to move his shoulder freely.

_ Be careful, said Grim at last. You won't feel the pain, but if you do a wrong movement...

_ I know. I'll watch my back, don't worry.

_ Sam, I...

She stopped, but Sam could see that it was very hard for her to see him going on a mission in such a bad shape. He himself was not feeling too good. But he had made a promise, and he had to clean his slate. So he took Grim's hand and gently pulled her against his chest, his right arm around her, his eyes right into hers.

_ I know. But please trust me. I have a last job to do. And Briggs and Kestrel are with me, I'm not alone. This is my very last mission, I don't want to mess it.

_ Just come back alive, she said, her eyes very bright. Come back to me, and bring back all the team alive.

_ I will.

He kissed her, and it seemed to him that time stopped in a blissful, eternal second. Then she pulled away and said:

_ It's time.

She softly caressed his cheek, then exited the room. He gathered his gear, his Five-seveN, his SC-IS rifle and a series of EMP grenades, gas grenades and sticky cameras, and left his cabin.

They all met in the control room, and Sam was moved when he saw Kestrel wearing the black suit and green goggles just like him. He knew then that making him join Fourth Echelon had been the right decision. Kestrel would take his place, and that thought was a little heart-wrenching but mostly relieving. Sam once again was bewildered to accept so calmly to retire, and on his own! But he knew the time had come, and he was grateful to have a successor in Fourth Echelon. If he was going to survive this last mission, then he was in peace with his mind and his career.

Briggs came next to him and asked:

_ All right for the last round, Sam?

_ Yeah, he said truthfully. Right, let's review the details a last time. We'll fly to Ranian in the chopper, cross the boundary and parachute jump two kilometers away from the village. Then we'll run to the mansion. Briggs, you'll cover us with your sniper from this roof...

He pointed to a small house on the SMI, which showed a detailed map of their targets.

_ … and shoot all the guards you can spot. I'll go round the mansion from the left, and Kestrel will do the same on the right. Once the twenty guards are down, we regroup and enter the mansion here.

The door he was indicating was the entry to the basement.

_ That door will probably be guarded, so we'll blast our way in, but silently if possible. Briggs, you have your wall mines and explosive charges?

_ Affirmative.

_ From this point on, the satellite shots show us a long corridor with many rooms. At the end of the corridor, a heavy grill bars the access to a staircase. This staircase is the only access to the basement from the ground floor, which is an advantage. Briggs will cover the grill and make sure it stays closed. I'll cover the door of the basement, and Kestrel will search every room to find Alpha. Every people we have in sight is a hostile, so we are free to neutralize them in whatever way we find appropriate. As soon as we recover Alpha, we run to the extraction point just outside the village, where the chopper will be waiting for us. Charlie will hack the radar systems of the Pakistan and Indian local security forces to mask our operation, and Grim will coordinate the mission and deal with any unexpected incidents. Any questions?

Everybody shook their head in unison. Sam could see their concentration, and he knew they were perfectly ready.

_ Okay. You all know this is my last mission on the field. This time, I don't want to screw it up, and for that I ask all of you to help me. Alpha's life is at stake, and any thought about failure is not only unacceptable but unthinkable. So we go down, boys and girls, and we save her.

He looked at every team member in the eyes, one after the other. Briggs nodded grimly. Charlie gave him the thumbs up with a little smile, Grim stared at him with a silent be-careful gaze, and Kestrel bowed his head in respect.

_ Right. Let's go save Alpha.

He was about to leave when a small alarm beeped on the SMI. Grim checked it, then said:

_ A member of the Meggido list has just arrived in the mansion. Pedro Villas, Spanish, known to be an arms dealer and with a lot of victims behind him. Wanted by every major agency in the world.

_ Fine, said Sam. We'll try to take him alive, but if he dies, I guess we'll receive some thank-you cards.

_ Very likely, Grim said. But why is he there?

_ His Interpol record says that he tortured his victims in many gruesome ways before killing them, said Charlie with a disgusted look on his face.

_ They want to make Alpha talk, Kestrel said with a harsh tone. She's very resilient, but every human being has its limits.

_ We'll leave immediately, said Sam. Grim, the helicopter's ready?

_ The blades are in motion, she answered. You can go.

_ Briggs, Kestrel, hop in.

They sprinted towards the plane's ramp and hurriedly jumped into the chopper, which took off five seconds later.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The helicopter was hovering next to a small wood when Sam, Briggs and Kestrel jumped from it. They landed undetected and hastily folded their parachutes in their backpacks, then started to run towards the village. At first Sam tried to follow Kestrel's pace, but soon he was completely out of breath.

_ Whoa, Kestrel! Slow down!

Kestrel, surprised at first, saw that Sam and Briggs were winded and sweating heavily, then decreased his speed and apologized. They ran the rest of the distance at Sam's speed, which was nevertheless pretty fast, then stopped quietly and crouched low when they saw the first small houses. The village included fourteen houses and the chief's mansion. Discreetly, they skirted around the houses towards the north, where the mansion was situated. When they arrived at the last house, Kestrel gave Briggs a leg up to get to the roof, and Briggs settled himself with his sniper rifle.

_ In position, he murmured.

_ Copy, said Grim to the team. The SMI shows twelve guards patrolling around the mansion, and the eight others are in some shack behind it.

_ I'm hacking a CIA satellite, added Charlie, and it looks like they're playing poker or some other card game.

_ Good, said Sam. We'll deal with them later. Grim, can you send the guards' positions on our OPSAT?

_ Done, she said. Kestrel, you have one?

_ Yes, Charlie gave it to me a minute before we left. But I don't know how to use it.

_ I'll show you, Sam said.

He explained briefly to Kestrel how to use his OPSAT, and luckily the new ops was a good listener. In less than a minute he saw the tiny dots on the OPSAT indicating the guards.

_ Right, Sam said. We're ready. Briggs, you have your targets?

_ Five men acquired. I'm ready when you are.

_ Okay. That's a go!

Briggs started to shoot his targets, and Sam and Kestrel separated, round each corner of the mansion. Sam put on his goggles and switched on the night vision. He swiftly unsheathed his knife, a karambit his friend Victor Coste had given him, and he stabbed to death the three men that went into his path. Three minutes later, he was in front of the door leading to the basement. Kestrel arrived seconds later, sheathing his own knife and grabbing his Remington.

_ Briggs, where are you?

_ Coming!

And Briggs came a minute later. He murmured:

_ I made a detour. Dropped a gas grenade on top of the poker table. Eight thugs in Dreamland.

_ Well done. Let's see.

Sam activated the thermal vision on his goggles, and saw that the door was not guarded. The first man he could see was sitting at a desk five meters away, in the L-shaped angle of the corridor, reclining like he was sleeping. But he couldn't see farther, the walls were blocking the signal.

_ Grim?

_ The satellite cannot show body heat signatures, Sam, she said apologetically. Sorry.

_ Doesn't matter. Briggs, you go first and shoot the men in the corridor with your sniper, since it has a silencer. Kestrel, you know what to do. When you locate Alpha's cell, you're free to make noise.

_ Da.

_ In good American, you say "Copy" or "Roger that", whispered Briggs pointedly.

_ Okay, I copy, Kestrel replied calmly.

Sam started to pick the lock, and opened the door in less than a minute. Briggs went in first, and positioned himself in the angle of the corridor, where the man sitting in the chair behind a desk was snoring softly a meter away from him. Sam crept behind the guard and put out his knife again. Kestrel was standing behind Briggs, weapon raised. Sam raised three fingers, then folded them one at a time. When he folded the last one, he raised and grabbed the man under the chin. In a swift movement he stabbed him in his neck, between the cervical vertebrae. While he accompanied the now dead guard onto the floor, he saw two targets falling down, hit by Briggs. Then Briggs got out of the corner and preceded Kestrel in the corridor. Sam took his SC-IS and watched their backs, turning back regularly.

The corridor was very long, thirty meters at least, and Sam realised it was way too long to be part of the mansion. The basement was dug in the rock, and was probably some part of a subterranean tunnel leading into the nearby mountains. Suddenly Briggs, ten meters in front of him, raised his fist, the signal for "Stop", and took his time to aim at the silhouette sleeping against the wall on the left side of the huge grill in the middle of the corridor. He shot, and the guard slumped to the floor without a sound. Then Sam activated his thermal vision, and saw that behind a door twenty meters away from him three bodies were standing around a fourth one, kneeling.

_ Kestrel, he muttered, the door on your left, about ten meters away.

Without turning back Kestrel raised his hand to show he had heard, then he and Briggs resumed their walking. At the door Kestrel paused, listening intently, while Briggs had stopped at the middle of the corridor and stationed himself back to the wall as to monitor the corridor and the staircase. Sam came closer to Kestrel and whispered:

_ The door is locked?

Kestrel knelt before the door handle, examining it carefully, then shook his head. Perfect, thought Sam. Now he could hear loud voices from the room, asking the name and nationality of somebody, Alpha without a doubt. He could also hear lashing sounds, and that horrified him. He saw Kestrel looking carefully at the door, thermal vision on, and noting the position of the thugs, then brace himself and kick the door open.

When the heavy wooden door went out of its hinges and fell to the floor with a mighty crash, Kestrel dimly registered how angry he must be to have such force. But his mind was focused on the men standing around Alpha, and his vision went red. He saw her tied to a chain on the ceiling, arms raised, and kneeling on the floor. He saw her back bloody and raw, deeply cut with hundreds of whip marks. He saw her passed out from pain and exhaustion. And he saw the three men gloating around. One, obviously a Taliban sheikh with large robes and a turban. Another, some Taliban bodyguard. And the last one, the man holding a barbed whip, their Meggido target, the Spanish guy.

All that he saw in a few microseconds. Then he opened fire on his three very startled targets. His Remington, a powerful pump-action shotgun, had ammo of 12 calibre, so he created a carnage. He shot the Taliban chief in the head, which exploded like a pumpkin. He shot in the chest the bodyguard who plastered the far wall of the cell with his blood and organs, and he shot in the leg the Spanish guy, who howled in pain and fell to the floor, dropping the whip and clutching what was left of his right leg.

Then he entered the room and approached the woman he loved. She hadn't stirred at the commotion, she was completely unconscious. He turned to Pedro Villas, and pointed his gun to his head. The man was in shock, in great pain and bleeding to death. But Kestrel had some questions.

_ Why were you torturing her?

The man was moaning pityfully, but didn't say a thing. Unfortunately for him, Kestrel was not the forgiving type. He kicked the Spanish man on his injured leg, and the guy doubled over in pain.

_ Answer me!

_ We wanted to know who she was, and if she worked for Fourth Echelon, Villas stammered through clenched teeth. We know they're on our tracks.

_ Has she told you anything?

_ No. She didn't even cry in pain. She's too strong. I needed more time.

_ Time you'll never have, said Kestrel calmly.

He didn't enjoy killing people, but this man was dying anyway, and he had made Alpha suffer. So he shot him in the head. Then he turned towards Alpha, holstered his gun, and hastily detached her from the chain. He saw Sam on the threshold, looking at them with a pained expression, and heard a popping noise indicating that Briggs was shooting again. But he concentrated on Alpha. She needed an urgent medical care, she had trouble breathing and was dehydrated. He hastily took out a thermal blanket out of his backpack, then gently draped her in it, and put her on his shoulders. Sam had come next to him and was searching the body of the Spanish guy. He found a USB key and pocketed it, then stood up and said:

_ Let's get out.

He preceded Kestrel in the corridor, rifle raised, and Kestrel heard Briggs running behind him.

_ Is she okay? Briggs asked.

_ No, Sam answered, since Kestrel had his throat squeezed by anguish and fear. We need to go back to the Paladin now. Grim, exiting the building.

_ The chopper's on the way, reaching extraction point in forty seconds. Dr Collins is ready.

_ Copy.

They ran in the silent night. Nobody was around. Apparently the rock walls of the basement muffled the sounds pretty well, which was fine by Kestrel. He ran, Alpha on his back, worried out of his mind. He could feel how fragile her breathing was, how feeble they had made her, but he set his mind on his goal: the helicopter, then the Paladin.

When they arrived at the extraction point, the chopper was already there. Briggs jumped in first, then turned and helped Kestrel put Alpha in, covered by Sam. When Sam entered last, he said to the pilot:

_ Go! Make it quick!

The pilot nodded, and they flew into the cold morning of Pakistan, wondering if Alpha could wait a few more minutes before dying.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

During the fifteen minutes of the flight, Kestrel did not let Alpha away from him. He cradled her in his arms, her head resting on his left elbow, and he was gently caressing her face marked by suffering. He tried to wake her up by calling her softly, but she didn't react. Kestrel then noticed a lash mark on the side of her head, and he pointed it to Sam, who was seated across him.

_ Can you have a look at that?

Sam hastily bent forward and very carefully pushed away her hair, revealing a deep, nasty gash covered in dried blood. Sam was appalled to see that her skull was fractured underneath. He looked at Kestrel in anguish, and Kestrel felt like lead was filling his guts. Sam activated the communication device in his throat.

_ Grim?

_ I'm listening, she answered tightly.

_ Prepare the Paladin for an immediate take-off, we go to Hawai. Call the Tripler Army Medical center there, tell them that we bring them an absolute urgency.

_ Copy, she said, and Kestrel heard her emotion in this single word.

He bent over Alpha and gently kissed her on her forehead. She was hardly breathing now, and he had trouble finding her pulse, but she was still alive. He muttered urgently to her:

_ Hold on, my love! We're almost there. Just hold on, I beg you! Hold on!

Sam and Briggs were looking at Alpha in dismay. Kestrel knew that, like him, they were wondering if they had come too late.

_ Couldn't we bring her to one of our closest bases? asked Briggs.

_ No, said Sam through clenched teeth, they cannot tend to injured victims in such serious state.

Kestrel tightened his grip around her, trying to make her warmer. She was cold, as they had found her wearing only her trousers and boots. He kissed her on the lips, and as the chopper arrived in sight of the Paladin, he put his cheek against hers and whispered only for her to hear:

_ Don't die, please! I love you so much! Stay with me!

Sam and Briggs jumped out first when the helicopter touched down, and helped Kestrel holding Alpha and putting her on the stretcher waiting for her. Then Dr Collins and his team hurriedly carried Alpha away to the infirmary, leaving Kestrel alone next to the helicopter, which was swiftly stopped and about to be loaded aboard the plane.

Sam noticed Kestrel's absence of reaction and went in front of him.

_ Come on, Kestrel, we need to take off.

Eyes glazed, the ops didn't answer. He was fixing the plane's ramp where Alpha had disappeared from his view, his mind blank in delayed shock. Sam, worried by his state, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the plane. Surprisingly, Kestrel followed him without any resistance, and Sam steered him to the control room, where he took his guns and seated him in a chair. He asked a crew member to watch over him, and went to drop Kestrel's weapons and his in the cargo hold.

Then he headed toward the infirmary. He bumped into Charlie and Briggs, and told them to take care of Kestrel. In the corridor he met Grim, shaking slightly. She turned to face him when she heard him approaching, and she threw herself in his arms. They just hugged, nothing needed to be said. Then they came back to the control room and seated in buckled seats as the plane started to move and soon took off.

For an hour or so the team sat in the control room in silence, waiting for news. Kestrel was prostrated in his chair, face in his hands. Grim could see the silent tears he was hiding dripping on the SMI, and she was torn in pity and pain to see him like that. Sam was grimacing, a hand on his left shoulder. She went to fetch his sling and a painkiller and carefully helped him putting his arm in the sling while he gulped down the pill. He looked better after that, but his face was hardened and his eyes full of fire. She knew he was thinking about Meggido, and how he wanted them to pay for what they did to Alpha. Briggs and Charlie, in spite of being affected too, had decided to concentrate on the targets left to neutralize, and they worked quietly in a corner of the room on a computer.

At long last, Grim saw Dr Collins enter the room, looking concerned. She rose and asked him:

_ How is she, doc?

She saw Kestrel looking up and wiping his face, and Briggs and Charlie turned round to face the doctor. Sam stood up next to her.

_ She's stabilized for now. Her wounds on the back are serious, but she's already healing, so she will have scars but nothing else. The gash on her head is much more worrying, and she must have surgery in Hawai to see the damage under the skull and repair it correctly. But there's more.

He paused, and Grim could see that even the tough doctor was troubled by Alpha's state.

_ It seems to us that she's been forced to drink some bleach or something like that. She didn't gulp it down, fortunately, but it has burned her throat and vocal cords. I fear she won't be able to speak for a long time, and maybe it will be irreversible, but I can't say for now.

Grim felt a wave of nausea rising in her throat, and she put her hand in front of her mouth to force it down. How horrible that was! She saw Sam clenching his fists on the back of his chair so tightly that his knuckles became white. Kestrel collapsed on his chair, looking like a stunned boxer, and very pale. But there was more.

_ And we discovered something else, said the doctor grimly. Her eardrums have been bursted, and it looks like she has a sort of microchip behind her right one. Unfortunately, the chip has embedded itself in the auditory nerve, probably after the lash on her head. We made some careful tests, and the chip is out of order, but we cannot remove it without endangering her life. It's very likely she lost her sense of hearing already. But if we make a single mistake, she will probably lose the sense of balance too, and it can damage her brain.

The doctor stopped at last, but Grim felt angry tears running down her cheeks. It wasn't fair. Alpha had done so much for them, and now, if she survived, she would most certainly be deaf and dumb. Next to her, Sam broke the back of the chair he was gripping too tightly, his expression fierce. But she turned to see Kestrel. He was still stunned, eyes closed, very pale, on his chair. But suddenly, like an automaton, he stood up and opened his eyes, and Grim could see the dark void in them. He turned round and left the room, followed at some distance by Briggs, grimacing. Charlie had his hands on his face, horror-struck.

Dr Collins left them and returned to the infirmary, and Grim decided to go and see Kestrel. Without a word, Sam followed her. She was in shock, but she knew Kestrel had had the worst blow. She couldn't do anything for Alpha except take care of the man she loved. So she headed for the training area, from where she could hear hitting noises and grunts. And sure enough, when she and Sam entered the room, Kestrel was letting off his steam on a punch bag, but the bag was already cracked and losing his sand.

Briggs hastily went to drag another one from the locker in the corner, and, helped by Sam, hung it up next to the first. Kestrel switched targets as soon as the two men cleared off, and in less than five minutes the brand-new punch bag became an empty rag with a mount of sand underneath it. But Kestrel wasn't done, and he started to hit the wall mats until destroying them and hitting the wall beyond.

He only stopped when his knuckles were too bloody to continue. Then he leaned back on what was left of a wall mat and slumped to the floor, exhausted and breathing heavily. Grim went to the first-aid kit next to the locker and took out some supplies, then came next to him and knelt. She took his hands one after the other and, after cleaning and disinfecting the wounds, bandaged his hands. He hadn't said anything yet, and Grim thought that he wasn't going to. He was much too shocked.

She looked silently at Sam, who understood immediately. He gestured at Briggs to come closer, and together they grabbed Kestrel under his arms to make him stand. Then they half-carried him to his cabin and made him lie on his bed. Grim had in her cabin some sleeping tablets, and she went to fetch one. She handed it to Kestrel, who took it without a word and gulped it down without water. Soon he closed his eyes, and his features relaxed at last. Grim was the last one to leave him, but she could see that he was no longer tormented, so she came back to the control room.

When she entered, Sam said:

_ We'll take a few days off in Hawai. We all need it. But as soon as Alpha is up and well enough to come back with us, we'll prepare the next operation against these Meggido bastards. And they'll have hell to pay.

Everybody nodded darkly, and Grim sighed deeply. They all needed a break, that was true, and some time to regain control. But after that... She shuddered in advance at the fate awaiting the members of Meggido, who had dared anger Fourth Echelon, and especially Kestrel and Sam Fisher.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When they touched down in Honolulu, a special ambulance was waiting for Alpha and drove her, sirens wailing, to the military hospital. Kestrel, awakened by Grim, and Sam came with her. When they arrived in the huge Tripler Army medical center, a small medical team took care of Alpha, and Kestrel and Sam were escorted in the hospital maze by a sympathetic Army sergeant. He led them to the waiting room of the service where Alpha was, then Kestrel and Sam waited in silence for a few hours.

Silence wasn't bothering Kestrel at all, he was used to it. In fact, he appreciated the fact that Sam, although being with him, had fallen asleep on his armchair out of sheer exhaustion. Kestrel had his thoughts for himself, and it was fine by him. The sleeping tablet Grim had handed him had given him a dreamless sleep, and now he felt better. His mind was clear. He had accepted the fact that maybe Alpha wouldn't be able to speak or hear anymore, but it was not the end at all. They both could communicate with sign language, a combat habit that would become essential. And he was confident that she would be all right. She just needed time to heal.

Two hours after their arrival, a surgeon came to see them. Kestrel stood up abruptly. Sam awoke with a start, but after a few seconds he was able to listen to the conversation.

_ She's out of danger, the surgeon was saying. Her skull is mending bt itself, which I find extraordinary but is fantastic in the present case. Without this ability, she would most certainly be dead by now.

_ That's good, Kestrel said simply, but feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

_ She's awake and...

_ She's awake? Kestrel repeated, not believing his ears.

_ Yes, and she is aware of her environment. Unfortunately, she cannot hear or talk. We explained to her what happened to her by writing on a white board, and she doesn't seem too upset. But the microchip in her auditory nerve hurts her. And we can't remove it. We hope that someday it will come out of the nerve and we'll be able to extract it, but for now it's way too risky. She'll probably have to often take painkillers, but we cannot do more.

_ Can I see her? asked Kestrel. With Sam, of course.

_ Yes, follow me, please.

The surgeon guided them through a series of corridors and double doors, then knocked out of habit on a door with the number 847 on it, and entered. And Kestrel's heart leapt with joy when he saw Alpha sitting in her bed, looking at them and then smiling softly, as if nothing special had happened in the last three days. He grinned back at her and rushed to her side, followed by Sam who was also grinning. The surgeon left them, but Kestrel didn't care. He sat on the bed, right next to her, and kissed her. She hugged him, and all the tension and worry he had accumulated since her capture disappeared with her intense gaze. He carefully put his arms around her, as her back was bandaged from the lashes, and they kissed and cuddled for a few minutes.

Then Kestrel remembered that Sam was there, too, and he turned to beckon him forward. He then asked Alpha in sign language if she knew how to read on the lips.

_ No, she signed, another thing I have to learn urgently. I love you, Misha.

_ I love you too, he signed back and spoke loudly at the same time for Sam. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?

_ Not bad, she signed.

_ Do you know sign language, Sam? asked Kestrel.

_ Sadly no, he said, sitting on a chair next to him. Can you translate for me?

_ Sure, said Kestrel. She says "not bad".

_ Good. I'm very happy to see her, and safe.

_ Thanks, signed Alpha after watching Kestrel translate. How are the rest of the team?

_ It's okay for all of them, said Kestrel. Sam has a dislocated shoulder, but that's all.

_ It was you who put it back in place, wasn't it? Sam asked her.

She nodded, smiling.

_ Thank you, said Sam. You saved us all and killed the nine targets. I owe you much.

_ You rescued me, signed Alpha. We're even.

_ I don't think so, insisted Sam. You killed nine Meggido members, and us only one.

_ Ten, Kestrel corrected him. Alpha killed Ricardo Garcia in Baltimore, the one who tried to kidnap your daughter, he was on the list too.

_ You see, said Sam, we're not even at all. But I can't repay you back in that way, since your rescue was my last mission on the field.

_ Really? signed Alpha. Then I think you have something else to tell me.

Sam was at a loss, but Alpha was grinning. She signed something, and Kestrel smirked.

_ She asked: "What about you and Grim?".

_ Oh. Then tell her I'm not a coward anymore and we've started dating.

_ That's fantastic! Alpha signed enthusiastically, grinning broadly. Congratulations!

_ Thanks, said Sam, blushing a little. And Kestrel has great news too.

Alpha turned towards Kestrel, who hesitated. He knew she was not eager to become American, but he didn't know how she would react at his decision to join Fourth Echelon and he becoming American. But he told her. To his great surprise, she pulled him against her and kissed him. She was smiling happily.

_ That's very good news! I'm so happy for you, Misha!

_ But will you join Fourth Echelon too? he signed and asked aloud.

Her smile faded, and she hung her head. She folded her hands, crossing her fingers and twiddling her thumbs, a habit she had when she was hesitating about what she had to do. Kestrel and Sam waited patiently for her answer, but Kestrel could see she wasn't telling something important to him. Finally she signed her answer, and Kestrel and Sam both were bewildered.

_ I think our best plan against Meggido is with me _not_ joining Fourth Echelon.

_ Why? Sam asked.

_ We cannot talk about it here, she signed. Let's meet tomorrow in a secure place with the team.

_ Okay, he said, puzzled. We've decided to take a few days off here in Hawai. The Paladin is at Pearl Harbor, but the team is off duty.

_ Fine, she signed. I'll be out of here tomorrow. I suppose you'll stay with me, Misha?

_ Of course.

_ Then I could use some days off too, she signed. How many do you give us?

_ Let's say three days starting tomorrow, Sam decided. It's Tuesday today. Rendez-vous at 8 am on Saturday aboard the Paladin.

She nodded, then signed:

_ Be extra careful. Meggido is angry with us. That Spanish guy was very intent on making me talk. I could see him yelling at me. Unfortunately for him, this fucking sheikh had tried to make me drink a glass of bleach, and I couldn't speak. But it was this Spanish bastard who put the microchip in my ear, bursting my eardrums in the process. Son of a bitch.

_ He's dead, said Kestrel. I should've made him suffer more.

_ No, Alpha said. You saved me, that's all that matters.

_ I'll tell the others to watch their backs, assured Sam. Well, I'll leave you now.

He rose and was about to leave when Alpha grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her. She was deadly serious. She signed to him, and Kestrel translated grimly.

_ It's very serious, Fisher. Our enemies are everywhere and powerful. Bringing them down will be exceptionally hard. We are all in grave danger. So promise me to watch over Grim and yourself.

Sam hesitated. He knew Meggido was powerful and could strike them here in Hawai, but how could they already know Fourth Echelon was there? On the other hand, Alpha had warned him during the operation, and not listening to her had proven a disaster. So he said:

_ I swear to you I'll watch over Grim and myself. And take care too, both of you.

She nodded, satisfied. Once Sam was gone, Kestrel took her in his arms again, and decided to enjoy this moment with her. She was deaf and dumb, she had been seriously wounded and a bloody microchip was threatening to cause more damage, she was in a bed hospital, but for now she was alive and smiling at him. And that was really all that mattered.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

In the afternoon, the medical crew took Alpha to have a CT scan of her skull and brain. Kestrel waited for her in her bedroom, at peace and happy. But when she came back, he noticed a sadness behind her smile. He didn't want to end the wonderful moment he enjoyed with her, but he remembered that she was hiding something from him. Something important. So when she was once again settled in her bed, he asked and signed her the question he had for her.

_ What do you have to tell me?

Her eyes filled with tears, but she still had a wistful smile on. Then, inhaling deeply, she signed:

_ I'm dying.

_ What?

He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, smiling and crying, looking good again, and she was dying? He was stunned, he couldn't believe it. He _didn't want_ to believe it.

_ How...?

_ Misha... Please watch me carefully. I've known it for a long time now, and that scan just confirmed it. The doctor will come in a few minutes.

_ But...

He was dreaming, surely it was a nighmare, and he would wake up. But she took his hand and stroked it, and her warmth was very real. He started to cry. He couldn't help it. Just at the moment he had brought her back, she would disappear again, and this time once and for all. It was so unfair, so heart-wrenching! But he still couldn't believe it. He shook his head, wiped away his tears and asked:

_ How do you know? Why are you dying?

_ Because of Timochenko, she signed.

A feeling of dread settled in his guts. Timochenko, the man who tortured him, experimented on him, nearly killed him. The one man he wanted to track down, make suffer and kill. Had he tortured Alpha too? Was he the reason Alpha was as strong and fast as him?

_ Did he... ?

_ Yes, she signed, still crying silently. In my previous life, I was an intel analyst in the French Navy. I'm French, and my real name is Marie Breton.

He stared intently at her, and squeezed her hand. He was moved by the trust she was showing in telling him her true identity. He knew it was hard for her, and it pained him to know about it in such difficult circumstances.

_ It's such a beautiful name, he said. Marie.

_ Marie Breton is dead, she signed violently, and he saw the pain and anger in her eyes. I'm Alpha, Misha, and please carry on calling me Alpha.

_ Okay, he said, relenting before her distress. Please continue, Alpha.

_ A year ago, my frigate was doing a NATO exercise in the Black Sea when a storm hit us unexpectedly. I fell from the boat, and nearly drowned. I was injured, and I couldn't go anywhere. Before the crew could find me, some local fishermen took me away and drove me to Timochenko. He...

She was crying more than ever, but she wiped away the tears and signed on.

_ He experimented on me. For about six months. He tried many things. I suffered a great deal then, and all I wanted was to die. But one day, I know not how, I escaped. It is still a blur, but I was strong enough to bend the bars of my cell and make my way to the outside. I was in the middle of nowhere. I ran to the nearest town and took a ride to Moscow, since I learned with the driver that I was in Russia. He dumped me on the outskirts, and I survived for a few days as a homeless person. I begged my bread and some money, and I started to drink to drown the sorrows. Some association helped me and made me examined by a doctor, who told me I was developing cancerous tumours in my brain. No doubt my cells regenerate too much, creating tumours. He gave me a year to live, maybe two.

She had stopped crying and was calmly signing, a sure sign for Kestrel that she had since a long time ago accepted her fate. But for him, it would be harder.

_ That's when I met you, she said. I had just finished my bottle of vodka when I saw you on the ground. I decided then to help you, because I didn't care if your opponent killed me after you. But you killed him, and I helped you, because as soon as I laid my eyes on you, I fell in love with you.

He was moved to learn that she had had feelings for him since their encounter, and cursed himself for having waited such a long time to confess _his_ feelings. But the past was in the past.

_ The association had provided me a small room in the hotel, and that's where you know what follows. I immediately saw that you were drunk, and I decided we would both stop drinking and have a better life, one which we could make it worth. I had already created AlphaOmega and done some things against the Engineers when I was in the Navy, but when you told me who you were and when I saw your Voron file, I decided to really become Alpha and help you bring Voron and the Engineers down.

_ But you could have reclaimed your old life, Kestrel said. You could...

_ I made a choice, she signed. A very difficult choice, but I do not regret it. Either Marie Breton or AlphaOmega, I was going to die anyway. So I decided to bring down some bad guys along with me. That's why I fight with you, and that's also why I won't join Fourth Echelon. But I'm very glad you did. You need them, and they need you. I want you to swear to me that after I'm dead, you'll stay with them and carry on the fight.

Kestrel stood up abruptly and turned his back on her, hands over his face. He had just found her, and she was talking about her death and what would follow? But a tiny voice in his head told him that she had prepared that moment for a long time, and that all she wanted was for him to stay alive and have a purpose again. He realized that, but he was still fighting against the truth. She would die soon, but she was thinking about _him_!

_ Alpha, he said and signed, coming back on her bed. I know your motives now. But if you're really going to die soon, what do you want to do against Meggido?

She breathed deeply, then signed, her jaw tight in determination:

_ I'm going to bring them down by using AlphaOmega as a member of Meggido.

_ How?

_ We can easily kill the subordinates, but you saw who are the commanders: powerful, wealthy men that can't be killed without terrible consequences. We cannot neutralize them the same way we did to the others. And you know nothing can be proven against them. They're much too smart.

_ So what... ?

_ I intend to create fake evidence against them. As AlphaOmega, I have a good reputation as a brilliant hacker. But I want to create what a jury court would need to sue and sentence them, and make AlphaOmega appear as an influent member of Meggido. It will crush my credibility, but no one will doubt that what AlphaOmega did for Meggido is real. I'll sacrifice myself. And I'll die before any trial, so the downfall of Meggido is inevitable.

Again, Kestrel stood up, and he started to pace the room. Her plan was brilliant, flawless, but she had to sacrifice everything to make it happen. Could he help her carry it? She snapped her fingers to attract his attention.

_ I need you to help me convince Fourth Echelon. You know why I can't join you, now. Fourth Echelon must look like the ones who brought Meggido _and_ AlphaOmega down.

_ Alpha, I...

Kestrel's heart was torn. He had to accept to lose her and ruin her reputation in order to bring Meggido down. But she was dying, and he saw that she wouldn't rest in peace if he didn't support her. So he sat one more time next to her, and swore and signed:

_ I swear to you that I'll stay with Fourth Echelon after you die, and I'll help you be the downfall of Meggido. All that I swear on my life, my honor and most of all my love for you.

Then she started to cry in his arms, and he shared her anguish and relief by hugging her against his heart, wanting to etch her, her smile and her love in his memory before she passed away.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sam had met Grim in front of the hospital , and he saw her relief when he told her that Alpha was awake and safe.

_ So, he said, I gave Alpha and Kestrel three days off, starting tomorrow. We could use some rest, too.

_ Absolutely, she said. And we'll be able to have some privacy at last.

Sam locked eyes with her. She was deadly serious, and he thought that maybe the time had come to assess their situation.

_ Okay, I'll tell the team to be away and watch their backs. Meeting aboard the Paladin on Saturday at 8 o'clock.

_ Good, she said, watching him send the message via his OPSAT.

_ So, Ms Grimsdottir, where do we go?

_ I was thinking about some cozy hotel in Honolulu, Mr Fisher, she smiled. I could use a drink and a lengthy bath with hot water and foaming bubbles.

_ Good program, he nodded. Do you know of a place?

_ Not really. Let's pick it up on instinct.

Sam hailed a taxi who drove them downtown. Soon they saw a big resort hotel, and Grim said:

_ That would be good, don't you think?

He nodded, and they checked in. Grim had thought to prepare a small bag with some clothes for Sam and her, and he was grateful for that. The room they were given was small but brightly lit and had a big bathtub, all good for Sam. They had a wonderful view of the Waikiki bay under the sun. He could easily forget all the trouble about Meggido and think himself on holidays with Grim.

_ Hungry? he asked her.

_ Starving, she said, but my bath first, if you don't mind.

_ Not at all. I'll call Sarah.

_ Will you tell her about us?

Sam looked at Grim's expression, and knew that they needed to talk about their relationship. But he smiled and said:

_ Yes, I'll tell her.

Then he crossed the bedroom and stopped right in front of her, next to her open bag, his eyes riveted on hers. He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek.

_ Are you afraid to be with me?

_ I... no... maybe... she stammered uneasily. It's just that...

_ What? he asked her, searching her eyes.

_ Sam, she breathed deeply. We've known each other for so many years now. We work together. Even if I'm in love with you, it's not easy to change from colleagues to...

_ I understand, he cut her gently. It's weird for me too. But remember one thing, please. No more field missions for me. It's over. Now I'll try to be the director of Fourth Echelon, staying behind and watching Briggs and Kestrel from the control room. We'll work even more together. How will we do that? You used to be alone in charge. What will be my place next to you? And the fact that we're a couple, will it be good or bad for us or Fourth Echelon?

He was voicing at last the questions that had been jostling in his head for a long time, and he knew he must answer them to date her serenely. Work and love were intertwined for them, there could not be one without the other. Grim took his hand and together they sat on the large bed.

_ Okay, me must talk, she said. First of all, I love you, Sam. And I want to be with you, I want to live with you. That said, I think it won't be easy to work together if we keep our posts in Fourth Echelon like they are now. You're the commander, and I'm in charge of the operations. We have the same role under a different name.

_ Yeah, that's what's bothering me. I don't want to appear like a jerk on your premises, Grim. You do a wonderful job. It's just that I have decided to retire from the field, but I can't and don't want to quit Fourth Echelon. In theory I'm commander and the director, but in fact? It's you, and you know it.

_ No, it isn't, she said. And I know exactly what we'll do to work together without conflicts.

_ Tell me.

_ How about you take the decisions, I stay in charge of the operations, like now? But you would not be at my post, you'd be the ops' field runner.

_ What?

_ Sam, I've thought about it for a long time. You're a man of action, not really into tactics and strategy, although you do a good job when you're in it. But I do think that you're a born commander, a field leader. You could train our ops, and be their field runner, like Frances Coen was to you in Third Echelon. Thus, we'd have separate tasks inside Fourth Echelon, just what we need to work together. Me in the missions, you with the ops. But you man the helm, you'll have the last word.

He thought about it for a moment. The idea had surprised him, but it was a good idea. He could be where he wanted to be, near the field with the ops, helping them survive and teaching them what he knew.

_ I think that's great, Grim, he said earnestly. That's exactly what I need to do.

_ I knew it, she smiled widely.

_ I love you, Grim.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back. Completely alone for the first time, without the risk of somebody knocking on the door, they caressed each other, discovering their skins and bodies. Soon the idea of a bath and a phone call was postponed as they stripped clothes and made love on the bed. Sam was in heaven, and so was Grim.

The afternoon passed in a blur. They ordered lunch in the bedroom, and made love again. They slept until the following morning, and Grim teased Sam about his soft snoring. He kissed her to keep her quiet, and they had another round. But after that, Grim got up and said:

_ No more, Fisher! I' m going to take a well-earned bath.

_ Can I join you in a few minutes?

_ Only to scrub my back, she replied with a wink.

_ No problem, he said. I'll call Sarah, then.

_ Say hello for me.

_ Will do.

As Grim disappeared in the bathroom and turned open the tap, Sam sat on the bed and took his cellphone. He dialed Sarah's number, and after a few seconds she was on the line.

_ Hello?

_ Sarah, honey!

_ Dad! How are you?

_ I'm great, thanks. Just wanted to have some news. Are you all right?

_ Yes, fine, Dad, thanks. I'm home with uncle Vic's bodyguard. A very nice fellow.

_ Oh, that's good, I guess. Does he protect you well?

_ Not a problem since my come back in Baltimore, she said. Actually, he has never left me, since we've started dating almost immediately.

_ What?

_ Don't be so surprised, Dad, she said calmly. He's cute, very handsome, and he teaches me karate.

_ What's his name again?

_ Dad... she sighed. His name's Ben Woodridge, he's my age and a former Marine sergeant. You can check out his file if you want, but he's clean.

_ Oh! Okay...

Sam recovered quickly, and was reassured to know that her beloved daughter was in the hands of a soldier.

_ Well, congratulations, honey! Do you love him?

_ A lot, she said. Don't worry, Dad, I tend to be extra-careful with my dates now.

_ I know, and that's good. Sarah... About a date...

He wanted to tell her, but he was a little afraid of her reaction. She knew Grim very well, she was like a second mother to his daughter, but would she be happy for him? Would she understand?

_ You've met someone at last? she rejoiced. About time! What's her name? Do I know her?

_ Actually you do, he said, taking a deep breath and feeling like he was diving into a bottomless pool. I'm in love with Grim.

The scream he heard in his ear nearly burst his eardrum, and he put away his phone as long as he could hear it, but there could be no mistake. Sarah was whooping happily!

_ At last! she finally said. It was time you saw her love for you! And I know you've been in love with her for a long time. That's so cool, Dad! I'm so happy for you!

_ Thanks, darling.

He was moved to hear her like that. She was happy. And Grim had found the solution for them in Fourth Echelon. All was well.

_ Gotta go, Sarah. Take care. And Grim says hello.

_ Okay, Dad. Say hello to her too. Love you.

_ Love you too.

He hung up, smiling widely, his heart light, and went to see Grim in her bath and scrub her back.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

While Sam was calling his daughter, Kestrel was walking next to Alpha in the lobby of the Tripler Army Medical Center. She had recovered well and was able to stand and walk, but she still couldn't speak or hear. Kestrel escorted her to a taxi, and they went to the Waikiki bay, as Alpha wanted to see the ocean. The taxi dropped them on the shore of a magnificent beach, crowded with tourists, and they started to walk casually on the path along the white sand. They both wore civilian clothes, and Kestrel was happy to see that Alpha's jeans and shirt suited her well. He himself was feeling comfortable in his polo shirt, black trousers and trainers. He had cut his beard in the morning but not shaved it, since Alpha found him very handsome wearing it. And he wanted to please her.

They had lunch in a small restaurant on the beach, and treated themselves with sharing a huge seafood platter, then eating ice cream. Alpha was smiling and relaxed, but he noticed a couple of times a wince while putting her hand on her head. She took some pills in the middle of the lunch, and signed:

_ Painkillers. I need some.

He felt worried, but decided to put it in the back of his mind. What the doctor had told him had confirmed Alpha's signs: she had a little less than three months to live. And her pain would be greater with every passing day. There was nothing to do except enjoying with her what life she still had to live, and carry out her plan. And he had decided, even though it tore him apart, to help her in doing so. So, in spite of her pain, he took her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled to him, and signed:

_ Should we go and find a little somewhere to have a siesta?

He signed back, not wanting to say it aloud:

_ Yes, but I'd rather go cuddling than sleeping.

She choked a laugh, blushing. He paid the bill, then they crossed the road and entered the hotel in front of them. They had wonderful moments, and stayed there the three days Sam had given them, only going out for a moonlight walk on the beach or eat delicacies in different restaurants. Kestrel wanted to pull out the time, but he knew these three days would be the last good ones for them. So they enjoyed the happy interlude as much as possible, not thinking about the future.

On Saturday at dawn, Kestrel called a taxi to drive them back to Pearl Harbor, where the Paladin had moved to be stationed. They were the first to enter the control room, so they sat in chairs to wait for the others. During the last day, Alpha had tried to use her voice, and she could whisper softly, but her hearing had not returned. She murmured to Kestrel:

_ I'll explain to them, but I won't be able to talk that much. I'll sign, but could you translate for me, please?

_ Of course, he said.

She was getting better at reading lips, but it wasn't a hundred percent accurate. Kestrel took her hand, wanting to give her courage. She already had a lot of courage, but telling the others about her plan was going to be difficult, he knew it. She bent forward and kissed him. Then he heard footsteps coming closer, and turned his head to see Sam and Grim advancing towards them.

_ Hi! said Grim, grinning widely. It's good to see you, Alpha!

_ Thank you, whispered Alpha, smiling back. Good to see you too.

_ You can talk! Sam marveled, also smiling happily.

_ It's slowly coming back, she murmured. But I can't hear, I'm reading your lips. So please forgive me if I don't understand what you say. Misha will sign for me.

_ No problem, said Sam. Are you the first here?

_ Yes, said Kestrel, signing at the same time. And Alpha has something very important to say to all of us.

_ Really? said Grim. What about?

_ Meggido, Alpha answered. I have an idea to bring them down.

_ Hey, Alpha! Briggs rejoiced, entering the room. How are you?

_ Still deaf, but otherwise I'm fine, thanks. You?

_ These three days were wonderful! I met a nice waitress in a café near Pearl Harbor, had some good time, and...

He stopped when he noticed Kestrel's smirk as he signed for Alpha, and she had a wide grin.

_ Good for you, said Grim, suppressing a smile.

_ What about you and Sam? retorted Briggs. Did you get intimate at last?

_ Yes, said Sam proudly, making Grim blush. Lots of times. The experience, you see.

This time, Alpha burst out laughing, a whispering laugh that transformed into a violent cough. Kestrel leaned toward her, worry on his face.

_ Are you all right? he said.

She nodded, still coughing, and grabbed her small bottle of water. She gulped down several mouthfuls, then sighed, grinning.

_ Sam's going to kill me, she whispered, smiling.

_ I have no intention to kill you, he said, looking into her eyes, as Charlie went in the room and said hello to everyone, and grinned at Alpha.

_ I hope not, she murmured, because something else is killing me.

Kestrel felt that the room temperature had dropped a few degrees. The smiles quickly faded, replaced by concern.

_ What? said Grim, astonished. Did I hear correctly?

_ Yes, Alpha whispered. I have cancerous tumours in my brain. I have three months, maximum. Three months to bring Meggido down.

_ But... Sam began.

_ No, Sam, Alpha cut him with a difficult whisper. Please, let me explain. Misha will speak for me.

And Alpha signed her plan, while Kestrel translated her words. The Fourth Echelon team sat in chairs around them, listening intently.

_ Let me get this straight, Sam said roughly, and Alpha looked at Kestrel who signed his words. You want to create all the evidence we need to prove that the hacker AlphaOmega is a member of Meggido, and use this evidence to bring them down by causing a massive scandal which will make them fall and sued. You will pretend that AlphaOmega is with them since the beginning, and make false statements to the official agencies in order to accuse the highest members of Meggido of being a bunch of gangsters. You'll crush your reputation as a white hat, be the bad guy, and die in a prison cell before any trial.

She nodded gravely. Sam was impressed by her courage and determination. She was dying, but she wanted to end the fight against Meggido by sacrificing all she had. Yes, a true hero.

_ Your plan is brilliant, he said slowly, to allow her to read his lips. What can we do to help you?

_ Sam! interjected Grim, you can't seriously...

_ Grim, Kestrel cut her wearily, pain in his eyes. Please. Trust me, I've told her what you're going to say. A lot of times. But she's dying, and she wants to make the best of her remaining life. We can only respect that and help her.

He hung his head, and Sam saw how deep was his suffering. He had to accept to lose the love of his life, and she would consume her last forces in the downfall of Meggido, next to him but in a military plane, with an intel team and no real privacy. How cruel that fate was for them!

_ Kestrel is right, he said at last, masking his emotion as best he could. We have nothing to do except carry on that plan until the downfall of Meggido. We have a lot of work.

_ If we do that, Grim said reluctantly, Alpha and Charlie will create the evidence and the viruses to insert them in Meggido's servers, and Briggs and Kestrel will have to infiltrate the houses or offices of the members of Meggido to put the ghost files into their computers. The evidence will have to stay hidden until we are ready to catch every member simultaneously.

_ It's impossible, Charlie protested. Even the...

_ It is possible, whispered Alpha, cutting Charlie.

He looked at her, bewildered. She smiled.

_ Still want some hacking lessons?

_ Yeah... yes, of course!

_ Then I'll show you how to do it.

_ Wonderful! Charlie yelled, bouncing on his feet.

Kestrel looked at Briggs.

_ Have you got any problem teaming up with an ex-Russian, ex-Voron ops?

_ None, said Briggs, and they shook hands.

_ Sam will be your field runner, said Grim. I'll be in charge of the missions, but he'll manage you guys, train you, baby-sit you, and so on.

_ Hey! Briggs protested, making Alpha and Kestrel smile.

_ And of course he's the boss, said Grim, smiling at Sam.

Sam smiled and looked at the team around him. Exceptional people, and he would lead them to the downfall of Meggido, with Alpha's help. He said at last:

_ Alpha, Fourth Echelon will help you have the heads of all these Meggido bastards. And I'm proud to work with you all, folks!

They all nodded. Then he added:

_ Time to work! Go!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The first five days passed in a blur for Kestrel. He trained with Briggs under Sam's supervision, and even if he was a former Voron ops, the old Splinter Cell had some nasty tricks up his sleeve. Sam taught them Krav Maga, the Israeli combat discipline, and even with an arm in a sling, he put Kestrel and Briggs on the mat a dozen times each. But Kestrel was sparring Briggs most of the time, and even though he was physically stronger and faster, the CIA ops was not intimidated at all and managed to get him a couple of times.

They also worked with Grim on the setting of the missions, studying building maps and security systems. Kestrel could see Alpha then, working with Charlie on three computers like she used to, teaching him how to be the best hacker in the world. Soon they finished the hacking programs, and in the next day Alpha showed Charlie how to make them disappear until activated from the SMI on the Paladin, some brilliant ghost evidence. Charlie was head-over-heels with delight, but he had to concentrate. Alpha was not the ideal teacher, she was quick to anger, but she took her time with her pupil. She even showed him how to hack the official agencies, and when Grim heard that Charlie had infiltrated the Interpol without being caught, she was impressed.

A week later, Fourth Echelon was ready to launch the first missions against Meggido. There was still twelve members on the list, and it would take time to put the ghost files in their computers. But the matter of Timochenko was still debated, and it was basically Alpha and Kestrel against Grim and Briggs.

_ We cannot let him live, said Alpha, who had completely recovered her voice but not her hearing. Right now he's still experimenting on living human beings, torturing them like he did to Misha and me.

_ We'll make him fall, Grim said. He'll be arrested and sued. And I heard the Russian prisons are not quite safe.

_ You're right on this matter, said Kestrel, but there's another problem. He knows how to succeed in creating super-soldiers: he has succeeded with me. His research must be completely destroyed, otherwise all the nations will want to bargain with him to have a super-army. For that, he has to die.

_ But this strength and speed of yours, it serves you well, doesn't it? asked Briggs. Is it such a bad thing?

Kestrel clenched his fists to control his fury. Briggs couldn't imagine what he had to endure to acquire his new talents. And Alpha was dying because of these things. But Briggs saw immediately that he had made a huge mistake, and begged for forgiveness.

_ Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me.

Kestrel nodded, jaws tightened. At long last, Sam spoke, and everybody listened to him intently.

_ We'll set an operation to infiltrate his computer, like the others, but he must be terminated. We cannot risk a bargain between him and some hostile government. For that mission, Kestrel and Briggs will go together.

Kestrel nodded, relieved. Even if he was a true member of Fourth Echelon and obeyed the orders, he would have taken upon him to kill Timochenko even if Sam had ordered him not to do so. But he'd rather follow the rules. That was what made him balanced.

In the afternoon, the team met in the training room to watch a match: Kestrel versus Sam Fisher. Sam's shoulder was mended at last, and he no longer had the sling on. Sam had insisted to defy the ex-Russian ops in a friendly match, Russian training against American one. The team was happily betting on the outcome.

_ Fifty bucks on Sam pinning Kestrel in less than five minutes, announced Briggs, looking maliciously at Alpha.

_ Same money, but with Misha pinning down Sam, said Alpha with a huge smile.

_ No way! Charlie intervened. Sam's way too experienced. A hundred dollars on Sam!

_ Grim? Said Briggs. Wanna bet on your man?

_ I trust him, but Kestrel's got some moves. I won't bet.

_ Very wise, Grim, said Alpha. Misha's gonna win.

_ No way! grinned Charlie, as the two men saluted each other and started to fight.

Sam had years and years of combat behind him, and his grip was often lethal for his opponents. But facing him Kestrel was one of the best and most skilled operatives Voron had ever had, so the fight was a long and tough one. They used every technique available, not hitting too hard but with no mercy. Sam used his favourite Krav Maga, and Kestrel had learned it quickly, adding these moves to his already deadly ones. They punched and dodged, turned and launched, kicked and parried for a good ten minutes, and still no one was gaining the upper hand on the other.

Finally, as Kestrel tried to dodge an attack aimed at his head, Sam quickly turned to the side and rolled forward, getting up behind the ops and, before he could react, Sam had caught his throat in a tight grip and pressed his carotid. Kestrel was strong, he put his hands on Sam's arms and had started to break the ferocious grip, but it was too late. A black veil was falling before his eyes, and he was satisfied to lose. It had been very difficult for him not to knock out Sam during the first minutes, because he didn't want to humiliate him. Now, about fifteen minutes after the start, he could lose with honor. He let his arms falling and, before losing consciousness, felt Sam's grip loosening, grabbing him under his arms and gently accompanying him to the floor.

_ Yes! grinned Charlie. Sam wins!

Alpha got up and ran towards Kestrel, who had really passed out cold. Sam watched her checking his pulse, then lifting him on her shoulders and laying him down next to Briggs and Grim, on a few piled-up mats.

_ Is he all right? he asked to Alpha when she turned her gaze towards him.

_ Yes, she said. But when he wakes up, I'll slap him across his face.

_ Why? Because he lost?

_ No. Because he let you win.

_ What?

Sam was bewildered. Kestrel had fought like a lion, what was she talking about? He himself was slowly recovering, but the fight had been hard. Kestrel was a very dangerous operative, and he was glad to be on his side.

_ Don't be ridiculous! Briggs said, catching Alpha's stare. It was just a friendly match.

_ Possibly, she said angrily, but he can do better. When he's sparring _me_ , that's another matter, I can tell you.

_ Okay, said Sam, losing patience. Prove it, then. Come and fight!

_ Sam, no! said Grim, but Alpha couldn't see her.

She launched her right foot at Sam, and he dodged her vicious attack, but by an inch. She then sent her fist in his chin, and he backed a few steps, counting the stars before his eyes. She was truly strong and fast, and he wondered if she was right about Kestrel letting him win. That thought made him very angry. So he attacked her, forgetting she was a woman, that she was smaller and had suffered severe injuries the week before. He attacked her and she dodged, kicking him behind his knee and wanting to make him fall, but he rolled on his side and got up.

They fought like angry bees, turning around each other and hitting with no mercy, oblivious to Grim's supplications. After a series of uppercuts and swings he sent his fist in her left eyebrow, making it explode and sending blood everywhere, but she was unfazed and, fast as lightning, caught his neck and started to throttle him with her arms, just like he did to Kestrel. But Sam was furious now, and the lack of oxygen made him a little disoriented. So he tried to free himself by throwing his left elbow behind him. He made contact with her head, and suddenly he was free. Gasping for air, he turned to see her staggering, a hand on her left temple, blood pouring from her right ear.

_ Alpha!

Kestrel had awoken, and he was rushing to her side, worry on his face, but she pushed him away, wincing in pain, and ran to the nearest wall, where no mat covered it. And to Sam's horror, she started to bang the right side of her head against the wall.

_ No! he yelled. What are you doing?

But of course she couldn't hear him. She was screaming in pain now, but still banged her head on the wall. Briggs, Grim and Charlie were too stunned to react, but Kestrel and Sam did. They both tried to grab her and take her away from the wall, but, like a rodeo bull, she sent them flying away from her. She resumed her banging, her head gushing blood that painted the wall behind her in a gruesome way. And finally, with a last cry of pain, she stopped, kneeling and putting her right hand to her ear. Sam, who had come next to her again, saw that she was removing a small chip, the very one that had caused her deafness.

Kestrel knelt next to her and caught her just as she fell face-forward to the floor. Her head was a mess, and she was unconscious. Kestrel took her in his arms and stood up, then exited the room with Briggs, heading for the infirmary. Sam knelt and picked up the microchip that had fallen on the mat and saw that it was damaged beyond repair.

_ Sam? Grim went next to him. What happened? Why did she do that?

_ The microchip, he said, showing it to her. She made it go out. I suppose the blow I gave her made it loose in her ear, and she had no choice but to remove it.

_ That's horrible, Grim murmured. She has already suffered so much!

Sam put his arms around her and felt her tears on his T-shirt. He was not feeling too good either, but at least Alpha was free of the pain in her ear now. But he hoped that what she had to inflict upon herself to get rid of this horrible chip was not going to make her die.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Alpha did not die, but it was a close call. Dr Collins told Kestrel and Sam that she had hit her head so hard on the wall that a few tumours had burst inside her brain, causing a small haemorrhage under her skull. But everything was back to normal, he assured them. The bleeding had stopped, and there would be no sequelae. She was sleeping with a sedative.

_ Thanks, doc, Sam said after he left them.

He watched Kestrel taking Alpha's hand and sitting next to her, a feeling of déjà-vu in his mind. But he knew that it was going to happen more and more, and wondered how Kestrel could withstand the pressure. He put his hand on the ops' shoulder and said:

_ Come, Kestrel. We have a mission to prepare. Tomorrow you infiltrate the office of Simon Brook here in Memphis.

Kestrel nodded, and stood up to follow Sam. But before leaving, he kissed Alpha.

_ I'll be back, he whispered softly.

In the corridor, Sam ached to ask Kestrel about their fight. Had he lost on purpose? But did he really want to know the answer? If Kestrel told him no, would he believe him? If he said yes, was it because Sam was no longer the younger Splinter Cell he had been, and Kestrel hadn't wanted to humiliate him in front of the whole team? He settled his mind. He had to know.

_ Can I ask you something?

_ The answer is yes, Kestrel sighed wearily, checking carefully that they were alone. I lost deliberately. I didn't want you to appear old and losing your touch in front of Fourth Echelon. And I didn't want to fight you in the first place, so my heart wasn't in it. And no, there will be no rematch.

_ Am I so old and feeble then? asked Sam dejectedly.

_ Absolutely not, said Kestrel earnestly. In fact, even if I could've ended our fight long before you did, you're the most powerful opponent I've ever faced. Briggs is wet cardboard next to you. Even Archer was not half the fighter you are, although he was a Splinter Cell like you. That's why I just couldn't bring myself to pin you down, Sam. I respect you too much for that.

Sam was reassured by his words. And he saw that Kestrel was not lying or flattering his ego. He really meant what he had said. Sam half-smiled and said:

_ I'm sorry. I got angry with Alpha because she said you lost on purpose. I shouldn't have made this blow.

_ You can't worry about that, Sam. Alpha is dying. Sooner or later something will cause her death, and it won't be our fault. Forget it.

_ How can you accept this situation? Sam wondered aloud before he could stop himself. If Grim was in Alpha's state and about to die, it would drive me crazy!

Kestrel breathed deeply, and Sam saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. He had suffered much in his life, and the final blow was slowly coming. He would lose the woman he loved to a fight against a malevolent organization, without a complain.

_ I have no choice, Kestrel said simply, his voice shaking a little. I must go on. I have a goal: it's to be with Alpha and help her as much as I can. After her death, I know a great part of me will die along with her. But what can I do? I'm not going to take my Beretta and commit suicide. That's not my style. I've endured loss and pain before. I'll endure again. Alpha brought me to life by saving me from Voron and from myself. I will not betray her by dying stupidly. I'll live for her, fight for her, stay in Fourth Echelon for her, and one day, when the time comes, I hope I'll be with her again.

He was silently crying as he said this, but Sam understood. Kestrel was a mountain of courage by himself. Sam took his arm and squeezed it, to show him he would be there for him, and said:

_ You're a member of Fourth Echelon, Kestrel. You're not alone.

Kestrel nodded, wiped his tears, then they made their way to the control room.

The evening was uneventful, as the team prepared Briggs' and Kestrel's missions. Kestrel was going to infiltrate the office of CEO Simon Brook, of Brook Plumbing Company, in Memphis, and Briggs would be entering the house of John Prewett, senator of Missouri, in St Louis. They had decided, to save time, to try and organize two missions simultaneoulsy when they could do so, starting by the commanders in the USA. Briggs left with the helicopter to be ready at dawn in St Louis, as the Paladin was stationed in Memphis.

At 11 pm, Kestrel went to lie on his bed for a few hours, but he had trouble falling asleep. He had one great fear: not to be around when Alpha would die. But he couldn't do anything for that except do his mission well and fast, and come back as soon as possible. He retraced mentally the building plans, the security cameras, the three guards patrolling around the perimeter. He was ready to perform his first solo mission for Fourth Echelon. And on that reassuring thought, he fell asleep.

At 3 am, the OPSAT on his wrist awoke him gently, and he hastily put on his combat suit. He was focused on his mission, but before leaving he went to the infirmary. Alpha wasn't there, her cot was empty. A knot of dread formed in his stomach, but he forced himself to stay calm. He backtracked and came to her cabin, and sure enough she was there, sitting on her bed and reading. When he came in, she raised her bandaged head and smiled at him.

_ Ready? she asked him.

_ Yes, he said. I wondered...

_ Misha! she cut him sharply. I can hear you!

_ What?

_ I can hear you!

He was stunned and delighted, and he could see her joy. Her eyes filled with happy tears, and he took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. He was so happy that she could hear again!

_ I love you, he said. I wanted these words to be the first you'd hear if you could hear again. So there they are: Alpha, I love you.

_ I love you too, Misha.

They kissed and cuddled for a few minutes, then Alpha pulled away from him.

_ Don't forget your mission, Misha. And please be careful.

_ Don't worry, I will. I won't spoil the time we have left by lying in a bunk in the infirmary.

_ I certainly hope so, she smiled through her tears. Come on, I'll accompany you to the control room.

She got up and they walked side by side to the center of the plane. Grim, Sam and Charlie were waiting for Kestrel, but they welcomed Alpha warmly. And when Alpha told them that she could hear again, the applause was general in the control room. Even the crew of the Paladin cheered, as they knew what Alpha had done and was still doing for Fourth Echelon. Alpha was blushing, and Kestrel was grinning. He was in an excellent state of mind for his mission. Grim called the team back to reality.

_ Kestrel, it's time to leave. Ollie will drive you to the company's head office and wait for you to return. You have the USB key? The gas and smoke grenades?

_ Yes.

_ Briggs, are you there?

_ I'm here, Briggs answered through the intercom. I'm ready, stationed a block away from Prewett's house.

_ Okay, Sam said. The mission begins in thirty minutes, at 4.00 sharp.

Kestrel kissed goodbye to Alpha, then took up his gear in the cargo hold before climbing in the van driven by Ollie, a crew member of the Paladin. They covered the distance in twenty minutes, then Ollie left Kestrel in a street two blocks away from the company's building. He only thought about his mission now, and carefully approached the building. At 3.55 he was behind a truck, seeing the back door of the head office, where a single guard was stationed. The two other guards had walked before him a minute ago, and he knew their patrol around the building would take fifteen minutes. He had time. Then he heard Sam's voice in his ear.

_ Can you hear me, Kestrel?

_ Loud and clear, he murmured.

_ Good. I'll be with only you for this one, Grim will supervise Briggs. Although I'm technically your field runner, I won't be running anywhere next to you. You'll have me at the end of the line, and I'll jump into action only if you're badly injured or in immediate death peril, which I hope will not happen.

_ Copy.

_ I don't have to remind you that you must not be seen. Avoid the fights at all costs, and in case of need, do not kill.

_ Understood.

_ It's time. Go!

Kestrel had prepared a sticky camera with a static noise for the guard in front of the door, and he threw it fifteen meters right of the door. The guard, thinking a security camera had broken down, went to check it, and Kestrel hastily bolted for the door. He knew that the door was closed but it was a simple lock. With the three guards patrolling around, the company probably thought it was enough. In less than ten seconds the door was open, and Kestrel entered the shadows of the building.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Finding his way in the building was easy. Kestrel had memorized the map so well that he could walk blindfolded if he wanted. Nobody was around, and he took care of the security cameras with small EMP grenades. He climbed up two floors, then picked the lock of Simon Brook's office, entered the room, put his USB key in the slot of the laptop on the desk, and waited to see a green dot appear on the key to retrieve it. Then he closed and locked the door with his pins, came back the way he came in and jammed the cameras likewise. Before exiting the building, he checked the guards' positions with the thermal vision on his goggles. Fortunately for him the three of them were chatting quietly behind the truck, and smoking. He carefully opened the door, walked out and closed the door again. Then, sticking to the building's shadow, he made his way to the street.

Ollie picked him up seconds later, and when he was safely on the shotgun seat, he heard Sam speaking in his earpiece.

_ Well done, Kestrel. The computer is hacked and filled with new data.

_ It was easy, he said.

_ You'll be the first back. Poor Briggs had to deal with Senator Prewett's brand-new bulldog.

_ Is he all right?

_ Yes, nobody was home. He got a bite on the boot, but the dog has a toothache now. Those boots of yours are quite solid.

_ Yes, quite, Kestrel smiled.

_ Good job.

Kestrel was satisfied. The job had been done according to the plan, nobody saw him, nobody was hurt. Until next time, he thought.

When he came back to the control room of the Paladin, Alpha, Charlie, Grim and Sam were already working on the next mission. He kissed Alpha who congratulated him, got an approval nod from Sam and Grim, and Charlie gave him the thumbs-up. Then he had a wonderful and well-earned shower.

Something was bothering Grim. They had lost Timochenko. He was until recently in Russia, but he had suddenly disappeared two days ago and was nowhere to be seen on the SMI. Alpha was frantically searching the worldwide network to find him, and had started a facial recognition with every camera of the world she could access. Even with her exceptional hacking talent, it would take time. Too much time. So Grim decided to speed up things by asking someone who might know where he was: Kobin. The guy had been cooped up in his cell for weeks, but still he insisted on staying there. Grim suspected he feared Alpha more than Kestrel, and she wondered why. As far as she knew, the two of them had never met before.

When she entered the detention block, she saw Kobin looking apprehensively behind her, but when she closed the door he breathed deeply.

_ Hi, Kobin!

_ Hello, Ice Queen! he greeted her, and that immediately irritated her.

_ Why are you afraid of Alpha? she demanded.

_ I don't know what...

_ You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Spit it out. Now.

She saw Kobin looking at her with a searching look, then he sighed before her determination.

_ Yeah, it's true I fear her. I don't want to be chopped down to pieces in my sleep.

_ Why?

_ Because it was me who handed her over to Timochenko, he said, trembling. She was half-drowned when I saw her. I had business on the shore of the Black Sea, near Odessa, when some local fishermen came to see me. They knew I paid for dead bodies, but she wasn't dead. So I brought her to my brother-in-law. I don't know if she knows it was me.

_ I don't think so, said Grim with disgust, and you'd better keep it quiet. For your own sake.

_ Yeah, that's why I stay here, you know? I don't relish being in a small cell, but it's better than dying.

_ Anyway, sighed Grim. We lost Timochenko. Do you have an idea where he could be?

_ In my sister's dacha.

_ No, he's not there. We checked.

_ Then I think he barricaded himself in the mansion he owns in Toronto. Under a false name, of course.

_ And what is his new name?

_ Some rumours told me he's known as Alexander Bell in Canada.

_ Well, I'll check on your information.

She turned round and exited the room. But before she closed the door, she heard him say:

_ Don't tell Kestrel. Please.

She shook her head. Pathetic Kobin. She wondered what they should do with him. A question she'd have to ask Sam later. She entered the control room, where Alpha was working alone and looking expectantly at her:

_ Try Alexander Bell in Toronto.

_ On it.

Alpha typed on her computer, but soon stopped abruptly. Grim, bent on the SMI, looked up and saw her wincing in pain, a hand on her head.

_ What's the matter? she asked, worried.

_ It's okay, Alpha managed, reaching in her pocket and taking small pills. It'll pass, don't worry.

Grim surveyed her gulping down her pills and typing again, a look of concern on her face. Alpha was clearly _not_ okay. But she had that fierce expression on as if to say "My problem, so shut up". So Grim said nothing, and tried to concentrate on their next targets. A few seconds later, Alpha said:

_ Got him!

_ Where? Grim asked.

_ Toronto, just like Kobin said. Dr Alexander Bell, surgeon. Mansion in Summerhill.

_ Okay, Grim said, relieved. We'll keep an eye on him, but he'll have to wait. We have other premises to visit before seeing him.

_ Wolfgang Schneider in Macon and Chang Sun Huang in Atlanta, both in Georgia. We're lucky. When do we take off to Atlanta?

_ In an hour, answered Grim. Schneider will be easy, he's a subordinate, the last one alive. He runs a small restaurant in Macon, it shouldn't be too difficult to enter the premises. But Huang, he's from the Chinese Mafia. It'll be harder.

_ Not necessarily, said Alpha. I have an idea.

_ Tell me.

_ We could send Kestrel. He was Russian. He speaks fluent Russian, naturally. He could easily pass himself off a Russian mobster.

Grim thought about it. It could work, but she had to ask Kestrel. This was not what he was used to.

_ We'll talk about it at lunch, she said. What time is it?

_ Half past twelve.

_ Briggs is late, as usual.

_ Hey! he said, entering the room at that precise moment. I'm ready! Lunch is on the table, everyone is in the dining room but you. We're waiting for you, ladies!

_ Hmmm, Alpha snorted. That's because we, unlike you lazy males, are working hard.

_ How dare you? said Briggs, pretending to be offended. We risk our necks on the field, you know?

_ Save it, said Alpha crossly. All you did today was far too easy. It'll be less funny next time, I assure you.

_ We'll see, said Briggs, winking at her. Come, I've prepared some delicious half-smoke sandwiches, just like home.

_ My, my, Briggs, smiled Alpha, softened, you know how to talk to ladies!

_ All the ladies I meet say so, he said proudly.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The half-smoke sandwiches made by Briggs soon disappeared, and while eating dessert Grim asked Kestrel about Alpha's idea.

_ You want me to pretend I'm in the Russian Mafiya? he asked.

_ Yes, Grim said. I know it's not your usual area of expertise, but we think it'll be easier like that. Huang is the head of a Chinese Triad, his office and mansion are heavily guarded.

_ You'd be surprised how wide my area of expertise is, as you say, he said with a smile. I'va already played the Mafiya thug more than once.

_ Really? Then would you do it again?

_ It shouldn't be a problem, as long as I give this Huang good reasons to come and see him. You see, Triads and Mafiya don't get along well, they're often rivals, and bloodshed is common practice.

_ I've found something interesting, Alpha said. The Mafiya godfather of Atlanta, Ivan Rostov, is believed to have ordered the assassination of Huang's nephew two weeks ago. Misha, you could say you come directly from Moscow with orders to solve Rostov's problem with Huang, by preparing the downfall of Rostov who supposedly betrayed Russian orders. In exchange of Rostov's killing, you tell Huang the Mafiya will leave Atlanta and settle in Jacksonville instead, and of course you'll show him the plans of Rostov's head office on his computer.

_ Looks like a good plan, Sam commented. But the risks of being uncovered are huge.

_ Yes, said Grim. But it's the safest plan. I suggest that you, Sam, come with Kestrel and stay ready for anything that could turn nasty.

_ Okay for me, he said.

_ Kestrel, are you ready to become a thug?

_ Yes.

_ In this case, Grim said, Charlie and Alpha will prepare forged papers and a ghost career for you this afternoon, and I'll set the operation with you. Briggs, as your mission in Schneider's restaurant is ready, I suggest that you prepare your gear, then leave for Macon. We'll start like this morning at 4.00. Sam, you'll prepare Kestrel's gear and yours, and find a place to wait for Kestrel and be ready to interfere without being seen.

Everybody around the table nodded to her. Sam was without contest the commander of Fourth Echelon, but when it came to the organization of the missions, it was Grim who was in charge. And she was proud of it. Sam smiled at her, and his intense gaze made her blush.

_ Okay, everyone, he said, you have your orders. But it's only 1 pm, so you can have a siesta or just free time till 2 pm. We have a lot of work and it will be a short night, so try and rest.

_ Siesta sounds good, said Alpha, yawning. Okay, see you all later.

She left, closely followed by Kestrel and Charlie. Briggs cleared the table and soon left for a quick nap. Grim looked at Sam, who still had his smile on.

_ What? she asked. Have I got a stain on my face?

_ No, he said. I just think you're beautiful.

She blushed furiously. It wasn't his style to be flirting so openly. But then again, she didn't really knew him outside their job. She'd have wonderful years to get to know him.

_ Thank you, she said, embarrassed and pleased. Now, we should...

_ Go for a siesta, he finished, grinning. Come on, Grim, we have a little hour to ourselves. Stop thinking about the missions until 2 pm, please.

_ Sam, she sighed, you know these missions are very important. I have to...

_ Yes, I know, he said, standing up and holding out his hand to her. You have work, and so have I. But an hour won't change anything, and we both deserve a little break. Since Hawai we are always apart, for good reasons of course, but I'd like to be with you just for an hour. Please.

She saw his desire to be alone with her, and she relented. She missed being closer to him a lot too. It was easy working with him, but the operation against Meggido also meant they were more working than enjoying being together. She came in his arms and kissed him.

_ Okay, Sam, she said tenderly. One hour. After that, we have a job to do.

_ One hour, he confirmed, I promise.

They exited the dining room and went to Grim's cabin. The bed was for a single person, but they managed not to fall on the floor as they cuddled and made love. They slept in each other's arms for half an hour, then took a shower together. It was a little after 2.45 pm that they entered the control room. Charlie and Kestrel were alone, working on Kestrel's fake identity.

_ Where are Alpha and Briggs? Grim asked them.

_ Briggs was snoring so loudly on his bunk that I took pity on him and let him sleep, said Kestrel with his usual poker face. Sam was also snoring like a truck when I got up, but as he was in your cabin, I didn't dare knock on the door.

He smirked at Grim's and Sam's confusion, and continued.

_ As for Alpha, she's still sleeping as well.

_ Is she all right? Sam asked him.

_ Not really, said Kestrel grimly. She's in pain all the time now, but she tries to hide it. She took a sleeping pill an hour ago, she wanted to sleep painlessly for four hours. This morning, she told me the suffering was so intense that she wished her death would come soon.

He hung his head, but Grim had seen his bright eyes. She felt so helpless! She put her hand on Kestrel's shoulder, not knowing what to say. He breathed deeply, then raised his head and nodded gravely to her.

_ Charlie is creating my Russian Mafiya past, he said, regaining his composure. I'll be Anton Iakupov, from Smolensk.

_ That's good, said Sam, clearing his throat. I'll go and wake up Briggs, then I'll take care of your gear. You'd better be unarmed while meeting the Triad, but I'll be in a van nearby Huang's headquarters with your weapons.

Kestrel nodded, and Sam left, but Grim had seen his sad expression. He was moved by Alpha's condition just like her, and she wondered if the young woman would make it until the end of the operation against Meggido. Then she concentrated with Kestrel on the building's maps and doors, studying all the possibilities.

Soon Sam came back with Briggs, and they took an hour to review the details a last time before Briggs left to prepare his gear. In his mission there would be a priori no guards, no dogs, and only a basic security system. It should be the easiest mission of the day.

_ You sure there is no bulldog or some nasty four-legged beast around? asked Briggs with a grimace.

_ Well, I'm ninety percent sure, answered Charlie with a lopsided grin. You never know, maybe Schneider's bought a guardian dog yesterday. Dogs are really friendly, you know? Try and be nicer to them.

_ Tell that to my ripped boot, Briggs grumbled. I was lucky Medor didn't catch my leg.

_ Take tranquilizers with you and it'll be all right, Sam said, trying hard to keep a straight face. You have everything?

_ Yes.

_ Off you go, then, said Sam, the corners of his mouth twitching. Report to us when you're around the restaurant. And mind the dogs.

_ Will do.

Briggs shook his head, then exited the room. Grim saw that Sam couldn't stand it any longer, and sure enough he burst out laughing a few seconds later. She couldn't remember having ever heard him laugh, and it was good to hear it. He had a hearty, contagious laughter, and soon they were on all fours, hugging their stomachs. Even Kestrel was laughing, and that warmed Grim's heart. The fit of the giggles went on for a few minutes, then she caught her breath and exhaled deeply.

_ Oh my God! sighed Sam. I hadn't laughed like that since a long time ago. Poor Briggs.

_ He'll be all right, Grim said serenely. But we should go back to Kestrel's mission.

_ Grim, you're too serious, Sam said, shooking his head.

_ Someone here must keep a cold head, she said. I'll be more relaxed when Kestrel and Briggs come back alive and safe with their jobs done. After that, we fly to New York.

_ I've finished! Charlie rejoiced. I think I did a good work. Anton Iakupov is on the FBI watch list, and of course he went to jail four times in Russia. I'll print your fake passport, Kestrel.

Grim came next to Charlie and studied his work. It was very good work, and she saw that, although genuinely very gifted, he was an even more brilliant hacker with Alpha's techniques.

_ That's good work, Charlie, she acknowledged. Kestrel, are you ready?

_ Yes, he said seriously. I'll spend some more time on the building's map, but it should be all right.

_ Good, said Sam. I'm off to load the van with our gear. In two hours we stop the work and have dinner, I'll be the chef. Then we all take some sleep, and wake up alert and ready at 3 am.

_ Copy, said Grim.

She was smiling, satisfied by the work. Now that the mission was ready, she could relax until the beginning of the two operations.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Dinnertime was slowly approaching, and Sam was just thinking that he had better go in the kitchen and be started on the meal, when some alarm started blaring from the SMI. He raised his head and saw Charlie, Grim and Kestrel as confused as him, looking for the source of the sound.

_ What's that? he asked. What's happening?

_ I don't know, said Grim, bent on the console. Wait! There's something...

Suddenly, Sam heard hurried footsteps and a very angry voice shouting in the corridor.

_ Make way! Make way!

He then heard a clonking sound and someone falling, but the voice, Alpha's voice, yelled:

_ Get off of me! I'm fine!

Then she appeared in the door frame, eyes wild, fierce expression on her face, and blood pouring from her freshly sewn eyebrow. She ran toward him and Kestrel and shouted:

_ Make way, for heaven's sake!

Sam jumped aside as she barrelled past him and threw herself on a chair in front of her usual computer.

_ Not this time, you bastard! she raged. Charlie, what are you doing? It's O'Brian! He's using the NSA to track us down! Shut him down!

Charlie gasped, then frantically typed on his computer, defending Fourth Echelon's firewall. Meanwhile Alpha was also on her computer and diverted their signal to random countries, making it impossible to trace them. Completely stunned, Sam watched her using her computer to control the SMI, repelling the NSA's tracking signals. But she didn't stop there: she jammed the NSA's hard drives with data on various criminals and terrorists, at so high an amount that she caused a system failure in Fort Meade, which was displayed on the console. Then she exhaled a deep breath and leaned back against her chair.

_ Phew! That was close!

_ Alpha, Grim said, trembling. Did you just create a system failure in Fort Meade?

_ Yes, I did.

_ Hang on, said Sam. What just happened?

Alpha took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe the blood out of her eyebrow, then answered him calmly.

_ I created an alarm in the SMI to detect any attempt at intrusion, she explained. O'Brian is the number two of the NSA after all, so it was just a matter of time before he tried to know if Fourth Echelon was after him. The firewall of Fourth Echelon's system is almost unbreakable, but with such a powerful attack from Fort Meade, Charlie and I had to react fast.

_ So all the NSA's system is down?

_ It's temporary. I overloaded their hard drives with data, that's all. But I assume they will think twice before attacking you again. By the way, she addressed Grim, you should contact the president of the US. If you don't make the first move, O'Brian will probably put the blame on Fourth Echelon.

Sam could see that Grim was shocked, so he walked next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The contact jarred her.

_ Oh! You're right. I'll do it.

_ Well, Alpha said, I'm off. I don't want to have to refuse her offer a second time. Misha, can you... ?

_ Right there, Kestrel said. Let's go to your favourite room.

_ Shut up, Misha.

He helped her on her feet, then half-carried her towards the infirmary. She was clutching her head, leaving blood stains in her wake. Sam followed her with his gaze, then heard the voice of the president Caldwell.

_ Ms Grimsdottir, good evening.

_ Good evening, Madam President, Grim said tightly. We have a problem.

_ Meggido?

_ Yes. Some members are high in different agencies, as you already know, even here in the US, and they tried to track us down with NSA means.

_ You mean... right now the NSA is being used to bring you down?

_ Yes, Madam President. Fortunately, we countered them, but the situation is difficult. We cannot impair all the NSA just to black out from some isolated moles.

_ I see. I'll call General White, and tell him to leave Fourth Echelon alone and prevent any other tracking attempt against you. Do you have a plan to bring those Meggido members down?

_ Yes, Madam President.

_ If these persons are high in the hierarchy, do not kill them.

_ We won't. We'll have them arrested.

_ Good. As you know, I won't ask questions about who they are. I trust you to destroy Meggido utterly, that's all I want to know.

_ We'll do that, Madam President.

The communication was cut. Sam looked at Grim and saw she was sweating slightly. He shot a meaningful look at Charlie who understood immediately and retreated to his workshop. Then he came to stand behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

_ Good job, Grim, he murmured. You just put out the flames under our asses.

_ I should have known, she said wearily. I saw his gaze, but I didn't do anything.

_ You're talking about O'Brian?

_ Yes. Alpha was smart, having created this alarm. I wish I had thought about that sooner.

_ Hey, he said gently, making her turn on the spot to face him. You can't think about everything. We happen to have two computer geniuses with us, so leave these geek things to them. You have enough on your plate already.

_ Yes, you're right, but what if...

He cut her abruptly by kissing her. She responded passionately, and they started to caress each other in some suggestive ways. Sam was dying to forget all about the missions, the NSA, O'Brian, Meggido. He just knew that he wanted to be with the woman he loved, right now, and just for an evening don't think about the missions. But they couldn't do that, and as if on cue, he heard Briggs' voice through the SMI intercom.

_ Hello? Somebody aboard?

Grim pulled away from him with a regretful smile on her face, then came next to the console.

_ Yes, Briggs, we're here.

_ Good. I've got good news. Leblanc and Sarto, two of the leaders, are in the restaurant, eating with Schneider. They both came with their laptops, and some bodyguards of course, but right now they're all at a table and enjoying a pizza. The computers are in Schneider's office. I could hit three targets with one stone, but I have to do it now.

_ Wait! Grim said, alarmed. We can't...

_ Briggs, Sam cut her. Can you do it without being detected and without being caught?

_ Yes, if I make my move now!

_ Then go, Sam said. We'll stay on the line.

He defied Grim's outraged stare, knowing that he'd have to trust his ops, like she had to do. She pursed her lips, then went to fetch Kestrel. They came back a minute later, and Sam told Kestrel to stand by. Kestrel went to put on his suit and had his gear ready in the van, but Sam hoped that Briggs would succeed alone. The driving time between Atlanta and Macon was too important to really back him up. And forty minutes later, he heard:

_ Done! The three laptops are bugged.

_ Excellent, Briggs, said Sam. You can come back right now, and you'll be Kestrel's back up tomorrow.

_ Roger that. I'm inside the chopper. See you later.

Sam looked at Kestrel and asked:

_ How's Alpha?

_ Dr Collins grumbled a lot, but he sewed back her eyebrow. She's got a black eye, but she's fine. Dr Collins insisted that she had some sleep, so she's in her bed.

_ Are you ready for your mission?

Kestrel locked eyes with him, and Sam saw his calm determination. He truly was a professional, not letting himself distracted by personal problems, although these were very important. And Kestrel answered him calmly:

_ I am.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kestrel had a few hours of sleep before his mission, and this time he slept like a rock. When he woke up, he was surprised to see Alpha sitting at his feet, staring at him. She had a wistful smile on, but she seemed relaxed enough.

_ Hi! he said. I didn't hear you.

_ That I noticed, she said kindly. You are tired.

_ I was, he said, getting up and kissing her swiftly. That little nap reinvigorated me.

_ That's good, she said.

She was still looking at him with a sad expression, and he wondered if she wanted to tell him something.

_ What's the matter? he asked as he put on the civilian clothes to become Anton Iakupov.

_ Can you give me a hug?

He suspended his movement, and dropped the sweater he was about to put on. Then he came next to her as she stood up, and hugged her tightly.

_ What's the matter? he murmured again, kissing and caressing her hair.

_ I'm scared, Misha. I'm scared to die.

He stared at her, noticing her blue eyes full of tears, and kissed her softly. He kissed her and caressed her, and hugged her tightly next to his heart.

_ You're not dead, he said. You're alive, and even if I know you're in pain, you're still alive. I love you, Alpha. Don't be scared, because I'll be there with you until the end. I promise.

_ You can't promise that, she said softly. When death comes, it's always unexpected.

_ I'll do all I can to be with you, he insisted. That I can promise.

_ Hug me closer, she whispered, choking back a sob.

He held her tightly, stroking her hair, dismay in his heart. He couldn't do anything for her except being there for her, and he wanted to stop the time. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 2 am. They had time. He gently accompanied her to sit on the bed, and he kissed her. He felt so much love for her that his heart was going to explode. He was trembling, feeling love and desire and sadness twisting his guts. He didn't want to lose her, and he felt scared too. But for the moment, she was still there, in his arms, so he put away his fears and decided to enjoy her presence. And she was responding to his kisses and caresses, maybe wanting to ward off the death coming closer every day. Soon they found themselves lying on the bed, making love like they never did before.

When they finally stopped, breathing heavily, she smiled at him. A joyful smile. Maybe she was dying, but at this moment he thought she had never been so pretty and desirable. He kissed her tenderly, and she kissed him back. He wanted to stay in bed all night with her, but he had a job to do. So he got up and asked her:

_ Do you want to hit the shower with me?

_ 2.40, she read on the alarm clock, it'll be short.

_ Come on, then. We'll make it quick.

She followed him to the showers, and they had a wonderful moment under the hot water. They had never dared be together there aboard the Paladin, but Kestrel didn't care what the others would think. Only his love mattered. And that thought made him happy.

At 3.00 he was ready in the control room with Alpha, and as usual they were the first ones. Alpha kissed him tenderly, then went to her computer to hack into a NASA satellite. She wanted to follow him, as she wasn't trusting the Triad's behaviour. Briggs appeared next, in civilian clothes too, and Kestrel congratulated him for the three laptops in Macon.

_ It was easy, Briggs said humbly. I was just at the right place at the right time. But your mission today will be much more difficult.

_ I hope not, Kestrel said evenly.

_ Well, I won't be far from you if anything happens. You can rely on me to back you up.

_ I know. Thanks, Briggs.

The ex-CIA ops nodded, and handed Kestrel a small communication device concealed in a crucifix pendant suspended at a golden chain, like some Mafiya members used to wear. Kestrel attached it around his neck, and they tested the communication. It was working well. Then Alpha told him in Russian:

_ You sure do look like a Mafiya thug now, with the chain and the beard.

_ Thanks, he replied in English, but exaggerating his Russian accent. I hope so, otherwise it will be a short mission for me.

_ Very good, Kestrel, said Grim, entering the room with Sam. Keep talking this way, it's perfect.

_ Everyone ready? Sam asked. Where's Charlie?

_ Right here, the tech said, running to the console.

_ Okay, Sam said, listen up.

The team regrouped around the SMI, looking at him. Kestrel saw he radiated confidence and calm strength, and he was happy to take orders from such an exceptional leader.

_ Briggs and Kestrel, you'll leave in ten minutes. Check out your gear, then go to Virginia Highland and take position. We know Huang is an insomniac, so it suits us nicely, since his men will probably be tired at 4 am. As soon as you're in place, Kestrel will call us then make his move. Let's go!

At 4.00 Kestrel and Briggs were ready, waiting in the van. Briggs had parked three streets away from Huang's headquarters, situated in a large barn. Kestrel nodded to him, then murmured for the team aboard the Paladin:

_ We're in position.

_ Begin the mission, Sam's voice said in the pendant. We'll stay silent from now on, but we'll listen to you, don't worry. Good luck.

Kestrel got out of the car, then casually walked to the barn's entrance, where two very buff Chinese men were standing on either side of the door. When he came within five meters, the man on the right raised his hand to stop him and asked in Chinese:

_ What do you want?

_ I need to see Chang Sun Huang, Kestrel replied calmly in Russian. I flew all the way from Moscow to settle a little problem.

The two guards exchanged a meaningful look, then the man on the right went inside the building, while the other one took out his pistol and pointed it at Kestrel's head.

_ Please wait, he said in bad English with a nasty grin.

_ Okay.

Kestrel, in spite of being under the threat of the gun, feigned a supreme unconcern and was surreptitiously observing the neighbourhood. The closest building was thirty meters away, and thick woods were surrounding the barn, but he couldn't see any fence or patrolling guards. That didn't mean there wasn't any. He smiled at the guard, like he had no worry in the world, and shot a glance at the window on the left of the door. That particular window was his emergency exit in the plans, and fortunately for him it looked unlocked.

The second guard came back and beckoned at Kestrel to follow him. Once inside, he turned round and Kestrel saw he was surrounded. Six men were pointing machine guns in his face, plus the guard who roughly frisked him. He still smiled serenely, hands in the air, and that casual attitude destabilized the man in charge. He shot him a nasty glance and spat in a heavily accented English:

_ Why do you want to see Chang Sun Huang?

_ I come directly from Moscow to settle a disagreement, Kestrel answered in English but with a very thick Russian accent.

_ What disagreement?

_ I believe the Mafiya leader in Atlanta disobeyed direct orders from Russia by killing one of your men. I come to discuss how this can be settled without a bloodshed.

_ And what exactly do you want to do about that? asked a new voice.

Kestrel turned on his right, watching Huang coming closer. The Triad's leader was surprisingly small and thin, but his eyes shone pure malevolence. He had a wide scar across his right cheek, which gave him a permanent smirk.

_ I have some proposals to offer you. If we could discuss them...

_ The problem is already settled, Huang cut him with a cynical smile. We killed Rostov and all his men about an hour ago, and burned down their headquarters. As you arrive from Moscow, you probably haven't had the time to learn about it.

_ That's... harsh.

Kestrel saw immediately that he had walked head-first into the lion's den. But he kept cool, evaluating his chances against eight men. He hadn't any weapon except his bare hands, but he had encountered worst situations. These clowns were not hardened warriors like him, some of the men weren't even twenty. And one of them was clearly having trouble holding his heavy gun against his shoulder, the weak link of the group.

_ Okay, then I'll have to tell Moscow...

_ You won't have to say anything, my friend, Huang smiled evilly. Your mangled body will tell your fellow Mafiya pals how they'll be treated if they ever set foot in Atlanta again. But I'm feeling generous: you will die now, before we cut your body to pieces. Farewell, my friend.

Huang stepped back and raised his hand, about to give the killing order. So Kestrel, who was not planning to die that night, sprang into action.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Kestrel bounded on the young man whose arms were sore from holding his weapon, and in a swift movement caught his gun, rising it towards the ceiling, while using his body as a bulletproof vest. And sure enough, a second later Huang yelled his order, and the six guards opened fire. Kestrel held up the poor boy in front of him, and grabbed the machine gun, a MP5A2, which _he_ could hold with one arm.

As the man shielding him was copiously shot by his fellow comrades, Kestrel opened fire and aimed at Huang, who was retreating to the back of the barn. He was satisfied to see the Triad's skull exploding nicely, then he started to aim for the window, still holding the body of the young guard in front of him. He managed to kill five men, then jumped through the glass and rolled onto his feet.

The thug who had been guarding the door had come inside the building, so Kestrel ran to the woods around the barn, occasionally shooting rounds over his shoulder. He said calmly to the pendant:

_ I think I'll need a means of transportation to get out of here. Briggs, if you hear me, I'm in the woods. See you at extraction point B.

Before the mission, they had decided of two extraction points, the first being where he left Briggs, and the other in the street behind the woods. Kestrel ran silently toward the street, no longer using his gun. He could hear his pursuers, but they were far behind him now, and slowly searching the woods. He made it safely across the woods and hid behind the last oak tree on the pavement. The street was calm and deserted, but he could hear a car speeding towards his position. Behind him, men shouting in Chinese were running, they could hear the car too. Kestrel turned to aim his gun at them, and in a screeching sound, Briggs stopped the van right at his level. In a swift movement, Kestrel hopped on board, and Briggs floored the pedal to the metal. They shot out of sight just as the first man appeared out of the woods, pointing his gun at them.

_ That was close! said Briggs.

_ Yes, it was, Kestrel nodded, poker-faced as always.

Briggs shot him a sideways glance.

_ Is there something in the world that has ever unsettled you, Kestrel? How can you be so calm? They shot you! You're bleeding!

_ I don't let small things like that unsettle me, that's all. I'm always shot at at some point, so no need to worry about that. And these are cuts from the window, that's nothing.

_ You Russians are so cold-blooded that you make me freeze over, grumbled Briggs.

_ Actually I'm American, my friend, Kestrel smirked.

_ Oh! Just shut up, Kestrel!

Kestrel laughed under his breath. He had not technically succeeded in his mission, but the result would be the same. Huang was dead, one less prisoner to feed and house in an American prison.

When Kestrel and Briggs came aboard the Paladin, the sun was just rising. Kestrel lingered for a moment on the ramp, watching the sky turning into beautiful shades of pink and gold. He sighed, then followed Briggs inside, laying down the MP5A2 in the cargo hold.

In the control room, Sam and Grim were obviously waiting for him. Charlie was bent on the SMI, but he raised his head and smiled briefly at Kestrel before resuming his work. Alpha was nowhere to be seen. Kestrel advanced to the console and waited patiently for the criticisms to come. And Grim obliged.

_ Did you have no other choice but to kill Huang? It puts us in a difficult position, Kestrel. What if Meggido suspects we are targeting them?

_ Indeed, I had no choice, he said calmly. I was going to be executed, so it was just a matter of survival. Furthermore, don't forget I came there as a Mafiya member, nobody will think twice about some gangsters killing each other. Meggido won't be able to link Huang's death to us.

_ That's true, said Grim grudgingly.

But Kestrel was looking at Sam, who had an expressionless face. It was his opinion that Kestrel wanted, not Grim's, although he deeply respected her. But Sam was a soldier, just like him, and he knew the thin line between life and death, the split-second decision that made the difference between saving one's life and getting killed. But Sam nodded at him, a wry smile appearing on his face.

_ You did well, Kestrel. As far as I'm concerned, the mission is a success. That's one Meggido member down.

_ Thanks, Sam.

_ We'll take off to New York in an hour. In the meantime, I suggest that you go and see Alpha.

_ What about her? Kestrel asked, losing his calm tone for the first time, anxiety showing. Where is she?

_ In her cabin, Sam answered him in a soft but concerned voice. She's in pain, Kestrel. She collapsed shortly after you finished your mission. Her head was hurting her so much that she was blinded by the lights and had ringing ears. Dr Collins had to inject her with morphine.

Kestrel, paralyzed by fear, was first too shocked to move, but when he realized that maybe she was dying, he sprinted out of the room and ran towards her cabin. He pushed open the door so violently that he made Dr Collins, who was standing beside Alpha's bed, jumping a feet into the air.

_ Whoa, agent Kestrel! he said, massaging his chest. You nearly gave me a heart attack!

_ How is she? Kestrel demanded, approaching Alpha.

She was lying on her bed fully clothed, but she seemed to be sleeping, her breathing steady and normal.

_ She's resting, Dr Collins answered him. For a moment I feared the time had come, but no. She's no longer in pain, but it won't last long, I'm afraid.

_ How much time?

_ Difficult to say. She's resilient and has a strong motive to stay alive, but the pain is almost unbearable now. I'd say a month, maybe two, but perhaps I'm too optimistic.

Kestrel took the hit without flinching, but inwardly he was screaming. He sat on the bed, right next to Alpha, and took her hand without a word.

_ Will you stay with her? Dr Collins asked.

Kestrel nodded, still not trusting his voice.

_ Then I'll treat your wounds here.

What wounds? Kestrel wondered dimly. He wasn't hurt. He felt no pain, only grief and a terrible heartache no doctor could ever nurse. But Dr Collins exited the room and came back minutes later with disinfectant and gauze pads. He asked Kestrel to remove his sweater, and started to clean the glass cuts on his arms and back. Kestrel let him do it, not feeling anything but dread in his guts. When Dr Collins ended, he left quietly, leaving Kestrel with the woman he loved and his mind in disarray.

In the control room, Sam and Grim were discussing the options available.

_ We'll infiltrate Michael Banks' office in Brooklyn, said Grim. He's the CEO of Banks Security Inc, a private security firm, so I think it'll be tough getting into the building, but once inside it should be easy to hack into their computer servers.

_ Maybe we could induce a system failure into their servers, Sam suggested. So we send Briggs in as a geek computer technician to patch things up.

_ That's a good idea, Sam, Chalie cut in, but I don't think Briggs could do it. You'd have to be a real geek guy to do such a thing, otherwise you would be immediately uncovered. Although Briggs is smart with computers, he's not a hacker.

_ What about you, then? Sam asked him.

_ Me? Charlie said, bewildered. Are you mad? I'm not and will never be a field agent, Sam, you know it. No way!

_ I know who should do it, Sam said, shooking his head.

_ We can't ask her to do that in her state, Sam, Grim said. It's impossible.

_ Okay. What can we do then?

_ The building is so tightened with guards it will be difficult to approach, Charlie said. And I don't count the state-of-the-art security cameras and motion sensors. You'd need a team of ten ops to pass through undetected.

_ It's too risky, Sam, Grim said. But his mansion is even worse.

_ I don't think we have any choice, Sam said grimly.

_ Wait a minute, Charlie said, bent on his computer. I think... Oh yeah! That's good!

_ What? Grim demanded.

_ Those servers in the company, they are Meggido's!

_ What?

_ You're sure about that, Charlie? asked Sam.

_ Positive, he said enthusiastically. Every email and phone connection of Meggido that we know of are sent through this particular knot, and a backup copy is certainly created and stocked there. This means that if we can access the servers, we'll be able to put the ghost programs in all the remaining computers of Meggido! We'll hit all of them in one strike!

_ That's why there are so many guards, Grim said. They're protecting the servers.

_ Then we must infiltrate the office by stealth, Sam said darkly, which means we cause a system failure, and Alpha goes there to repair it and hack into the servers, under a computer technician cover. That's the only way, and I don't like it anymore than you do.

_ Kestrel will have your skin if she dies, Charlie warned him.

_ Let's convince him first, Grim said. That's gonna be a tough job.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

_ You want Alpha to do _what_?

Kestrel was outside Alpha's cabin, glaring at Sam and Grim, who had come to see him and Alpha. And Kestrel couldn't believe his ears. Sam had just told him that he wanted Alpha to do the next mission, a very dangerous one by the sounds of it, in spite of the fact that she was slowly dying.

_ Kestrel, Sam said in a soothing voice, I know. I don't like it either, but...

_ Oh, you don't like it?

Kestrel's voice rumbled loudly, and he surprised himself by losing his temper so fast. But he wasn't going to accept such a mad idea. He balled his fists in anger, and retorted violently:

_ Well, _I_ certainly don't like it at all, and she will _not_ do this mission! She's fucking _dying_ , Fisher!

_ I know that, Kestrel! Sam said, his voice rising too. I know that, dammit, and I curse myself by asking you that! But it's our only option to end this quickly! We can strike all the Meggido bastards with one hacking!

_ She's not even conscious and you want her to go risk her life?! That's a bloody negative! I'll do your mission with Briggs, but she won't!

_ You can't do it, otherwise I wouldn't have thought about asking Alpha! You and Briggs are not hackers, you can't do it!

_ Ask Charlie, then!

_ He isn't a field agent, he's not trained.

_ So for you only Alpha can do it, that's it? Kestrel shouted fiercely, trembling with fury. Well, that's a no! She's not up to the job and I won't let her do this!

_ Misha.

Kestrel jumped a little then turned round. Alpha was standing right behind him, eyes sunken but shining with a harsh spark. She had an expression on her face he knew only too well. She would do it, no matter what he thought.

_ Do you have a job for me, Sam? she said quietly, putting a hand on Kestrel's arm.

_ Yes, if you can do it, Sam said, exhaling deeply. I would like you to hack into Meggido's servers in the Banks Security Inc in New York, and infiltrate all Meggido computers to put the ghost programs into them. You'd be a computer technician undercover, since the place is roaming with guards and have a strict security level.

_ Alpha, Kestrel intervened, I don't want you to do it. You're...

_ Misha, she cut him kindly, I know I'm dying. The pain in my head is so horrible I'm waiting impatiently to die. But I told you long ago I had a job to do. And that's what I'll do, until the end. Please, you have to understand me. I've got so little time left that if we continue at this rate, I'll be dead before the downfall of Meggido. And I've got a last thing to do with O'Brian. So I'll do this mission. I know you're worried about me, but it'll be okay. Trust me.

She took his hand and wanted to kiss it, but Kestrel quickly withdrew it. He couldn't believe her. Here she was, on the verge of death, and him worried sick about her, but she was telling him that the job was more important! He couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand it. So he turned his back on her and strode out of the corridor towards the training room, eyes bright and jaws clenched.

He fumed over the punch bags, bursting them open with his heavy fists again. For a quarter of an hour he hit them, letting his anger and anguish out on them, even groaning from too much worry and pressure. And after that, he saw Alpha coming right at him. She looked sad but determined, her feet firmly planted on the ground next to him.

_ It's me you're angry at, she said sternly. So stop bursting these punch bags and have a go at me.

_ I do whatever I want, he grumbled, without looking at her. And since you don't care about what I feel, I have nothing to say to you. I won't have a go at you.

_ You know I care about what you feel, she said softly, but he heard she was hurt. But you have to understand that I have a job to do before dying, and I don't have much time left to do it.

_ But why? he yelled, hitting the punch bag so hard that it fell on the floor, ripped to pieces and oozing sand. Why can't you just leave these bastards to us? You're dying, for God's sake!

_ Yes, I'm dying, she said calmly. That's why you're mad at me. It's because I'll die soon and leave you alone. But you're not alone. And even if I don't like the idea of passing on with you staying behind me in pain, there's nothing you or me can do about it.

_ Shut up! he yelled again, anguish and fury twisting his guts. Alpha, for heaven's sake, shut up!

_ No, she said, a hard tone in her voice. It's high time you face it, Misha. You have to accept to let me go.

_ That's impossible, he said through clenched teeth. I love you too much.

_ It's because you love me that you have to let me go, she said harshly. I need to die in peace, and for now I can't because of you. So you'll fight me, and evacuate all the resentment you have towards me and the cancer that's killing me.

_ I won't fight you, he shot at her, turning his back on her.

_ You'll fight the demons consuming you, she said, and that means fighting me.

_ No.

_ I leave you no choice, Misha.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm, as Alpha twisted it in a armlock. But he accompanied her movement and was soon free. She positioned herself in defence, but he wasn't mad enough to attack her.

_ I won't fight you, he spat.

_ You will, Mikhail Andreyevich Loskov, she said, speaking out his full name for the first time. You will, because you've become a coward unable to face his turmoils!

_ Me? A coward?

He snapped at her words. Part of him realized she had succeeded in provoking him, but he was so furious he let out all the steam. So he fought her, wanting to hit her, and most of all wanting to hit her fucking cancer sapping her life, her stubbornness at doing the job until she died, and her love causing him so much pain.

They fought like enemies, not sparring partners, but she was as strong and fast as usual. The racket they were making attracted Sam, Grim and Briggs, but wisely they stayed out of their way, looking concerned and shocked. Kestrel wanted to pin her down, force her to stay put, but he wasn't succeeding. She knew how to escape his grip, and even managed to make him fall on the mat a few times. But he was really mad now, his vision turned red.

So he attacked her with renewed strength, forgetting she was dying and how much he loved her. All he saw was her cancer, and he wanted to destroy it utterly. He punched her in the face, making her wince as her intact eyebrow exploded, but she gave him a right hook on the chin, and he saw tiny stars sparkling before his eyes. Blinded, he grabbed her as she was turning on his side and locked her neck in a tight grip. She struggled, but he was intent on defeating her illness and didn't let go. After thirty seconds or so, she let her arms falling and murmured with a constricted voice:

_ Very good,... Misha. I knew... you could do it.

And abruptly, he came back to his senses. He was strangling the woman he loved! He let go of her neck, and she collapsed on the floor. He knelt next to her, rolling her down on her back, and saw she was still conscious.

_ Oh, Alpha! What have I done?

_ You did what I wanted you to do, she whispered, a pained smile on her face. I hope you'll feel better now.

And it was true he felt a lot better. He had evacuated the pressure of her death, and it was like breathing fresh air after weeks in a damp cave.

_ But I hurt you!

_ No, you didn't, she said. Well, you did make my only correct eyebrow explode, but that's all.

He half-smiled, and she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. When they kissed, he saw out of the corner of his eye Briggs, Grim and Sam exiting the room, a reassured smile on their faces. He gazed back at her, and was quite surprised to be aroused after this fight. She felt it and smiled broadly.

_ I'll have Dr Collins sew back my eyebrow before we do it, lover boy. I don't want to bleed on my sheets and pillow.

_ Okay, he said playfully, helping her to her feet. I'll escort you to the infirmary.

_ Misha, she said seriously, I do hope you'll understand me, now. Why I still want to fight. I need to bring them down, and take revenge upon them. Do you understand?

_ Yes, he said truthfully, I do. And I respect that. I won't tell you anything about that anymore. I love you too much.

_ Thanks, she said. I love you too, Misha.

They kissed again, then went to the infirmary, where an irate Dr Collins shouted at Alpha that he was done with sewing eyebrows and it had better be the last time.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The Paladin touched down at JFK airport in New York in the early afternoon. Charlie, Alpha and Grim had worked hard on the technical aspects of the mission, preparing Alpha's cover as a technician from the computer company usually hired by Michael Banks. Charlie, under Alpha's supervision, had also prepared the hacking, and Alpha was impressed by his progress. Meanwhile Sam, Briggs and Kestrel had been setting the operation against Timochenko, as they wanted to head straight for Toronto after New York.

Alpha wanted to retreat in her cabin to gather some strength for the coming day. But before leaving the team, she addressed Sam with a most unusual request.

_ Sam?

_ Yeah? he said, rising from the console he was bent over and turning to face her.

_ I'll do the mission tomorrow on one condition.

_ What condition? he asked, fearing some crazy idea.

_ I would like the team to meet in a busy place tonight, like a karaoke bar or something like that. There are plenty around the airport. Let's get out of the plane for a change and have some fun.

_ Er... he hesitated. You sure this is a good idea on the eve of an important mission?

_ Absolutely, she said, smiling. And that's also a last request from a dying person, so I do hope you won't refuse it.

Sam was cornered. He hated karaoke bars and dancing pubs above all things, even more than shopping malls, but Alpha had a point. He simply couldn't refuse it. She was trying hard to hide her suffering and had taken so many drugs that he wondered how she could still be conscious. He wanted to grant her wish. And Grim unexpectedly backed her up.

_ It's a very good idea. We need to take some fresh air, and a little party will be most entertaining. What music do you like, Alpha?

_ I've always had a soft spot for the eighties, she said. Some good old beats to sing and dance without thinking about it.

_ Oh joy! Kestrel shook his head in disbelief. Do not ask me to dress in the eighties fashion, and it should be all right.

_ You're perfect that way, Misha, she winked at him, and they shared a happy smile.

_ Well, I'm in too, said Briggs. I've heard of some dancing pub with 80's music not far from here. I'll have Charlie to locate it.

_ No prob, Charlie said happily. I like parties, with some scotch and soda of course.

_ Sam? Grim asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed heavily, then gave up any resistance. All the team seemed eager to go out and relax a bit, and if he faced the truth about himself, the idea of having a beer with them, and most of all with Grim, was appealing.

_ Okay, he said, let's party tonight, then.

_ Don't forget, boys, that you all owe me a drink, Alpha said amusedly.

_ I'll be happy to offer you an apple juice, Sam said playfully, grinning.

_ Misha will have an apple juice, she replied laughing, but when _I_ go out, I fuel on gin and tonic.

_ You'll ruin us, Sam feigned to grumble, making his team laugh.

_ I hope so, she said mischievously. But don't worry, I'll be the last one standing. And I don't plan to get drunk, I have a mission to do tomorrow. Well, I'll have a nap. Misha, can you wake me up at 6 pm, please?

_ Of course, he said kindly, kissing her.

_ Then see you later.

She exited the room, accompanied by Kestrel, and Sam was glad to see they had made peace. He had feared their fight, and had seen she hadn't been lying to him. When the two of them fought, it was very violent. But now they were smiling and kissing, like a happy couple. And Kestrel looked more relaxed, less anxious. He had always acted very calmly, a little introverted maybe, but Sam could see the tension that sometimes showed in him. Now he saw the guy was completely cool, sad of course, but with no more pressure on his shoulders. And for Sam, that was good. He needed his ops to be well, but he cared much about Kestrel's state of mind. The guy had already had some pretty hard time, it was enough. And he was liking him more and more as the days passed by.

_ Right, Charlie said, shaking Sam out of his thoughts. We're done with the mission, so where is this pub?

_ In Brooklyn, Briggs answered. Name's The Shamrock of Killarney.

_ Okay, Charlie started searching with Briggs behind him.

Grim went next to Sam and whispered in his ear:

_ Thanks. She and Kestrel need to go out.

_ I know. That's why I accepted.

_ I think it'll be the last party for her, she said sadly.

_ You think so?

Grim shot him an astonished look.

_ Haven't you noticed her left temple? It's swollen. She told me a tumor was right there and was causing her excruciating pain. She's got only one desire left: to die soon, and end her misery.

_ Then we'll party tonight, said Sam, appalled. For her, to give her a last good time with us.

_ Yes, we will, Grim said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Sam felt her shaking, so he pulled her towards him and hugged her. He kissed her, and she responded urgently. They could use some time together, too.

_ Okay, team, he said aloud, gently pulling away from Grim. Enough work. It's free time until tomorrow 7 am. Charlie, please find us that pub, and Briggs, I want you to find some good restaurant and reserve for the six of us. Tab will be on Fourth Echelon.

_ Copy, Briggs nodded. What cooking?

_ Alpha once told me she was fond of French cuisine, Grim chimed in.

_ Okay, I'm on it.

_ Thanks, Briggs.

Then Sam led Grim to his cabin, and they let their bodies take control, evacuating the stress and sadness they felt. Sam let his emotions at the surface, and was not surprised to see Grim crying while making love.

At 7 pm, the team piled up in two taxis and departed for the French Louie restaurant, where Briggs had to use some charm while speaking to the waitress a couple of hours ago to book a table. Alpha was delighted, and when they got started with entrées she told them that she was French.

_ So that's your nationality, Sam said, a smile on his face. Well, I never would've guessed. You have a British accent.

She smiled back, and squeezed Kestrel's hand. Sam saw he didn't look surprised, so he supposed Alpha had told him ages ago.

_ And can we ask you your name now without being chopped to pieces?

_ You can ask, she said, but I won't tell you. My name is Alpha, that's all that matters.

_ Okay, Sam capitulated, not wanting to spoil the evening.

_ That's real good cooking! Charlie marveled. I had never sampled French cuisine before.

_ Then you've missed quite a thing, Alpha said. But you'll have time to make it up for this huge mistake.

_ Yes, I definitely will.

_ This is delicious, Grim said with a frank smile. I regret there's no French restaurant near my place in Boston.

_ I have one not too far from home, Sam said. Never went in.

_ Then we'll have to try it, Grim said with a wink.

Sam's heart leapt into his chest. Did that mean that Grim wanted to live with him? He didn't know if they could be together 24/7, but then again they lived together in close quarters aboard the Paladin for great periods at a time, and he was not bothered at all. Could they have a normal relationship outside Fourth Echelon? Yes, he thought firmly, we can and we will.

_ Yes, we'll try it as soon as we're done with our job.

Grim smiled brilliantly at him and kissed him. Alpha and Kestrel, also smiling while looking at them, kissed too. Briggs looked at Charlie and said, disgruntled:

_ I don't like being the third-wheel, but I certainly won't kiss you, mate.

Charlie looked horrified at the thought, and everybody laughed at his expression.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

After an excellent _tarte au citron meringuée_ , they exited the restaurant and walked to the pub, only three blocks away. Kestrel had Alpha's hand in his, and he was just happy to enjoy this moment with her and the team. She had dressed in tight-fitted jeans and a blouse, and she was simply gorgeous. And he had to admit that it was quite strange to see all Fourth Echelon members in civilian clothes rather than military fatigues, but it was nice. Even Sam, whom Kestrel guessed hadn't been eager to party at first, was now walking in front of him and Alpha, arm in arm with Grim and looking casually relaxed. Bringing up the rear, Briggs and Charlie, not in a romantic mood, were chatting about some common friends in the CIA.

He turned his gaze towards Alpha who was smiling, and asked her:

_ Are you having a good time?

_ Yes, she said, eyes sparking. It's wonderful. But I wonder if you're going to accept what I want to ask you.

_ Go on.

_ In the pub, are you going to invite me to dance?

_ Er...

Kestrel felt suddenly very hot in his shirt. He had never learned to dance, and never dated a girl long enough to invite her. But Alpha was staring at him with pleading eyes, and he knew she would be most deceived if he refused.

_ Sure, he said at last, as long as it's a slow dance. I don't know how to dance.

_ It's easy, Misha, she said, a wonderful smile on her face which warmed his heart. I'll guide you.

They arrived in front of The Shamrock of Killarney, an Irish pub, and Sam held the door open for everyone. The pub was dimly lit and had small tables around comfortable-looking couches, but in the middle of the vast room a wooden dance floor was crowded with people. Loud music was playing, and of course it was an 80's hit. Kestrel found an empty table in the back of the pub, and they all sat on the two facing couches, quite at ease. Sam went to the bar for the first round, and soon came back with their drinks.

_ Here you go! he announced. Apple juice!

_ You know who ordered it, Kestrel smirked, taking the glass.

_ Gin and tonic!

_ Yep! Alpha said.

_ Johnny on the rocks with Cola!

_ Here! Charlie said.

_ Guinness pints!

_ That's for us, Grim said, handing Briggs his glass and helping herself and Sam.

Sam took his pint and raised it high.

_ Cheers!

They all had a toast, then started to drink. Kestrel felt relaxed, and glad to be in such a good company. He wanted to enjoy the moment, and smiled serenely. Next to him, Alpha drained her glass in three gulps, which didn't surprise him but startled the others. She could hold her liquor well and even get the heaviest drinkers completely drunk while being only a little tipsy herself.

_ Wow, Charlie ventured. You sure this is alcohol?

_ Yep, she answered joyfully. I was thirsty.

_ The next round is for me, Kestrel said, giving her a smile.

_ Then take two of these babies for me, Misha, will you?

_ Sure.

Sam shook his head, bewildered. Briggs and Charlie had their mouths hanging open, but Grim stared at Alpha with an appraising look. Just at that time, the song ended, followed by a well-known hit: _Enola Gay_. As soon as she heard the first musical notes, Alpha jumped to his feet.

_ I love that one! Who's dancing with me?

_ I like that one too, Grim smiled, getting to her feet.

_ Well, I don't dance, Sam grumbled, sipping his beer.

_ Not this time, Kestrel declined politely.

_ Yuck, spat Charlie.

_ Okay, _I'll_ accompany you, ladies, said Briggs, taking his beer with him.

The three of them went onto the dance floor, and Kestrel saw Alpha dancing happily with Grim. Briggs was just shaking his hips, but the guy was charming. Soon a cute woman went next to him, and the Don Juan got to actually kiss her before the end of the song. Kestrel was stunned. Opposite to him, Sam snorted:

_ Briggs easily falls in love.

_ Yep, he said. I wonder if he'll go back to the Paladin with us.

_ We'll see, Sam said, shrugging. I did say we all have free time until tomorrow, so we don't have to sleep in the plane.

_ That's interesting, Kestrel said. Is there a hotel around here?

_ Three, Charlie answered him, checking on his smartphone. Why?

_ You know why, Kestrel said, poker-faced. I don't want to disturb your sleep tonight.

_ Well, you and Alpha are not the noisiest ones, Charlie commented with a nasty smile.

_ What does that mean? Sam said loudly.

_ Drop it, Sam, Kestrel said. He hasn't got a clue, since I can hear him snoring every night.

_ Hey! Charlie protested. Don't give away my secrets!

The three of them finished their drinks, and Kestrel called a barman to bring in round two. Alpha and Grim came back a minute later, and Alpha drank her two gins with tonic in a few seconds. She kissed Kestrel to thank him, then came back to the dance floor. Kestrel waited to see her dancing with Grim again, who had sipped her first beer then followed her, to bend forward.

_ Charlie, do you have it?

Charlie took out a small USB key from his pocket, and handed it to him. Kestrel thanked him and stood up. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything, and Kestrel went to the DJ. He asked him to play the 80's music on the USB key, which contained English songs but also French ones. The DJ started to refuse, but when he saw the five hundred dollars under the USB key on Kestrel's outstretched hand, he quickly agreed. Then he asked Kestrel for what event he would be playing French music, and Kestrel answered:

_ It's a special party, for a French woman.

The DJ nodded and announced in his microphone:

_ Attention, wild dancers! Tonight is a very special night for one of our guests, so in order to show her how we welcome foreigners in Brooklyn, I'll play special songs from France!

The crowd cheered, and Kestrel saw that Alpha turned round to face him, bewilderment and joy on her face. He smiled to her, then resumed his seat on the couch. The evening went by, and Kestrel drank only fruit juice. He watched Charlie and Sam getting more and more drunk, and around 11 pm Sam had enough alcohol in his blood to get up and dance! Kestrel wondered if he should record him with his smartphone, but he decided against it.

So he chuckled as Sam staggered on the dance floor, next to Grim and Alpha who were trying hard not to laugh. Grim had had three pints of Guinness and was tipsy, but Alpha had drunk ten gins and tonic, and she wasn't even stuttering. Charlie was lying on the couch, snoring loudly with the help of his seven scotches. Briggs had already left with his new partner for a nearby hotel, telling Kestrel he'd meet them in the Paladin in the morning.

Kestrel was glad to be sober as he saw Sam trying to dance a rock with Grim, only managing to step on her toes and stumbling around. But Grim smiled at her beloved, and just steered him away from the other dancers. Alpha was dancing all by herself, but she often shot him a questioning glance. And at last, the USB key's music reached the slow dances. That's when Kestrel stood up and walked towards Alpha. He offered her his hand as Lionel Richie was singing _Say you, say me_. Alpha, flustered, allowed him to pull her against his chest and they started turning on the spot.

They slowly danced as the song was played, and Alpha leaned her head on his chest. But he started to kiss her hair, and she raised her face. He saw her love for him in his eyes, as well as the tears welling up. But he kissed her, and she smiled.

_ Thank you, Misha, she murmured. Thank you.

_ I love you.

They danced for about an hour, and when the music of the USB key ended, the DJ went to give it back to Kestrel. The pub would close in a few minutes, so Kestrel and Alpha decided to take the team home. Alpha ordered two taxis while Kestrel nudged Charlie awake and helped Grim supporting a completely plastered Sam. They went back to the Paladin, and Kestrel put Sam into bed while Alpha accompanied Grim and Charlie to their cabins. They met in Kestrel's cabin ten minutes later.

_ The last one standing, Kestrel said admiringly. You were right as usual.

_ Yes, she said maliciously, but now I don't mind lying a bit with you.

_ On your orders, madam!

He smiled as she kissed him, caressing his beard. It had been an exceptional evening, and fortunately for him it was not over yet.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

At 6.30 am the day after the party, Alpha and Kestrel were the only ones awake. When he got up at 6 and exited his cabin, Kestrel could hear Sam's loud snores in the corridor, along with Charlie's smaller ones. Smirking, he took a hasty shower then put on some civilian clothes. When he met Alpha in the control room, she was already dressed in the grey and red uniform of the computer company, and had provoked the system failure in Banks Security Inc. She smiled at him and kissed him, but she winced sharply, a hand on her left temple.

_ Your head hurts? he asked her, trying to hide his worry.

_ Yes, but I'll take what I need, she said, gulping down her small amount of pills.

_ Okay.

He had promised her not to oppose her again on this matter, but it was hard for him to see her preparing for an important mission while in pain. So he bit back all his fears, and breathed deeply.

_ Where are they? she wondered. The director of my undercover company will be waiting for me. He picks me up in ten minutes!

_ I think they indulged in alcohol too much yesterday, Kestrel said calmly. But don't worry, I'm here.

_ I can't wear any earpiece, and Charlie is still in Dreamland, so do you want me to hack a CIA satellite to follow me?

_ Yes, please.

She switched on her favourite computer, and within five minutes he saw the thermal images of the building from the satellite on the huge screen.

_ There, she said, rising and facing him. To zoom in and out, you just click on the mouse, and to move the image you move the mouse where you want to see.

_ Easy enough, he smiled. I should manage.

_ You should, she winked at him. Well, I'm off. See you later, Misha.

_ Be careful, my love.

Her eyes shone when she heard him saying that, and she kissed him a last time before leaving. He sighed, then sat in a chair to wait for her. After twenty minutes, he saw the director's van parking near the entrance of the building, and two people emerging from him. One of them he knew was Alpha, and he fixed his eyes on her. She entered the building with the director, and soon was guided to the lower floors of the building.

He zoomed in on her to keep her in view. She was visibly working on a computer, and two people were next to her. She spent a good hour in the building before moving and exiting with the director. As she was climbing back in the car, Grim came running in the control room, disheveled and still in her pyjamas. Kestrel looked at her and laughed inwardly but he kept a straight face.

_ Oh my God! Has she already finished? Grim asked in dismay.

_ Looks like it, he replied calmly. Don't worry, everything seems all right.

_ It's not all right, Grim snarled, more to herself than to him. Here you are, both of you doing the job, and I was just fucking _sleeping_!

_ Don't torment yourself, Kestrel said soothingly. We had everything we needed, the mission was well prepared.

_ How could I sleep with a mission going on? she pressed her temples, looking furious with herself.

_ Grim, Kestrel said while standing up. You were tired and you just overslept this morning, that's all. No harm's done, Alpha is coming back. So don't beat yourself up. And if it can make you feel better, you're not the only one. The others are missing too.

She scanned the room and saw Kestrel was right. Nobody was there.

_ Okay, then, she sighed heavily. Maybe Sam was right last night, we shouldn't have gone out on the eve of a mission.

_ Speak for yourself, he smiled. Alpha and I both feel great.

_ You had only fruit juice, Kestrel, she said reproachfully. And Alpha... I don't know how she's holding her liquor.

_ She's strong, he said simply.

_ Whatever.

_ I suggest you go get dressed, he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Alpha's coming back, we'll have a debrief soon.

_ Yes, she said, blushing. Yes, of course. Then could you do the wake-up call, please?

_ Sure.

She hastily left, and Kestrel let out his smirk. Then, shaking his head, he went to the cabin area to have some fun. He took out his smartphone, and searched for a particularly horrible sound Charlie had put in it. When he found it, he pushed the sound volume to the maximum and played. A very loud fog horn resonated in the corridor, and it was as though the Paladin had landed on a large container ship. He heard a yelp from Charlie's cabin, and in Sam's one the sound of a falling body on the floor told Kestrel he was awake. Silently laughing, he cut the sound and retreated to the cargo hold, waiting for Alpha.

The first one to arrive was not Alpha, but Briggs. He hopped down from a taxi and ran towards the ramp, nearly knocking over Kestrel.

_ Whoa! Briggs shouted, and jumped on his side. What are you doing here, Kestrel?

_ I'm waiting for Alpha. She should be here any minute now.

_ Then I missed the op. That's what I thought, Briggs said dejectedly. Sam's gonna have my hide.

_ Don't worry about that, Kestrel sniggered. But I think he's in a bad temper by now.

_ Why?

_ He overslept, and Grim and Charlie as well. I've just awoken them with a fog horn sound.

_ Kestrel, you really want to die today?

_ No, but I had to do something. After all, they missed the alarm clock _and_ the mission.

_ Well, Briggs said, scratching his head. Let's just hope the mission went okay and Sam will not skin you alive.

Kestrel smiled, and Briggs disappeared inside the Paladin. The sun had risen, and the air was cool but pleasant on Kestrel's face. He waited patiently, leaning against the hull of the plane, and watched the early planes taking off and landing on the runways. Then the van came in sight, and Alpha climbed out. She bent forward to thank the director, and closed the door. The van revved back and soon left, while Kestrel stood and walked towards the woman he loved. She was smiling but her left temple was so swollen now it was obvious. She had a pained expression in her eyes, and he saw that she was very pale and suffering.

_ Did it go well? he asked her, taking her in his arms.

_ Yes, she said softly, but I couldn't put the ghost program in O'Brian's computer. Michael Banks was right next to me all the time, monitoring my movements, so I couldn't hack into the NSA. But all the other computers are bugged now.

_ That's great, he said. Don't worry, we'll have O'Brian right after I deal with Timochenko.

_ You don't understand. O'Brian's laptop never leaves Fort Meade. I'll have to get in there.

_ No, he shook his head calmly. I'll do it, you're done with your mission.

_ No, I'm not, she said, wincing in pain and clutching her head. Only I can do it, it involves a lot of hacking. I'll set the operation with Grim, and...

She doubled over and groaned. As Kestrel was opening his mouth to ask her if she was okay, she suddenly retched. He jumped out of the way, then went behind her to support her, concern and anguish in his guts. She was breathing loudly, and when she straightened her back he handed her a tissue. She wiped her mouth, but he saw her eyes sunken and burning with fever and her pale, clammy face.

_ Come on, he said, holding her under her arms, you need to lie down. Let's go to your cabin.

She didn't protest, and he half-carried her to her bed. Halfway across the corridor they met Briggs, looking concerned, and Kestrel asked him to fetch Dr Collins. Briggs departed hurriedly, and Kestrel virtually carried Alpha on her bunk. She was mumbling nonsense words, not really aware of the situation anymore. Kestrel put his hand on her forehead and was alarmed to feel it so hot. He ran in his cabin, took a small towel and sprinted towards the bathroom to get it wet. Then he returned next to Alpha and put the towel on her forehead. She was still muttering deliriously, and he grasped her hand in anxiety.

_ Alpha? Can you hear me? Alpha?

Just as he saw her eyes rolling back in her head, Dr Collins entered the room. Kestrel sprang to his feet and made way for him, seeing Briggs and Grim in the door frame. Dr Collins bent over her, listening to her chest and taking her temperature. Then he turned round and addressed Kestrel.

_ She's got a huge fever, but nothing worrisome. I think she was ill since two or three days, and as usual she didn't listen to her body. I'll inject her with paracetamol, and the fever should drop soon.

Kestrel nodded, breathing easier. Dr Collins exited the room and came back a few minutes later with a syringe. He gave Alpha her injection, then left quietly. Kestrel wanted to stay with her, but Grim called him softly.

_ Kestrel?

_ Yes?

_ Do you know anything about the mission?

He sighed, then got up. He bent to kiss Alpha on the lips and murmured:

_ I'll be right back, my love.

Then he exited the room, gesturing at Grim and Briggs to follow him.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Sam was in a raging temper. First of all, Kestrel had thought funny to wake him with his bloody fog horn, and Sam had started so much he had fallen from his bed on the floor, and hit his elbow so hard it was hurting like mad. Second, he cursed himself when he realized it was 8.30 am and he had overslept, not waking for Alpha's mission. And, last but not least, he had a violent headache from getting royally drunk the night before. So, all in all, not a good morning for him.

He took a long shower, but the pain in his head and elbow was still nagging him. Then he found a T-shirt and some fatigues to put on, and made his way to the control room. Grim was already there with Briggs, and they looked concerned. But when he saw Grim turning to face him, she welcomed him with a kind smile.

_ Hi, Sam! Sleep well?

_ Yeah, he rumbled, but the waking was harsh.

_ Tell me about it, she sighed. I was in the shower, and that fog horn made me jump pretty hard. But I think the blame is mine, since I asked Kestrel to do the wake-up call.

_ I should have known it was not Kestrel's style to play tricks like that.

_ Possibly, but I didn't mention a fog horn, she said defensively.

_ Doesn't matter, let's move on to more important things. How was the mission?

_ I don't know, she shrugged with a painful expression. I overslept like you.

_ What? And you, Briggs?

_ I'm afraid I arrived too late, he said apologetically.

_ Where are Alpha and Kestrel?

_ Alpha's in her cabin, she has a strong fever and passed out cold. Well, not cold at all, but you know what I mean. I asked Kestrel to tell us the whereabouts of the mission, but he had to check on something before. He should be here any minute now.

_ And Charlie?

_ He woke up with the horn as well, and is currently under the hot water, Grim said with a grimace.

_ Dear me, Sam muttered. What a great team we are!

He heard footsteps behind him, and saw Kestrel walking towards them, looking serious.

_ Hi! he said to Sam. I won't apologize for the fog horn, but I do hope you didn't break anything while falling.

_ Smashed my elbow, Sam replied grumpily.

Kestrel smirked.

_ When I put you to bed, I did set your alarm clock. Pity you didn't hear it.

_ Shut up, Kestrel. What about the mission?

_ A success, he said simply. Except for O'Brian. Banks was next to Alpha, breathing down her neck, so she couldn't hack into the NSA. She told me she'll have to go inside Fort Meade.

_ But all the other computers... Grim started.

_ Got their brand-new ghost program, Kestrel finished.

_ Okay, Sam said, relieved. Then we can take off and fly to Toronto.

_ Yes, said Kestrel.

_ Okay, then. Briggs, tell the pilots to prep the plane. Take-off as soon as possible.

_ Copy.

_ Time for breakfast, Sam said, rubbing his eyes. I need a very strong coffee.

_ I could use one too, Grim added.

_ After that, I need to see Kobin, Kestrel said matter-of-factly.

Sam looked at him in surprise. He had almost forgotten the scoundrel that was hiding in a cell aboard the Paladin.

_ And may we know why? Grim asked, frowning in concern.

_ Yes. I assume he will leave Fourth Echelon soon after the downfall of Meggido, but before that I want him to tell me something that matters greatly for me.

He paused for a few seconds, then said:

_ He'll have to tell me what he has done with Archer's body. I won't leave him in peace until then.

Sam remembered what Kestrel had told him about Archer's death. The wound was still sore.

_ And you think he'll tell you the truth?

_ Yes, because if he doesn't, I'll track him down and give him the painful death he deserves.

_ Sounds convincing, Sam said. I'll go see him with you.

_ Okay.

They went to the dining cabin and saw Charlie, a mug full of hot coffee and a painkiller with a glass of water in front of him, dozing on the table. Sam shook him and told him to go back to sleep. Charlie didn't wait to be told twice and left in a stumble. Sam grabbed the painkiller and the glass of water and gulped them down, then took the mug and drained the coffee. He hoped it would be enough. Next to him, Grim helped herself with a mug of coffee too, and he shoved his mug towards her. She knitted her eyebrows but refilled it nevertheless. Then Sam picked up a cream bagel and ate it slowly, waiting for the caffeine to shake him out of his drowsiness. Right opposite him, Kestrel was having a coffee and a cheese bagel, and he seemed lost in his thoughts. Then Briggs joined them, and they ate in silence.

After he had finished, Kestrel told Sam he wanted to check on Alpha, and Sam accompanied him. Alpha was still out of it, but Kestrel felt her forehead and, looking reassured, told Sam her fever had decreased. They left on tiptoe and headed toward the detention block.

Sam went in first and told Kobin that Kestrel was coming. Kobin jumped on his feet and scrambled away in the back of his cell, pleading with Sam:

_ No, Fisher, please! He's gonna kill me!

_ No, he won't, Sam sighed, his headache worse than ever. He just has a question for you, that's all.

_ You're sure about that?

_ Yes. Here he comes.

And Sam let Kestrel in. Sam saw that Kobin was terrified, but for once Kestrel didn't look menacing. He watched Kestrel coming close to the bars and say:

_ Hello, Andriy. I have a question to ask you, and for your own sake you ought to tell me the truth.

Sam went next to Kestrel and stared at Kobin, who was trying to regain composure.

_ Sure, he trembled. Ask away.

_ What have you done with Archer's body?

Sam saw Kobin's jaw dropping. Apparently he hadn't expected that question, and part of him wondered what the son of a bitch was still hiding from Kestrel. But Kobin said quickly:

_ You swear you're not gonna kill me?

_ I won't swear anything to you scumbag, Kestrel spat disdainfully. But I have no intention to kill you, unless you lie to me. If you do, then I'll hold my promise of a painful death for you, Kobin. _That_ I swear.

_ Okay, Kobin said, his voice still shaking a little. Well, Archer's body has been burned in the crematorium of Valetta, in Malta. I had him incinerated as if he were one of my men. His ashes are in the cemetery of the town.

_ Is that the truth? Kestrel demanded severely.

_ It is! Kobin said frantically. I remember it well since it was the day Fisher attacked me in the museum!

Kestrel turned towards Sam and raised an eyebrow. Sam racked his brains, trying to recall that dreadful night, and suddenly it dawned on him. He had indeed seen a body with green goggles in a body bag, but he was so focused on Kobin then, and the EMPs after that, that he had never given it a second thought.

_ Yeah, I remember. After Third Echelon abducted me, you disposed of Archer's body?

_ Yes, Kobin confirmed. The racket you made attracted the police, and I had to take away the body in a hurry, so I drove it to the crematorium, where I had men loyal to me, and paid them well. They took care to burn it fast, and took his ashes in the cemetery, where no one gave them a second glance since. His funerary urn is in the columbarium under the name Tom Archer, since I didn't know his real name.

Sam was appalled to learn that at the time a fellow Splinter Cell had been in a body bag next to him, but what could have he done? Nothing, since he got captured and brought back to the States. But it pained him nevertheless. Next to him, Kestrel's expression was dark, but since he had unwillingly confirmed Kobin's words, the ops would know it was the truth. And Kestrel left without a word, slamming the door behind him. Sam turned towards Kobin, who sat on his bunk and exhaled loudly.

_ I never would've thought to speak about that night with you and Kestrel. I created much damage then.

_ Indeed, Kobin, Sam spat. You still don't want to go out?

_ No, if Kestrel and Alpha are still around. But you could let me go permanently. I would be useful as a Fourth Echelon's informant.

_ I'll think about it, said Sam, leaving the detention block.

As he closed the thick door, he heard the pilot's voice, warning to sit in a buckled seat as they were about to take off.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

They landed at Toronto Pearson International Airport an hour an a half later, and by then Sam, Grim, Briggs and Kestrel had almost completely set the operation targeting Timochenko. His mansion was in Summerhill, a chic district with old houses and parks. So it would be difficult not to draw attention. But Kestrel was confident he was stealthy enough, and trusted Briggs completely to do the same. They would infiltrate the house in the night, when security was increased but it would be more discreet. Timochenko had hired ten guards, a practical joke for Kestrel. But Sam had insisted not to kill anyone except Timochenko himself, and on this matter Kestrel agreed.

_ You can use gas grenades and the stun gun, Sam said, just non-lethal weapons.

_ And Timochenko? Kestrel asked. Do we kill him in the house?

_ Yes, but it would be better to fake a burglary which went wrong. So grab some money, expensive goods and jewels if you can find any. Just don't leave any evidence.

Kestrel nodded. He would have preferred an abduction and some slow killing later, but at least he would get what he wanted: Timochenko's death. Grim was showing them the mansion's plan, indicating the alarm and giving them the code to deactivate it.

_ And there will be a dog, she said, suppressing a smile.

_ No! Briggs shouted, looking put out. What have I done to deserve that?

_ I'll take care of the dog, Kestrel said, smirking. Do you know...?

_ A Doberman, Grim said, smiling. So be extra-careful.

Briggs shook his head in disgust, making Sam grinning broadly.

_ So, Kestrel, don't forget to take tranquilizers with you, and some high-dose ones.

_ Don't worry.

_ Okay, guys, Grim annouced, we're ready. Sam, go get them equipped, we'll launch the operation at 1 am. So take a nap after lunch, boys. And Sam, it's your turn in the kitchen. In fact, as it's 11 am already, you'll give them the gear this afternoon.

_ Okay, Sam said, sighing a little. I don't know what I'm going to cook.

_ Let me do it, offered Kestrel, and take my turn for dinner. I have an idea for lunch.

_ Thanks, Kestrel, Sam said, looking relieved. So, what are we going to eat?

_ Pierojkis.

_ What's that?

_ Kind of potato turnover with bacon and cream...

_ Don't say more, Briggs cut, I'm already hungry!

_ Okay, Kestrel smiled before leaving.

Sam watched him disappearing down the corridor to the kitchen, and wondered how the ops could be so relaxed. He would do an important mission that night, finally getting to kill the one man he had wanted dead for a long time, and here he was, going to cook some Russian meal! But he himself knew that while on mission, his behaviour changed. And he never had ceased to eat or sleep because of a job to do, so he could understand Kestrel's calm. Then he felt Grim's hand on his back, and turned round to face her and kiss her.

Kestrel cooked during an hour, and as he was putting the pierojkis in the boiling water Alpha entered the kitchen. She had changed into regular fatigues and visibly taken a shower, but she looked a lot better. Kestrel's heart beat louder in his chest when he saw her, and he couldn't suppress the smile on his lips.

_ Hello, my love! Hungry?

_ Starving, she answered, smiling and kissing him. What is it you're cooking?

_ Have a closer look.

She bent over the stewpot and looked for a few seconds, then said happily:

_ Pierojkis!

_ Correct.

_ I love these!

_ I know, that's why I'm cooking them.

_ Thank you, darling!

She flew into his arms, oblivious to his apron full of flour, and kissed him. And he rejoiced inwardly, since she had called him "darling" for the first time. He kissed her back, then pulled away, saying loudly:

_ The pierojkis!

He hurriedly picked them from the water and put them in a large dish. Alpha helped him setting the table, and soon the team gathered for lunch. Even Charlie had finally awoken, but he still looked like he was in a daze. The pierojkis quickly disappeared, and Kestrel was complimented for his talent.

_ That was fabulous, Sam said. Well, now I'll have to challenge myself to be up to the job. I'll think about dinner after the siesta.

_ Siesta, Charlie approved numbly.

_ You look like a zombie, Grim told him disapprovingly. If you always sleep off for a day after a party, then you should avoid drinking alcohol.

Charlie nodded in agreement, clearly not listening. Then he got up and went straight to his cabin. Grim sighed deeply, but Sam put his hand on hers, and she half-smiled to him. Kestrel was glad to see they made a cute couple, and were obviously very happy. Briggs hastily left, saying he wanted to sweat on the work bench before the nap. Sam and Grim followed him, and Kestrel suspected they would soon be sweating too, but not in the training room. Smiling, he stood up and cleared the table, Alpha helping him. They put everything in the dishwasher, then went to Alpha's cabin.

They made love, then fell asleep on the small bed. When he woke up, Kestrel saw Alpha sitting next to him, watching him intently. She had tears in her eyes. He sat up and hugged her, kissing her sofly on her skin. He knew she was in great pain and would soon die, and she was as much waiting for death as she was afraid of it, but he wanted to show her he was there for her. She kissed him, and he tasted salt on her lips. He kissed her back, putting all his love for her in it, and soon it was she who pushed him back on the bed for a second round.

The afternoon slipped by, and soon dinnertime loomed nearer. Sam had advised his ops for their gear, and Kestrel chose a stun gun, a tactical crossbow with sleeping gas bolts, and his Px4 Storm, along with EMP and smoke grenades. Meanwhile Briggs would be equipped with a crossbow too, but with sticky shockers, a SC-IS pistol and gas and smoke grenades.

When Sam called the team in the dining room, Kestrel marveled at the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. And soon Sam brought in a huge dish with some fish, a creamy sauce and what looked like an asparagus risotto.

_ My, my, Sam! Alpha said, smiling. You really did challenge yourself, and all of us while you were at it. It looks delicious.

_ Yes, it does, said Grim, impressed.

_ I like to cook, Sam said humbly. So that's an asparagus risotto with seabass filet and white butter sauce. Tuck in!

_ Lucky you, Grim! Briggs winked at her. You'll never eat industrial food at home, unlike me.

Kestrel enjoyed the meal, and he could see he was not the only one. But he didn't eat too much, and noticed that Briggs did not as well. They needed to have a light stomach for the mission. Sam had also prepared a lemon cheesecake, and that dish was soon empty too. But Kestrel saw that Alpha had not eaten much, and was often wincing. She abruptly left the table with an excuse and hurried to her cabin. Kestrel, worried, caught Sam's stare and the Splinter Cell told him grimly:

_ She's in a bad state. Go with her, and call us if you need anything.

Kestrel nodded and sprang to his feet, almost running to Alpha's cabin. When he came into the room, he saw Alpha kneeling and vomiting blood on the floor, a hand on her bed for support. She coughed violently, and more blood came out. Kestrel shouted in the corridor:

_ Sam! Call Dr Collins, quick!

Then he went to kneel next to the woman he loved, and watched helplessly as her stomach heaved and regurgitated the meal with a lot of blood.

_ Alpha! What can I do? My God, what can I do?

She reached with her free hand for his arm and grasped it firmly. She couldn't speak but the message was clear: "Stay with me". He put his other arm on her back and stroked it, his mind in a turmoil. Should he go do the mission that was to be launched in a few hours? Or stay with Alpha, who was obviously in great need? But she coughed a little again and managed to whisper:

_ Don't worry about me. Kill Timochenko for me.

She doubled over again, retching.

_ You're sure? he asked hesitantly.

She nodded and squeezed his arm harder. He remembered that it was Timochenko's fault if Alpha was slowly dying and suffering. As he heard hurried footsteps in the corridor coming closer to them, he kissed Alpha's hair and muttered:

_ I'll kill him for us, don't worry.

Then he stood up and stepped back as Dr Collins and a nurse knelt next Alpha and took care of her. His jaws tightened, his fists clenched, he exited the room, startling Sam and Grim at the door frame with what he guessed was a fierce expression on his face.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sam had assessed Alpha's situation in an instant: bad, very bad. But she was in the hands of the medical crew, and he couldn't do anything more for her. So he went to look for Kestrel, who had had such a ferocious glare while exiting the room that Sam was a little worried about the guy's behaviour. Grim stayed with Alpha, and Sam soon found Kestrel in the control room, looking for something on the SMI. He came closer and saw what Kestrel was reading intently: Timochenko's medical file.

_ Kestrel...

_ Just a second, Sam, please, Kestrel said through clenched teeth.

Sam looked at him, and saw that Kestrel was just determined, not upset. That reassured him, but obviously the ops was up to something, and one thing Sam knew for certain about Kestrel was that his new ops was very unforgiving. After a few more seconds Kestrel raised his head and looked at him. So Sam asked him:

_ What do you have in mind?

_ Timochenko's case says he has a heart condition.

_ So?

_ I suppose it would be easier if we could just make him die with a cardiac arrest.

That was a statement, not a question, and Sam guessed what all that was about. Kestrel had his poker face on, but Sam sensed the guy's anger. Alpha's state was inducing it, of course, but Kestrel himself had a score to settle with Dr Timochenko, and a simple kill was not enough.

_ Yes, Sam agreed at last. As long as you leave no traces.

_ There won't be any, the ops said with a cold voice.

At that moment, Sam realized how much dangerous Kestrel was. Not only by his strength and shooting abilities, but by his will of steel and his ruthless behaviour toward his enemies. He had a cold stare and confident attitude, and Sam was somewhat glad to stay aboard the Paladin that night to avoid watching Kestrel becoming a torturer.

Grim came in and told them that Alpha was okay, but asleep with a sedative.

_ But the blood? Sam asked.

_ She has tumours in the stomach, that's why she bled. Dr Collins made a gastroscopy and he stopped the bleeding.

_ In the stomach... Kestrel muttered.

Sam saw that Kestrel was worried, but the guy quickly lost his anguished expression. He was focusing on his job, and Sam shuddered to think about what hell he would make Timochenko pay for all Alpha's pain.

At 0.30 am Kestrel and Briggs left in a rented pickup, and Briggs drove to Summerhill. They parked the car a few streets away from Timochenko's mansion, and walked the rest of the distance, keeping in the shadows. Kestrel was as silent as a ghost, and a few meters away Briggs was also moving without a sound. They came in view of the mansion, and as planned two guards were flanking the door.

_ We're in position, Briggs muttered.

_ Good, Sam replied in Kestrel's earpiece. Grim has a satellite view, and six guards are outside. Two on the front porch, two on each side and two in the back garden. Sending their position on your OPSAT.

_ Copy, Briggs said. Kestrel, you go round on the left side, I'll take the right. Meet in a few seconds in the garden.

_ Roger that, Kestrel murmured.

Briggs winked at him, and they carefully approached the porch. Once the two guards were within firing range, Kestrel took out his stun gun and aimed at the left one. Briggs folded three fingers one at a time, then they shot. Kestrel's man, electrocuted, staggered a little before collapsing face-first. Briggs' man, hit by a shocker bolt, did the same. The ops waited a few seconds for any sign that the remaining guards had heard the disturbance, then they separated.

On Kestrel's side, the guard on duty was dozing off on the wall, so Kestrel decided to help him a bit. He took out his crossbow and shot a sleeping gas bolt. The guy slumped to the ground and started to snore within seconds. He arrived at the corner of the house, glanced at his OPSAT and very carefully peered in the garden. The two guards were smoking in the middle of the huge terrace, their backs on him. So he shot another bolt at their feet. The gas knocked them down in three seconds.

_ Right, said Grim's voice in his ear. Four left, and the dog.

_ Where is the dog? Kestrel whispered.

_ On the first floor, in the kitchen. The mansion have soundproof walls, that's why he hasn't heard you yet. The four guards are all over the mansion, two on each floor. One in the dining room, one in the study, one in the bedroom next Timochenko's one and one in the playroom.

_ Okay, Sam chimed in. Kestrel, the kitchen is right across the back door. Shoot the dog, then go upstairs and take care of the two guards there. Briggs, you enter through the front door and deactivate the alarm, and neutralize the thugs on this floor.

_ Wait for my signal, Briggs said. Once we start picking the locks, we'll have barely seconds before the dog barks at us.

_ Don't worry, I'll take care of him, Kestrel said darkly.

He slowly advanced towards the back door, checking the guards' positions on his OPSAT. Fortunately the garden was in the dark, so he was invisible from the inside. He crouched in front of the door, loaded is Beretta with tranquilizers and took out his lock picks. Ten seconds later, Briggs murmured in his earpiece.

_ Go!

Kestrel quickly picked the lock, and opened the door in five seconds. The dog was rising, ears perked up in alert. But Kestrel aimed at it, and shot. The dog collapsed, hit by the strong tranquilizer, and was soon fast asleep. Kestrel murmured "Dog out", then went to pick the small dart from the dog's neck. He crept out of the kitchen and ascended the wooden stairs, with no floorboard creaking, thank heavens.

The playroom was the first room on the right, and he switched on the thermal vision of his goggles. The guard was casually seated in an armchair, his back on him, and it seemed to Kestrel he was holding a small device with both hands. Playing a video game, maybe. He opened the door without a sound, and sure enough the thug was playing some war game. Kestrel, smirking under his hood, took out his crossbow and sent him in Dreamland.

He then got out in the corridor again and crept towards the second bedroom on his left, where the last guard was stationed. And Kestrel could not believe his goggles: the thug was lying on the bed, and he could hear snores! He entered the room, and shot a bolt on the floor, right underneath the guy's head. The gas dispersed in the room, and Kestrel closed the door. Now the thug would sleep soundly until the following afternoon.

Then he heard Briggs whispering in his earpiece:

_ Done here. Kestrel, are you ready?

_ Yes, he murmured. Come.

Briggs soon was next to him, and they crept towards Timochenko's door. Through his goggles, Kestrel saw that their target was in his bed, not aware of what was coming for him. Kestrel shot a glance at Briggs, asking him silently if he remembered the role he would have to play, and Briggs nodded, taking out his pistol. Then Kestrel rose and kicked the door open.

Timochenko jumped on his bed and clutched his chest in alarm as he watched incredulously Kestrel and Briggs making their way in his bedroom. Kestrel saw that the guy was in a panic, wondering where his guards and dog were.

_ Who... who are you? What do you want?

Briggs came within two meters of him, face masked by his hood, and pointed his gun to Timochenko's head. Then Kestrel slowly removed his goggles and his hood, and approached Timochenko. He saw realization dawning on his quivering prey, and could not suppress a wicked grin.

_ Do you recognize me, Alexei? Kestrel asked in a strange voice, the muffled voice he always had when talking to pieces of shit like Timochenko.

_ Loskov, Timochenko stuttered, terrified. You're Loskov.

_ You have a good memory, Alexei. I suppose you don't forget your guinea pigs, especially the ones who survived your experiments.

_ Please, Loskov, I...

_ I'm not here to chat, Alexei, said Kestrel, sheathing his crossbow and taking out a thin wire and some pliers. I'm here to give you back what you deserve. What you inflicted upon me, and upon so many others, and your other surviving prey.

Timochenko's eyes widened with horror as Kestrel came towards him, and he started to suffocate in terror. But his breathing suddenly stopped, and he clutched his chest frantically, eyes still open on Kestrel, as he searched for a breath that didn't come. Kestrel watched mercilessly as Timochenko slowly died of heart failure and suffocation, satisfied at the pained expression on his face. Then, as Timochenko let out a last breath and closed his eyes, falling back on the bed, Kestrel put the wire and the pliers back in his pocket and said:

_ That was for Alpha, you son of a bitch. Hell is waiting for you.

Then, without another word, he left the room, Briggs closing the door behind him. They exited the mansion and walked back to the car, Briggs pretending not to see the tears on Kestrel's cheeks.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

When Briggs and Kestrel came aboard the Paladin, Kestrel still hadn't said a word. Sam and Grim had asked them about the mission, but only Briggs had answered them. Kestrel was too deep in his own thoughts. He had achieved his goal, he had killed Timochenko. But at what price, he wondered. He had lost everything that was Mikhail Loskov from Voron. And now, as he had found another identity with Kestrel in Fourth Echelon, he would lose the love of his life in the coming weeks, maybe days. That wasn't fair, but he knew that in his life there was no such thing as fairness. So he buried deep in his soul, trying to gather the courage to go on without Alpha.

He walked in a daze in the plane, unaware of the crew members, unaware of Briggs taking his gear in the cargo hold, unaware of Grim escorting him to his cabin, unaware of Sam helping him out of his suit. He was lost in the maze of his mind, and he had to find the exit, alone. And when Sam ordered him to have some rest, offering him a sleeping pill, he obediently gulped it down and lay on his bed. And soon he felt his eyes closing, and his mind slipped into a blissful void.

Sam waited patiently to hear Kestrel's breathing becoming slow and deep, then left his cabin. He went back to the control room and met Grim and Briggs. Briggs seemed to understand what was going on, but Grim had a puzzled look on her face.

_ What happened to him? she asked.

_ He killed Timochenko, Sam explained. It was his ultimate goal, the only thing he could look forward to. Now it's done, and what is left for him? Nothing, only pain with Alpha's death coming closer. He has Fourth Echelon, but he joined us because of Alpha. He'll need to find a reason to live, and that takes time. It know it first-hand.

Sam's guts twisted at the memory of these horrible years, after Lambert's death, when he thought Sarah dead and when he was nothing but a fugitive. He had to find a reason to live too, and it took him many years and a lot of courage. Now Kestrel would be in the same situation, except that he could rely on Sam and the Fourth Echelon team to support him. Sam would take care of him, and not let him fall where he himself had fallen.

Grim's expression tightened, and she looked away. Sam knew this subject would always be sore for the two of them, but they needed to overcome it. He took her hand gently and kissed it, to show that he had moved on, and he harbored no grudge. She locked eyes with him, and he leaned to kiss her. She half-smiled, then said:

_ Okay, we'll help him. But now, let's have some sleep. We can take off in the morning, and fly to Baltimore.

_ Sounds good, said Briggs, yawning widely. Good night, you two.

_ Night, Briggs.

Sam watched Briggs heading for the corridor leading to the cabins, then turned towards Grim. She still looked upset.

_ Listen, he said, caressing her cheek. It's in the past, we can move on, you and me.

_ I don't like to think about what you had to endure then, she confessed, her voice trembling. It was hard for me too, but for you...

_ It's over, he said, to her and to himself. Sarah's alive, we're in Fourth Echelon, and we're together. That's all that matters.

_ I'm so sorry.

She buried in his T-shirt and sobbed. He hugged her against his chest, glad to have had the courage to live a few years ago to be with her and enjoy her presence now. He kissed her hair and gently caressed her back, and soon she breathed deeply and wiped her tears away.

_ Come on, he said, let's sleep together. We'll put our matresses on the floor.

_ Good idea, she smiled weakly. I want to sleep on your shoulder, like in Hawai.

_ We didn't sleep much in Hawai, he recalled with a grin.

_ True, but right now I'm exhausted.

_ So am I.

They went to Grim's cabin and Sam brought in his matress. Soon, as promised, they were sleeping soundly, Grim on Sam's shoulder.

In the morning, Grim was the first one awake. She got up, letting Sam sleeping a little bit more, then took a hasty shower. She checked on Kestrel, who was still fast asleep, and on Alpha. But the hacker was wide awake, clothes on, and listening to music from her cellphone. As soon as Grim entered, Alpha turned her head toward her and smiled, pulling out her earphones.

_ Hi, Grim! All right?

_ Yes, she said, thanks, and you?

Alpha shrugged, and winced.

_ It's the end, Grim. I can feel it. And I want it to end. I can't stand the pain any longer.

She saw Grim's appalled expression, and said with a sad smile:

_ Please, don't be upset. It'll only make things harder for me.

Grim inhaled deeply, then went to sit on Alpha's bed.

_ Has Misha killed Timochenko?

_ Yes, Grim said. He frightened him, and Timochenko had a cardiac arrest.

_ I suppose he's not too well now, is he?

_ Sam gave him a sleeping pill when he came back. He was like a zombie. But he's still asleep for now.

_ Will you look after him when I'm gone?

Alpha had tears in her eyes, but her voice was as strong as ever, and Grim was impressed by her courage.

_ Yes, I will. I promise.

_ He'll probably start drinking again. Please make sure he does not dive back into alcohol.

_ I'll be careful.

_ And take care of Sam. And of yourself. You both deserve to be happy.

Grim nodded, the tears menacing to flood down again. Alpha put her hand on her arm, and Grim raised her head to stare at her.

_ Grim, I have a last mission to do. And I want you to help me carrying it out.

_ The NSA. O'Brian.

_ Yes. I'm not planning to come back.

Grim locked eyes with her, and saw her determination, but also her intense suffering. She understood immediately.

_ You want O'Brian to kill you?

_ Yes. What better proof than a murder to bring Meggido down for good? But if he doesn't kill me, I'll stage it nevertheless. His office is on the top floor of the building. Easy to fall through a window.

_ The windows are secure and unbreakable.

_ I already passed through two of these unbreakable windows, she smiled. But this time, it will be the last.

_ Does Kestrel...?

_ No, Alpha cut her. He doesn't know what I'm planning to do and he must not know. Nobody ought to know except you, Grim, and I trust you to keep it for you. Misha... He's strong from the outside, but inside he's like crystal. He won't be able to watch me walking away to my death.

_ What about me? Grim asked gloomily.

_ You're a woman, you know that sacrifices must be made to win.

Grim knew Alpha was right. Women had a very strong will of steel, much more than the average male.

_ And when do you want to do it?

_ We're heading to Baltimore this morning, I suppose?

_ Yes.

_ Then I'll go inside Fort Meade tomorrow morning. That leaves me twenty-four hours with Misha. We'll set the operation now, and plan as usual with an extraction point and means of transport. Only you and I will know we won't need them.

_ As you wish, Grim sighed depressingly.

_ Don't be sad, Alpha told her kindly. It will be a relief. And I'm willing to die, not suffering alone in my bed, but knowing that I helped bringing down the worst criminal organization of these last years. It's something worth dying for, don't you think?

_ Yes, Grim said, allowing the tears to fall at last.

The two women shared their sadness for a few moments, then Alpha got up.

_ Come on, we've got work before Misha wakes up.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Alpha and Grim set to work, and in less than an hour the operation was ready. After all, it was quite straightforward. So, by the time Sam came to the control room, the mission was completely planned. Grim explained it to him, and Alpha went to wake up Kestrel.

He was slowly emerging from the depths of the sleep, and she sat next to him on his bed, caressing his cheek and kissing him. He mumbled indistinctly but grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. She laughed and kissed him more than ever. He half opened an eye, then said:

_ Is it a dream?

_ No, Misha. I'm really lying on you and I'm trying to wake you up.

_ Good luck, then, he said. All I want is to stay here on my comfortable bed with you.

_ That can be arranged for a while.

He opened one eye, and she saw he was surprised. She kissed him again and caressed him. Soon he was wide awake and aroused, and he helped her taking off her clothes. They made love, slept a little and made love again. Her last day with him was beginning well enough, she thought while cuddling in his arms.

At noon they got up and took a shower together before coming to the dining room. Grim had been busy cooking and they ate a wonderful beef casserole with rice and green beans, followed by a delicious home-made brownie. Alpha ate little but enjoyed the meal, and she shot a grateful look at Grim. By then the plane had landed at Baltimore, and Sam told the team to go out and enjoy fresh air for a while.

So, after lunch, Alpha dressed in casual civilian clothes, gulped down her pills and had Dr Collins injecting her with morphine as to enjoy a nice walk in Baltimore with Kestrel. They hailed a taxi at the airport, then made it stop downtown. They saw the famous landmarks like the Washington Monument, Pennsylvania Station and the skyscrapers, but Alpha insisted to visit the grand cathedral. It was a Roman catholic one, and she told Kestrel she was a believer in this particular religion and wanted a religious funeral.

_ Why tell me this now? Kestrel asked her with a grimace.

_ Because I have little time left, she said calmly. And I trust you to carry out my last wills.

_ Alpha...

_ Misha, I know. It's hard for you to think about my death. But it's coming, and although I don't want to leave you, I await it impatiently as it will be the end of my suffering. And I can't stand the pain any longer, my love. I hurt so much!

She looked at his pained expression and almost started to cry again, but she forced back the tears. She had to be strong for the two of them. He took her in his arms, and she wanted to melt into his chest, becoming one with him, leaving the pain and sadness behind. But she was there, watching him suffer, and suffering herself more than she would have thought possible. Her head was throbbing so painfully it was like having ten jackhammers under her skull permanently. Her stomach was constantly heaving, aching like mad. Every muscle in her body was tensed. She had tried to hide all these things from him and lead on an almost normal life, but she knew it couldn't go on for much longer.

They hugged in the cathedral for a few minutes, then she asked:

_ Can we go in a hotel somewhere? I need to lie down a moment.

_ Sure, my love, he said kindly.

He smiled at her, and her heart leapt joyfully in her chest. She loved him so much, and with the beard he kept on he was simply more handsome than any other man. They exited the church and found an empty cab, who drove them to a five-star hotel. Kestrel had insisted and paid the bill without raising an eyebrow, and Alpha let him please her.

She had a wonderful bath, and lay down in the king-size bed with the man she loved. They spent the afternoon and the night there, ordering dinner through the room-service. Alpha was happy, and enjoyed every minute with him.

After a good night's sleep, they left the hotel and came back to the Paladin. Alpha was smiling serenely, even if she was screaming inwardly in pain. It was 8 am, and the mission was to start at 9. She and Kestrel met the team in the control room. Grim had a pale face, but she smiled bravely. Briggs and Charlie, unaware of the situation, welcomed them with dirty jokes, and Kestrel asked them politely to stop. Sam was concentrating on the operation and asked her if she was ready.

_ I am, she said.

And it was true. She was in peace with herself. She had done all she could to thwart Meggido, and her last stand would be the fatal blow. She had only one regret: leaving Kestrel alone and suffering because of her death. But she knew he was strong and would live through the pain, and trusted the team to support him.

_ Then it's time, Sam said.

She grabbed the badge Charlie had made for her, had a last smile to the team, and walked towards the ramp of the plane, Kestrel right behind her. Before climbing into the taxi waiting for her, she turned round and kissed him, the only man she had ever loved. He hugged her tightly and said:

_ Be careful, my love. I would gladly accompany you.

_ You know you can't, she said evenly, but her heart squeezed in anguish. Don't worry, I'll be careful.

_ I love you.

_ I love you too. See you later, Misha, my darling.

She kissed him a last time, then climbed in the cab. She smiled at him, but waited to be outside the airport to dissolve into tears.

When the taxi dropped her in front of Fort Meade, she had regained composure and was even smiling a little. She knew the time had come, and she only thought about the relief it would be. She presented her badge at the gate and pressed her thumb for her fingerprint, and the gate opened. She came in and walked to the great black building looming into view.

_ I'm in, she murmured to her earpiece.

Sam had insisted that she had one, even if Grim had tried to dissuade him. But for Alpha it was all the better, like that Fourth Echelon would know what was happening.

_ Good, Sam's voice replied in her left ear. O'Brian is currently meeting his staff, you have less than half an hour to penetrate his office before he arrives.

_ It'll be enough.

She quickened her pace, and ten minutes later she was in the NSA's lobby. Another five minutes and she entered O'Brian's office. Nobody was around as they were attending the meeting. She put her USB key in the laptop, and in three minutes the green light appeared. She retrieved the USB key and pocketed it. She had programmed it to be empty after that last hacking, so no evidence would be found. The other computers also made the ghost programs appearing at that moment, and a copy had been sent to the NSA, the CIA, the FBI and Interpol. And she had sent an email to O'Brian to make him come in his office. Then she waited for a few minutes, and said:

_ It's done. I hacked into his computer.

_ Very good, Sam said, now go to the extraction point.

That was the moment she had to start her role-playing game, the last one. She steeled her nerves as she heard running footsteps towards the office, and murmured:

_ Someone's coming!

Then she picked up the earpiece and set in behind O'Brian's laptop, where it would record all that was going to happen. Willing her pain to wait a little bit more, she faced O'Brian. He entered his office in a run, and looked shocked to see someone there.

_ Who are you? How did you get in?

_ It's true we've never met, Alpha said calmly, but you know who I am.

_ Who? he demanded furiously.

_ AlphaOmega.

He gasped and looked stunned, and fear crept upon his face. He knew the hacker had many times thwarted the Engineers, and he suspected her to work with Fourth Echelon on the downfall of Meggido. Alpha could almost read his thoughts on his expression. But he soon regained composure.

_ I don't know you, and you're trespassing in a federal agency, so I'll...

_ You'll not call anybody, O'Brian, she cut him. It's over. I hacked into all the computers of the Meggido members, and you were the last one. As we speak, the existence of Meggido is revealed to every American agency and Interpol. You're done for, O'Brian. I've had enough of Meggido. I've decided to act, and you are the last one. You're too late to escape prison, or maybe the death penalty awaits you since you are the real man behind the Engineers. You see, AlphaOmega always wins.

She smiled serenely at his face contorted with fury, and braced herself. He threw himself at her, throttling her neck, but she backed away towards the window, gripping his arms tightly and screamed:

_ No! What are you doing? Please, nooooo!

He looked bewildered and wanted to let her go, but she held him firmly and backtracked to the window. She thrust her elbow behind her and felt the window shattering. Then she jumped, still holding O'Brian in her grip. She screamed a last time, and rejoiced at the incredulous and panicked look on the face of her arch-enemy. Then as they started to fall, she let go of him.

During the three seconds of the fall, she closed her eyes and smiled at Kestrel, who was smiling at her and holding out his arms in her mind. And as her pitiful body broke on the ground, her last image was Kestrel kissing her, and it was like she was in his arms again.


	54. Chapter 54

Epilogue

Kestrel was striding on the alley of the cemetery, eager to speak with his love. He was carrying a huge bunch of white roses, her favourite ones, and had dressed carefully. He had also kept his beard and cut it neatly, like she had always liked. The sun was baking his back, and the wind was gently blowing. He felt calm and relaxed for the first time in a year. He arrived at a simple tombstone, engraved with a name, a date and a quotation of Aristotle written in French. He read with emotion the golden letters that said: "Alpha. 1985-2014. Le sacrifice de soi est la condition de la vertu." _(Self-sacrifice is the condition to virtue)_

He inhaled deeply and started to speak:

_ Hi, my love! I'm sorry I'm late, but we've just landed at the airport. I was afraid we couldn't be there until tomorrow, but Sam organized an in-flight refuelling to save time, so here I am, on time. The team is coming too, they want to say hello.

He breathed deeply, crouched and set the roses on the tomb. He lightly touched the tombstone, then rose again.

_ Anyway, I didn't want to miss this visit. It's been a year today since your death.

He fought back the tears welling up in his eyes, and had another deep breath.

_ I won't lie to you, my love. It's been very hard without you. I almost started drinking again, but Grim was there to prevent me. She told me you asked her to watch over me. You've always been so insightful.

He smiled a little, thinking about good memories of her.

_ And of course, being with Fourth Echelon saved me. That last mission in Tadjikistan lasted four months! Four months without coming back to see you! That was pretty hard, I admit. But at least we've stopped the last Engineers. And I wanted to tell you that Meggido has officially disappeared for good. Sturridge shot himself in his office when his own men came to arrest him, Leblanc received a life sentence in France, Coudray and Sarto are life prisoners too but here in the States. Banks and Prewett committed suicide, and Schneider, Brook and the Canadian one, de Villiers, got a thirty years' sentence. But I have good news for you.

He smiled a little and went on:

_ Your evidence has cleared you. The justice considers you are a hero. The President has decided to award you the Presidential Medal of Freedom. She'll give it to Sam, and he has decided to put it in the control room of the Paladin, to remind us all of your courage and sacrifice. I find it a good idea.

His voice started to shake, and at long last he let the tears falling on his cheeks.

_ I'm so proud of you, but I miss you so much!

He sobbed for a few minutes, pain and grief still in his heart. That year had been terrible, but he had had support from the team, not letting him falling into a nervous breakdown. He had had trouble accepting her death, and Sam had forced him to see a psychologist between the missions. Now he felt better, and the pain was fading but still hurt. He wiped away his tears and breathed deeply, calming down.

_ Briggs found me an apartment not far from here, he said, his voice firm. I'll be able to visit you more often, if we have less missions of course. We all need a vacation, especially Grim. It's been hard for her too. But fortunately Sam is always waiting on her hand and foot, it's cute. They live together now, and as far as I know, they still haven't broken the china.

He smiled, picturing Alpha's laugh in his mind, and his heart rejoiced a little. He was slowly healing, and soon he hoped the bittersweet memories would be only sweet ones.

_ Oh! I almost forgot! Charlie is dating a girl! A hacker, of course, but she works in the CIA as an analyst. We haven't met her but Charlie showed us a photo. I think she's nice but too thin for my taste. I preferred your curves.

He smiled again as his thoughts became more intimate. But he blushed and said:

_ Anyway... Briggs is still celibate or rather pretends to be, since to every party we go he finds a new partner. I will never understand him.

He paused for a few seconds, and heard distant footsteps. Turning his head he saw Sam, Grim, Briggs and Charlie fifty meters away. He hastily finished what he had to say in private:

_ I've read your favourite book, and I found it very interesting. I plan to read it again during these holidays. And I love you, Alpha. I'll always love you, and you will always be in my heart.

He sent her a kiss, and turned towards the team.

_ Hi! he said.

The newcomers greeted him and said hello to Alpha's tomb. Grim had tears in her eyes, Sam was staring grimly at the tombstone, Briggs and Charlie looked awkward and sad. But Kestrel looked at ease, and addressed Alpha as if she was among them.

_ You see, the complete Fourth Echelon team, like I promised. Sam did all he could with the flight time to be there today.

_ Yeah, and that in-flight refuelling was no piece of cake, he rumbled, but half a smile on his face. But we had to be there on time, so here we are.

Kestrel smiled too. He was not alone. Alpha had passed away, and her body was beneath the earth at their feet, but he wasn't alone. And he had found the strength to live with the team at his side, especially Sam and Grim, who had taken great care of him. At that moment, Grim's beeper emitted a small alarm. She took it out and heaved a sigh.

_ It's the President. I have to call her.

_ No! Charlie grumbled loudly as she walked away, taking out her cellphone. We just came back!

_ Duty is above everything, Charlie, Sam said seriously. Ask Alpha.

Charlie stopped complaining, and Kestrel shot a glance at Sam. His boss, and now friend, had not forgiven himself for Alpha's death, even if Grim had confessed to them the woman's sacrifice a few months ago. But Sam still had trouble accepting it, just like Kestrel. They both needed time to appease their guilty consciences. Grim came back to them and said apologetically:

_ There's an emergency. Some hostage-taking in Dallas, the thugs are believed to be Sadiq's last men. We take off in an hour.

Kestrel turned to Alpha's tombstone and said calmly:

_ We have a mission, my love. We have to go. But it's been nice speaking to you. Please watch over us from above.

He sent her another kiss, and as the team started to leave in silence, he murmured to her:

_ I love you.


End file.
